Chasing Your Love
by Klaineadiction
Summary: Autora Original:Framby. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA Es un mundo donde el nombre de tu alma gemela aparece grabado en tu cuerpo. La marca de Kurt es tachada después de la muerte de su alma gemela. Años más tarde Kurt se encuentra con alguien que tiene exactamente el mismo nombre que su fallecido compañero del alma.
1. Chapter 1

This story belongs to the writer **Framby **she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. ThanksFriend…..

Titulo original: Chasing Your Love.(Persiguiendo Tù Amor)

Autora Original:Framby.

Es un mundo donde el nombre de tu alma gemela aparece grabado en tu cuerpo. La marca de Kurt es tachada después de la muerte de su alma gemela. Años más tarde Kurt se encuentra con alguien que tiene exactamente el mismo nombre que su fallecido compañero del alma.

Glee pertenece a **20th Century Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan**.

* * *

**"Chasing your love".**

Prólogo.

* * *

Blaine Anderson.

Nada era más dulce a los oídos de Kurt. Lo repetía una y otra vez, dejando que cada letra escurriera por su lengua. Saboreaba cada sílaba de aquel nombre, junto a todas las promesas que contenía. Porque este nombre no le pertenecía a alguien al azar, no le pertenecía a un amor no correspondido, o algún compañero. No, este nombre le pertenecía al chico que era la combinación perfecta para Kurt.

Era el nombre de su alma gemela.

No importaba lo que la vida pudiera escupirle a Kurt; muerte, enfermedad, soledad e incluso Bullyng, todo daba igual cuando el día llegaba a su fin. Porque en la comodidad de su cuarto, Kurt miraba el nombre escrito en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, le hablaba, lo rozaba suavemente con su pulgar, sabiendo que en el otro extremo del enlace estaba un chico que se preocupaba por él, que lo amaría en un futuro cercano por quien era, alguien que lo sostendría junto a todos su defectos y caprichos.

Era su madre quien solía contarle historias sobre las almas gemelas. Ella fue quien le había explicado todo.

Cuando las personas alcanzaban los tres años de edad, un nombre aparecía en sus cuerpo. El nombre que tuvieran escrito, era el nombre de su alma gemela, el nombre de la única persona que podría complementarle, seria la pareja perfecta.

El vínculo que se tenía con el alma gemela era algo misterioso, había muchos estudios científicos sobre el tema. Este vínculo era algo único entre dos personas, cada uno de ellos diferente entre sí, pero era de común entendimiento que el alma gemela entraba en tu vida cuando llegaba el momento correcto. Cuando tu alma gemela moría, una línea tachaba su nombre en tu cuerpo y otro nombre aparecía.

Elizabeth también había dicho a Kurt que el enlace que compartiría con su alma gemela debía ser adorado y protegido. Tal como el amor puede dar alegría y dicha, un vínculo maltratado podría traer tristeza y desesperación.

Kurt tuvo miedo de no estar tratando su enlace apropiadamente, trayéndole así dolor a su alma gemela, pero su madre le indicó que todo lo que necesitaba hacer era ser paciente y esperar, sólo debía ser él mismo ya que eso era suficiente.

Kurt amaba hablar sobre almas gemelas con su mamá. Era mágico y tan romántico, a la vez.

Kurt pasaba horas mirando el nombre. Lo adoraba, adoraba la conexión que significaba y las promesas que sostenía. Sabía que no se encontraba solo en el mundo, no importaba qué tan duras y complejas se pusieran las cosas. Él sabía que cuando más lo necesitara, Blaine Anderson entraría en su vida.

Hasta entonces, aquel nombre era suficiente para que Kurt avanzara y pudiera encontrar la fuerza para ser él mismo.

* * *

Kurt Hummel

Blaine gastaba las horas imaginando al chico, imaginando su rostro, el color de sus ojos, la forma de sus labios, la suavidad de su pecho y la fuerza de sus brazos. Blaine también trataba de imaginar la voz de Kurt. Seria baja y sensual o talvez fuerte y misteriosa. Por intuición, sabía que su alma gemela debía amar la música, por lo que el joven había comprado una caja, la tenía escondida en su closet.

Dicha caja contenía todos los duetos que quería cantar con Kurt. Compró las partituras o simplemente las imprimió, las archivó en diferentes carpetas y las ubicó en la caja. No podía esperar para conocer al muchacho, no aguantaba las ganas de poder mirarlo a los ojos y cantar con él, tocar su mano y abrir el vínculo.

Blaine amaba todos los significados ocultos de tener el nombre de su alma gemela escrita en su cuerpo. La esperanza y los sueños que se originaban con eso. Pero lo que más amaba, era el lugar en donde se encontraba la suya, en su mano izquierda, en el interior de su dedo anular. El dedo que se conectaba directamente con su corazón.

Algunas veces, la marca se volvía caliente, Blaine estaba seguro de que eso significaba que su alma gemela estaba poniendo atención a su propia marca. Otras veces, la suya se ponía muy fría, incluso sentía que se congelaba, como esa vez cuando tenía siete. En esos momentos Blaine sabía que su alma gemela estaba pasando por tiempos difíciles. El chico ojimiel sólo la besaba o acariciaba, esperaba que Kurt pudiera sentir aquella unión que les pertenecía y pudiera saber que alguien, en algún lugar del mundo, estaba para él.

Cada vínculo era diferente, nadie podría saber realmente qué tipo de poderes tenían aquellos nombres ocultos o los lazos que contenían. Pero era suficientemente poderoso como para atraer a las almas gemelas, cuando ellos más lo necesitaban, influyendo en su humor y salud.

* * *

Blaine resolvió que debía ser fuerte, debía parar de estar avergonzado de ser quien era. Esa fue la razón por la que decidió pedirle al otro chico abiertamente gay de su escuela, que fuera al baile con él. Ambos estaban nerviosos, sabían que no era una cita, habían acordado que sólo deseaban ir como amigos, aún así no querían ocultar quienes eran yendo con una chica. Así que ahí estaban, en el baile de Sadie Hawkins.

Nadie les prestó atención al principio. Los dos amigos podían ver a la gente susurrando cosas a su paso, aunque era algo normal para ellos. Todos hablaban a sus espaldas en la escuela. No era correcto, pero ya estaban acostumbrados.

Bailaron y se divirtieron toda la noche, bebiendo del ponche que había sido modificado, se limitaron a disfrutar como dos adolescentes debían hacerlo en un baile escolar.

Cuando los jóvenes salieron para dirigirse a sus casas, no notaron a los dos deportistas que venían tras ellos. No anticiparon el primer golpe y los que le siguieron, fueron llevados a diferentes esquinas, así no podrían ver qué era lo que le estaban haciendo al otro. Los dos futbolistas que tomaron a Blaine empezaron a escupirle encima, para luego patearlo con fuerza en su estómago.

Blaine estaba tendido en el suelo, tratando de relajarse para que el dolor no fuera tan espantoso, pero cada golpe lo hacía más difícil. Podía sentir sus costillas rompiéndose bajo su pecho, sabía que sangre escurría desde su cabeza. Se quedó allí, recibiéndolo todo y esperando que alguien, quien fuera, pudiera ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y los detuviera. El dolor era abrumador, las lesiones le estaban haciendo sufrir más que la golpiza. No se podía mover, cada vez era más complejo mantenerse consciente; cada segundo era una lucha contra el sufrimiento y el dolor. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que intentaba respirar, el dolor gobernaba todo, con lentitud la blanca y fría inconsciencia lo lleno.

Pudieron ser minutos u horas más tarde cuando el dolor atravesó nuevamente su cuerpo, haciéndole recuperar el sentido y notó como era manipulado para que pudiera ponerse en pie. Al segundo sintió un puñetazo siendo estampado en su mandíbula, la dura e implacable inconsciencia lo sumergió de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Blaine fue encontrado una hora más tarde en la esquina, en uno de los edificios de la escuela, inmediatamente lo llevaron al hospital. Su corazón latía muy despacio para ser considerado normal, había perdido demasiada sangre, necesitaba una transfusión lo más rápido posible. Su cuerpo con suerte llegó hasta el hospital. En instantes fue llevado hasta la sala de emergencias, los doctores y enfermeras se movieron alrededor de él para suturarlo y vendarlo, cuando su pulso se detuvo. Nadie cayó en pánico, rápidamente él doctor comenzó con la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

El Dr. Patterson había perdido a un paciente esa noche; no iba a perder a otro, no siendo éste tan joven, teniendo toda una vida por delante. Él iba a hacer lo que fuera para poder salvarlo. Escuchó a las enfermeras decirle que el chico tenia hemorragias internas y externas, sus pulmones estaban perforados, tenía muchas costillas rotas y severas contusiones.

El doctor pidió el desfibrilador, intentó la primera vez. Nada pasó, el pulso del chico seguía intacto, ni el más mínimo latido hizo acto de presencia luego del primer intento. El hombre continuó una y otra vez por varios minutos, sin ver resultados.

Las enfermeras trataron de decirle al doctor que el muchacho ya no respondería, que debía anunciar su muerte. Pero el doctor no podía hacerlo, no esa noche.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba recostado en la cama; había sido un día difícil. Karofsky lo había empujado tan fuerte contra su locker que su piel se había cortado, su ropa estaba teñida de sangre. Kurt se culpó a sí mismo por ser tan abiertamente gay, quizás la gente se sentía insultada por ello, esta situación ya había causado que su padre llegara a rescatarlo cuando Finn usó la palabra con "M".

Kurt actuaba como si no le importara, como si su cuerpo repeliera al mundo y no le afectara. Sin embargo, la verdad era que cada palabra lo destruía profundamente, le hería tanto que cada noche lloraba hasta quedarse dormido . Durante esas noches, estaba completamente seguro de que su marca quemaba. Ese sentimiento lo hacía sentir reconfortado, como si nada más importara. No tenía idea si era posible, pero amaba la idea de que su alma gemela sabía que lo necesitaba, comunicación a través de su marca.

Esta noche Kurt estaba recostado en su cama, esperando por las lágrimas o el sueño – cualquiera de los dos-, pero en su lugar, un dolor sordo y agudo se instaló en su pecho golpeándolo con fuerza. Era como si se estuviera partiendo en dos, continuó por varios minutos, percibiendo en su cuerpo algo parecido a una fuerte golpiza, de pronto el dolor se detuvo y un helado sentimiento lo rodeó. Su pecho comenzó a quemar nuevamente, con rapidez se levantó, corrió hasta su espejo. Kurt abrió la parte superior de su pijama y observó lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Blaine murió esa noche.

Como consecuencia de la muerte, Kurt vio la oscura y gruesa línea que cruzo el nombre de su alma gemela, escondiéndola del mundo.

Ningún otro nombre apareció en su cuerpo, en el transcurso de la noche o en los meses siguientes, el joven castaño estaba completamente solo.

* * *

New History…espero les haya gustado el prólogo, personalmente me gusta demasiado el tema de las almas gemelas, en este universo es parte de tu diario vivir, espero sus comentarios y su fidelidad para poder continuarla.


	2. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson

Iniciamos Klainers...seguimos de estreno, el especial contendra dos capìtulos de CYL y un intermedio de OAM. Habia dicho que solo seria un capìtulo por historia, pero como los quiero muchiiiisssiiiiiimooo les traigo este pequeño regalo. Gracias por Comentar, son los mejores fans del mundo. A leer.

* * *

This story belongs to the writer **Framby **she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Titulo original: Chasing Your Love.(Persiguiendo Tù Amor)

Autora Original:Framby.

Glee pertenece a **20th Century Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan**.

*Contiene ligeras modificaciones en el uso de los verbos, uso de sinònimos y aislamiento de conversaciones, aùn asi se mantiene fiel al original*

* * *

** Chasing your love**

Capítulo 1: "Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson".

* * *

Kurt estaba de pie frente a su espejo, veía con determinación las diferentes combinaciones de vestuario,cambiando entre dos pantalones y dos camisas, de pronto algo captó su atención.

Ya estaba acostumbrado, acostumbrado a la oscura y fea línea en su pecho, lucia como un tatuaje que salió mal. Era tan gruesa que el nombre que cubría era ilegible.

Habían transcurrido cuatro años desde la fatídica noche. Cuatro años de sentirse impotente y sin esperanza, ningún nombre apareció para reemplazar al anterior. Estaba consciente de que cuando algo le sucedía a tu alma gemela, como cuando moría, otro nombre aparecía en algún lugar de tu cuerpo.

El nombre de otra alma que se uniría a la tuya, te complementaría y estaría hecha para ti, aunque no tan perfecta como la primera. Sin embargo,él no tenía esa oportunidad.

Todo lo que tenía era esa fea lìnea en su cuerpo. La prueba viva de que no importaba quien fuera o cuan difícil lo intentara, él nunca sería la primera opción de nadie. Nunca sería el complemento perfecto de alguien. No estaba hecho para nadie, nunca tendrìa una mínima posibilidad. Kurt sabía que tenía que permanecer solo, que nunca experimentaría la emoción de la primera cita o las mariposas del primer beso con su alma gemela.

Le tomo años hacerse de la idea sobre los términos de esta situación. Pero, aún no los aceptaba del todo.

Molesto, se puso una camisa y salió de su habitación eufórico.

* * *

- Hey, cerebro de gusano, ¿podrías cubrirte?... ¡No necesito ver tus bolas tan temprano por la mañana….-pauso-…..o en cualquier momento del día… o de la noche... ahora que lo pienso mejor!.-soltó.

- ¡Me pondría unos pantalones si tú dejarás de traer tanta mierda a la casa!...¡No necesito escucharlos hacer eso… amigo!.-exclamo.

Kurt rodo sus ojos, caminó hacia la cocina escuchando sin ningun interés los pormenores entre sus dos compañeros de piso. No tenía ni idea de cómo término en esa situación, pero por una extraña razón, Puck se convirtió en su primer compañero de habitación, tiempo después, un chico llamado Sebastián Smythe, procedente de Westerville, se fue a vivir con ellos para compartir la renta.

Desde el punto de vista de Kurt, los dos eran incompatibles, se molestaban todo el tiempo, sin sentido de la privacidad y unos completos idiotas desagradables.

Puck era su amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, bueno, si es que puede llamársele de esa manera. Después de hacerle bullying en exceso durante su primer año en la secundaria, el chico de la cresta decidió que desde que su mejor amigo se convirtió en hermano de Kurt, ese hecho lo convertía en su mejor amigo también, o algo parecido. Desde entonces Puck permanecio con él.

Desafortunadamente, Puck era igual que Finn, un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, la mayoría del tiempo terminaba siendo ofensivo.

Sebastián, por otra parte, era ofensivo a propósito.

Era su forma de comunicarse con las otras personas. Insultaba al punto de tensar cada uno de los nervios, presionar hasta que quisieran golpearlo.

Estos tres no deberían estar viviendo juntos, por su seguridad, ni siquiera deberían permanecer en la misma ciudad, sin embargo, se las arreglaron para convivir sin crear muchos problemas.

* * *

Kurt tomó una taza, trató de echar un poco de café en ella, después de cinco minutos aun permanecía vacía, Kurt miró en el deposito interno de la cafetera para encontrar que sus compañeros de piso no solo habían hecho café, sino que también se lo habían tomado todo.

- ¿Puck, Bas, me guardaron un poco de café? – los dos chicos voltearon en dirección de Kurt, él chico tenía una inquisitiva y dura mirada en el rostro.

- No, lo siento, amigo….Pensamos que ya te habías marchado.. –respondió Puck tímidamente.

- Oh, oh…. ¡K está por escupirte toda su perra interior…. ahí viene! –susurró Sebastián a Puck en advertencia.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando, Puck!...-exclamo-... ¡Todos los lunes y miércoles dejo la casa después de ti!...-exclamol-…Ha sido así desde hace... ¿qué? ¿Cuatro o cinco meses ?...-cuestiono molesto-….Siempre me aseguro de que quede café para ustedes cuando estoy seguro de que se levantarán después de mí… ¿Resulta difícil que usen su memoria?.-soltó euforico.

- Escucha... lo siento…. Te haré más….-resolvió.

- Haz lo que quieres...-pauso-…. Iré a la cafetería que está calle abajo... compraré algo antes de mi primera clase...-soltó el castaño.

* * *

Kurt cerró el armario con furia, dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Se puso su chaqueta y dejó a los dos chicos tras de èl, de hecho ya habían vuelto a su anterior discusión sobre los no-existentes pantalones.

Kurt caminó hacia la cafetería. Era un día frío y fresco, toda la gente vestía gorros y bufandas, el aliento era visible a medida que hablaban.

Entró a la pequeña tienda, se ubicó en la cola para pedir su bebida. Una vez más, algo captó su mirada. Esta vez era el nombre que adornaba el cuello del barista.

La mayoría de las personas escondían su marca bajo prendas de ropa o simplemente la cubrían con maquillaje. Era algo privado y personal. Se suponía que nadie debía ver el nombre de tu alma gemela, a menos que él o ella lo pidiera. Algunas veces, cuando dos almas gemelas se encontraban, dejaban la marca expuesta para que todo el mundo la viera. Era la prueba de que estaban juntos por fin.

Una punzada de celos golpeó a Kurt. Él no conocía al hombre y claramente no conocía el nombre de su alma gemela, una vez más era algo que le recordaba que nunca tendría la oportunidad de elegir si dejar o no su marca al descubierto, porque nunca tendrìa a la persona con quien hacerlo.

Kurt se mordió el labio ante ese pensamiento, sin ver nuevamente al barista pidió su orden, se movió para tomar su orden de café con el ceño fruncido. Estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos cuando se apresuró hacia la salida de la cafetería, sin percatarse choco violentamente contra otro cuerpo.

- ¡Oh...mierda! ¡Tienen que estar bromeando!.–soltó Kurt maldiciendo furiosamente, trato de limpiar el café con crema que habían terminado en su chaqueta.

- ¿Acaso no puedes mirar por dónde vas? ¡¿Es tan difícil?! – escupió antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con unos profundos ojos castaños.

El chico frente a él no había dicho nada aun, lucía congelado en su lugar.

Kurt se sobresaltó ligeramente, dejó de maldecir por un segundo y se detuvo a examinar al sujeto. Tenía el pelo con rulos y unas ridículas cejas en forma de triángulos; era apenas un poco más bajo que él y su boca estaba medio abierta.

- Tal vez quieras cerrar tu boca y comenzar a disculparte…. –escupió Kurt sacando al hombre de su ensueño, inmediatamente el extraño tomó algunos pañuelos para limpiar el café restante de la chaqueta de Kurt.

- Oh, por dios…. Lo siento….lo siento tanto... No estaba mirando hacia donde iba... tú estabas justo aquí….te diste vuelta tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de moverme y…-intento disculparse.

- Está bien…Como sea estás divagando…–señalo Kurt haciendo que él chico mirara hacia abajo, un pequeño sonrojo tiño sus pálidas mejillas.

- Lo siento...-dijo nuevamente-…. ¿Puedo ofrecerte otra bebida? –propuso mirando a Kurt a través de sus cejas.

- No... creo que no es posible... – replico–…Pero gracias por la oferta…. –dijo Kurt sabíendo que estaba siendo demasiado duro.

No miró al chico de nuevo, en cambio salió rápidamente del interior, no noto la sorpresa y perpleja mirada en la cara del extraño.

* * *

Días después Kurt trabajaba en línea sobre un artículo para Vogue. Se las había arreglado para trabajar ahí medio tiempo, solo así podría seguir estudiando moda en NYU. Por ende, de vez en cuando trabajaba desde casa durante la semana, siempre se aseguraba de tener todo listo, Kurt estaba orgulloso de ser capaz de hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Descansaba sobre el sofá, tecleando como loco en su computador cuando Sebastián gruñó. Kurt rodó los ojos, dobló su cuello sobre el cojín al estilo Gollum.

- No, no, no, no, no, no.-repitió el chico alto mirando ansioso su teléfono.

Kurt levanto una ceja, esperó por ver si algo más sucedía.

Un minuto después, otro mensaje llegó al celular de Sebastián. Esto generó una nueva ronda de gruñidos y súplicas del joven en el otro extremo del sofá. Kurt rió entre dientes ante esto, captando la atención de Sebastián.

- Deja de reírte, Martha Stewart. ¡Si tengo que sufrir, también tú lo harás!..-advirtiò.

-Ni en tus sueños, Smythe...mejor dime de qué trata todo eso.. –replico el ojiazul.

Sebastián se acomodo en el sofá, giró para enfrentar a Kurt.

- ¿Ya sabes que estuve en una escuela de niños ricos cuando vivía en Ohio?...-pauso-… Fui parte del coro... los Warblers...-señalo-… Uno de ellos está tratando de sembrar culpa en mí para que lo vaya a ver al concierto de su banda…-explicò-….es en un bar de mala muerte….. Odio a esos tipos, son horriblemente felices todo el tiempo, cantan siempre sin razón y muy co-dependiente los unos de los otros…-se quejó.

- Ahora sé por qué no tenías amigos en el colegio…–contesto Kurt, volvió a su anterior ocupación.

- ¡Era porque estaba rodeado de idiotas!...-soltó-…al fin alguien que me entiende...por muy extraño que sea...-resolvió.

- No…era porque eres un creído..-señalo-…. Estoy seguro de que son simpáticos… tú sólo estás siendo molesto... como siempre.-señalo.

- ¡Oh, Betty White, sin duda irás conmigo! – dijo Sebastián, escribiendo su respuesta al mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

-Tú no vas a meterme en ningún maloliente bar…-se defendió-…donde todos los hombres tienen panza y aliento podrido…. Tengo mis estándares… muchas gracias.– replicó Kurt sin mirar a su compañero de piso.

-Lo único que debes hacer es estar respirando…. Irás conmigo… porque desde un principio creíste que eran agradables…-enfatizo Sebastián.

* * *

Dos días después, Kurt estaba dentro de un sorprendente bar,sin malos olores, con personas bastante atractivas.

Miró a su alrededor, se encaminó hacia sus amigos, ellos ya estaban apostando sobre quién sería al que Kurt se llevaría a casa esta noche. Kurt no estaba muy orgulloso de eso, aunque tampoco se avergonzaba. Había aprendido desde hace mucho, que la única forma en la que podría tener un cálido cuerpo para dormir, era con aventuras de una noche. Puck y Sebastián compartían su punto de vista, pero no eran tan extremos como èl.

- Entonces, Bas, ¿dónde están tus amigos? –preguntó Kurt deteniendo la conversación de sus compañeros sobre alguien de la multitud.

- No lo sé… y no son mis amigos…. Son sólo ex compañeros de los que no me puedo deshacer…-explico-… Estaría muy más feliz si no tuviera que hablar con ellos nuevamente. – añadió el más alto.

- Eres tan sociable…-dijo sarcástico-… es reconfortante ver esto..– bromeó Kurt al tiempo que se dio la vuelta para observar el escenario.

Las luces se apagaron. Segundos después, brillantes proyectores iluminaron el escenario, la luz emergía por detrás a la banda. Desde el frente, sólo se podían vislumbrar las siluetas. Era una entrada espectacular para un lugar tan pequeño.

- Hola, gente de Nueva York, somos W.A.D...y nosotros tocaremos para ustedes esta noche…. Esperamos que les guste la selección de canciones... Si no es así…no hay problema...siempre los seguiremos amando después de todo... – replico la sombra del que parecía ser del líder, volteo luego para decirle algo a su banda.

Kurt sonrió un poco ante lo tonto y cursi de la introducción, esperaba con ansiedad ver qué tipo de canciones habían escogido. Para ser sinceros, Kurt no podía aguantarse las ganas de escuchar al hombre cantar, el sonido de su voz era avasalladoramente fascinante.

Todas las luces cambiaron violentamente, la banda comenzó a tocar al instante, los integrantes saltaban y sonreían como locos.

Yo, voy a decir lo que quiero, lo que realmente, realmente quiero...

Así que dime lo que quieres, lo que realmente, realmente quieres...

* * *

Afortunadamente no se limitaron a tocar canciones cursis, de viejos grupos femeninos, si no que también tocaron otro tipo de covers e incluso sus propias canciones.

Kurt estaba seguro de que Sebastián estuvo murmurando maldiciones durante todo el show, de seguro criticando a sus antiguos compañeros.

Kurt, por su parte, no había podido apartar la vista del cantante, le resultaba extrañamente familiar, el chico tenía algo más, algo fuera de su presencia escénica que le hacía sobresalir. Kurt hecho fuera ese pensamiento, en su lugar comenzó a pensar cómo lograr llevarlo a su cama.

- Deja de babear K…. Él no se acostará contigo. –soltó Sebastián.

Kurt miró a Sebastián, al parecer había dejado de insultar al grupo musical, en su lugar lo estaba mirando con maldad plasmada en el rostro. – é lo que estás pensando…es bastante caliente, ¿no? – continuo el más alto, inclinando su cabeza hacia el escenario, sobre el cantante en particular.

- No te molestes…yo lo intenté muchas veces cuando estábamos en la secundaria….Él está esperando que su alma gemela le haga estallar su cereza…-compartio-… es una lástima…–-termino.

Kurt frunció el ceño, mantuvo su vista en el escenario, se detuvo a examinar al cantante principal del grupo. Se giró en dirección de su amigo.

-Amo los desafíos... –respondió èl castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios. Kurt se acomodo en la silla, se afirmó sobre la mesa con sus antebrazos, no quito la mirada del supuesto chico inalcanzable.

* * *

Luego de algunos segundos, èl cantante miro a su alrededor, intercambio miradas con Kurt, rio un poco entre las letras de la canción. Kurt le inclinó la cabeza, le levantó una ceja al chico demostrandole que estaba escuchándolo con atención. Un sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas del chico. Kurt aparto su vista. El grupo terminó la canción, el líder después de tomar un poco de agua, comenzó a hablar.

- Todos han sido asombrosos esta noche. ¡Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes!..–replicò èl rodó los ojos ante la cortesía, pero si él chico había asistido a la secundaria con Sebastián, no era tan sorprendente después de todo.–...Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y …-

Kurt no escuchó el resto del discurso, el ruido del bar se detuvo repentinamente, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Había conocido anteriormente a personas llamadas Blaine o Anderson, incluso una vez fue con un doctor llamado Blaine Anderson. No era la primera vez que se encontraba a alguien con ese nombre. El realmente no quería acercarse a nadie que portara ese nombre. Él no podía.

Kurt se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, tomó su abrigo.-Esto es una mierda, una estúpida broma ...-mascullo con molestia a la vez que salìa violentamente del bar.

El chico en el escenario no había podido apartar sus ojos sobre Kurt desde que los unieron.

Había reconocido al joven de la cafetería, al que le había arrojado el café encima, por ese chico no había podido poner los pies sobre la tierra. Era èl chico del que no había dejado de hablar una y otra vez en los siguientes días desde entonces. Al joven que no podía sacar de su mente.

Por eso, cuando vio al "Chico del café" salir violentamente del bar, miró a su amigo en busca de una respuesta, no tenía ni idea de que Sebastián solo se encogeria de hombros como si no importara.

* * *

Sneek Peak: "El chico del cafè".

La historia toma rumbo...Hasta el domigo...pendientes.


	3. El Chico del Cafè

Hasta la próxima Klainers...Gracias por cada comentario.

* * *

This story belongs to the writer **Framby **she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Titulo original: Chasing Your Love.(Persiguiendo Tù Amor)

Autora Original:Framby.

Glee pertenece a **20th Century Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan**.

* * *

**Chasing your love**

Capítulo 2: "Él chico del café".

* * *

Era en todo lo que podía pensar, de todolo que podía hablar. De su colisión al azar con el chico más hermoso del planeta. Blaine había quedado fascinado por él, por él chico de la cafetería.

Estaba muy claro que había hecho el ridículo desde el principio por arrojarle el café encima, agregar a eso el mirarlo con descaro y la boca abierta. ¿Pero cómo podría evitarlo?

Ese chico era fabuloso, sus ojos eran lo más asombroso que èl había visto en su vida.

* * *

Habían pasado días desde el incidente, Blaine aun continuaba pegado con su imagen, repitiendo cada detalle del encuentro, describiéndolo en repetidas veces.

Wes era un buen amigo, a él le gustaba referirse a si mismo de esa manera, pero si tenía que escuchar una vez más la descripción del "Chico del Café", estaba seguro que cometería asesinato.

Por lo mismo, como mánager no-oficial de la banda, había decidido organizar un concierto e invitar a todos los antiguos Warblers que estaban actualmente en Nueva York. Tal como esperaba, Blaine dejó de hablar sobre el chico y se enfocó en la lista de canciones, en lo que debía llevar puesto y la escenografía para el evento.

* * *

Blaine como siempre estaba nervioso antes de un concierto, el poder escuchar a las personas reunirse en el bar le resultaba mucho más inquietante. Èl ojimiel se giró para ver a Jeff y Nick tomados de la mano, en el momento que se miraban a los ojos. Era su forma de lidiar con el estrés. Sólo permanecían allí, mirándose a los ojos de manera profunda, tocándose y nada más.

Blaine sonrió ante la vista. Sus amigos tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse en la secundaria, a partir de ahí nunca más se separaron. Ambos tenían el nombre del otro chico en la palma de su mano. Cada vez que se tomaban de ellas, sus marcas quedaban en contacto directo, estando siempre vinculadas.

Wes hizo la señal de que era momento de salir y comenzar el show. Blaine, como el cantante líder, tomó su lugar y comenzó a hablar. Era una de las cosas que más amaba a la hora de estar sobre el escenario; poder interactuar con el público. Podría decirse que era parecido a una historia de amor, ellos recibían tanto como daban durante un concierto, el sentimiento que proporcionaba era asombroso.

Otra vez Jeff, para abrir el show había elegido una canción de banda de chicas, Nick había apoyado la idea. Por supuesto que lo había hecho.

Por esa razón, Blaine tuvo que iniciar con Wannabe, siendo honesto consigo mismo, había sido entretenido de cantar.

Todo era reconfortante la hora de estar sobre el escenario. Blaine se sentía relajado, tenía la apreciación de que su lugar estaba ahí. Nada, ni nadie podía tocarlo cuando estaba actuando. Eso fue hasta que algo atrapo su visión, cuando se detuvo a contemplar el bar.

Ámbar y un azul profundo como el océano se encontraron, Blaine no pudo apartar la vista. Él "Chico del Café" estaba aquí, le estaba escuchando y mirando. Él chico castaño estaba sonriéndole. Blaine se estremeció ante el pensamiento de que nuevamente estaba compartiendo el mismo espacio con este chico. Se perdió en un par de palabras de la melodía, pero no prestó atención. Nada parecía ser importante ahora que sabía que ese chico estaba entre la multitud.

Continuó con el concierto, sin dejar de mirarlo.

En algún momento, Blaine se detuvo para poder presentar a su banda y luego a sí mismo, dijo un par bobadas antes de volver a mirar al "Chico del Café", sólo para verle que salía a toda prisa del lugar. Blaine buscó entre las personas que habían permanecido con él, encontró a Sebastián Smythe de entre todas las personas, el alto chico se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

Blaine terminó lo que tenía que hacer; una canción más, junto aun pequeño discurso,bajó del escenario tan rápido como pudo. Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa antes de toparse con Sebastián.

- ¡Hey, Bas!

- Anderson, eso realmente fue un gran espectáculo…-admitió-… ¿quieres llevarlo a mi casa?..-invito seductoramente.

- No lo creo… no…-aseguro-….Uhm…El chico que estaba contigo, ¿se encontraba bien? Lo vi salir a prisa, no sé, no se veía bien...-replico.

- ¿Quién? ¿Porcelana?..-cuestiono-…no le prestes atención… puede ser una perra algunas veces…-añadió-… Tal vez no le gusto tu interpretación de esa canción rompe corazones, "Wannabe"…-finalizo.

- Aha, muy chistoso…-defendió-…. pero en serio, ¿ se encontraba bien?

- Sí, él está bien... ¿Cómo está la banda…?

- ¡Hey, chico! ¡Qué valentía tienes para cantar esa canción! –Blaine desvió la mirada de Sebastián sólo para ver a un gigante con mohicano en dirección a él. Blaine dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba asustado. Sebastián se soltó en carcajadas ante eso, no hizo nada para ayudar a su antiguo compañero.

- Uhm, gracias. – respondió Blaine inseguro.

-… ¡fue estupendo amigo!...¿Tú eres el amigo de Sebastián?..-pregunto.

- No somos amigos Puckerman... –replico Sebastián–….Fuimos parte del mismo coro, lo que nos convierte en algo asì como conocidos..–añadió.

Blaine rió un poco ante eso, asintió al chico del mohicano.

- Veo que Sebastián todavía sigue siendo inaccesible para estrechar amistades…-dijo-… Soy Blaine y tú debes ser… - extendió su mano para estrecharla con la del otro chico.

-…Puckerman….Soy su compañero de piso…. Estamos viviendo con una tercera persona… pero salió de aquí hace algunos minutos..-

* * *

Continuaron hablando, el grupo creció con el resto de la banda y algunos conocidos, que vinieron a conocerlos. Él "Chico del Café" no regreso, después de algunas copas Blaine olvidó indagar acerca de él.

Pero ahora que sabía que Sebastián lo conocía, tenía una forma para llegar hasta él.

Al mismo tiempo, de regreso al departamento, Kurt acababa de enviarle un mensaje de texto a un chico que ya estaba en camino. No quería pasar la noche solo, no después de los acontecimientos recientes.

* * *

Días mas tarde, Blaine caminaba desde la biblioteca hacia una de sus clases de la tarde. Como siempre, iba retrasado, estaba a punto de correr, pero algo lo detuvo. Retrocedió algunos pasos, vio al "Chico del Café"en la mitad de una sesión de besos con otro chico. Blaine se quedó allí, congelado en el acto.

Los dos chicos se separaron, el "Chico del Café"comenzó a alejarse, el otro acomodó su hebilla.

Blaine frunció el ceño. No estaba celoso. No estaba bien estarlo, después de todo, pero seguía sin agradarle la idea del "Chico del Café" haciendo ese tipo de cosas donde todo mundo podía verlo.

Blaine trotó para alcanzar al chico, una vez que estuvo a su lado comenzó a hablar.-

Este…Ummmm hola…-soltó.

El joven ojiazul dio un salto ante el sonido inesperado, giro con rapidez, solo para chocar con el rostro sonriente de Blaine.

- ¿Qué quieres? – escupió el "Chico del Café".

-Ejem…. Sólo pensaba que es un poco gracioso que colisionáramos en la cafetería, luego te vi en el concierto y ahora aquí….-se detuvo-…solo quería decir hola... –agrego Blaine con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pues ya has dicho hola… –replico el "Chico del Café".

- ….cierto…-observo-…¿Era alguien importante? –preguntó tratando de ocultar el miedo en su voz.

- No…simplemente dos amigos que se ayudan en una situación realmente dura…. – susurró el chico más alto en el oído de Blaine, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras sonreía burlonamente- ¿Puedo irme ahora?.-pidió.

Blaine se sonrojó furiosamente ante las palabras, y por lo cerca que se encontraba. Asintió.

Él "Chico del Café" comenzó a retirarse.

Blaine en el último instante gritó.

- ¿Puedo por lo menos saber tu nombre?

El chico no se detuvo, no dijo nada, excepto que giro caminando de espaldas para poder ver a Blaine, negó con la cabeza antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Esa misma semana, Kurt hizo un terrible berrinche en su habitación. No le gustaba estar de esta manera, ni sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Había visto al chico tres veces, incluso en la primera vez ni siquiera conocía su nombre, aun así no le gustaban todas las coincidencias.

Tampoco le agradaba que él chico tuviera exactamente el mismo nombre que su fallecida alma gemela, no era partidario de saber que algún chico caminara por las calles con "su nombre".

A él no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, que dicho chico fuera tan hermoso.

Kurt yacía sobre su cama, dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran.

Comenzó a imaginar cómo hubiera sido el primer encuentro con su alma gemela, qué le habría dicho, cómo habría sido despertar en sus brazos, besarlo en lugar de saludar con un "buenos días".

Era sólo fantasía. Kurt lo sabía, pero podía soñar acerca de eso. Era amargo, traía más dolor que alegría. Sin embargo, sólo porque nunca tendría la oportunidad de tener esa realidad, no quería decir que no pudiera imaginarla.

Movió su mano derecha, la dejo descansar sobre su corazón, muy cerca de su marca, deseo desesperadamente poder sentir algún vínculo, saber que había alguien en el otro extremo, que no estaba completamente solo. Pero nada ocurrió, nada pasaría e un futuro cercano.

Molesto, Kurt barrio las lágrimas que habían comenzado a bajar rodando por sus mejillas. No iba a pensar más acerca de esto; no tenía un alma gemela y punto, podía seguir viviendo con eso. Había tenido años para asimilarlo. Tenía su propio sistema de apoyo, no necesitaba a nadie más. Un desentonado cantante de talla media no iba a hacerle interrogarse.

* * *

Kurt tomó un profundo respiro, escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Luego de pocos minutos, lo oyó nuevamente, después de poner los ojos en blanco, se levantó molesto, llego hasta la puerta, abriéndola violentamente.

- ¿Qué?.–soltó molesto.

El chico detrás de la puerta saltó ante la violencia empleada

- ¡Tú!...-señalo-…. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? – añadió Kurt hacia un incrédulo y conmocionado Blaine.

- Yo, ejem…. ¿Vengo a ver a Bas? ¿Es un mal momento? ¿Ustedes dos?…-cuestiono inseguro-… Puedo volver más tarde, lo siento, no lo sabía.. –intento disculparse.

Kurt se mantuvo inmovil, dejo que el otro chico divagara, que se enredarse con sus propias palabras. Se cruzó de brazos, levanto una ceja antes de interrumpirlo.

- Cuando dejes de suponer que yo estaba acostandome con Sebastián… tal vez quieras entrar e ir a verlo…. Dejaré la puerta abierta…. Siéntete libre de hablar con la pared si aún no terminas... –escupió, con eso se volvió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Esta no podía ser su vida, no era Blaine Anderson él que estaba en su departamento, quizás solo tomó demasiado café o tal vez comió algo cocinado por Puck que le causo alucinaciones. Tenía que ser eso, el sólo hecho de saber que ese chico estaba en su hogar hizo que reprimiera un sollozo.

¿Cómo podía un solo chico sacar a flote muchas de sus inseguridades? Era sólo un chico, nada más. ¿Cómo podía provocarle tantos problemas?.

Se recostó nuevamente en su cama con la cabeza en la almohada, se repetía una y otra vez para si mismo que ese chico era sólo un nombre y nada más. No tenía por qué ser algo más.

Kurt lo odiaba, odiaba todo lo que representaba y lo que le provocaba.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Kurt camino fuera de su habitación para hacerse algo de té. Comenzó a buscar en la alacena su taza grande, mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera.

- Uhm… Bas se ha quedado dormido…creo que mejor me retiro… – dijo una voz diminuta detrás de Kurt.

Él chico castaño se giró, encontrándose con él chico de pelo rizado quien se acercó inmediato.

- Muy educado de tu parte…. Haz lo que quieras. – chasqueo Kurt.

Blaine frunció un el ceño,entro en la cocina.

- No, no...espera…. Estábamos estudiando y se quedó dormido….. Entonces pensé que lo mejor sería que me fuera...–comenzó a explicar, sin notar cómo el otro chico se iba tensando más y más con cada palabra.

-Escucha… no me importa…. Sólo vete ahora…. No necesito saber de tu vida..–escupió enfático.

Blaine se entristeció ante las palabras, no hizo ningún movimiento para retirarse.

-Lo siento si te ofendí…-se disculpó.

- Escucha, pequeñín…. No me agradas y no me importa nada sobre ti…. podrías caminar incendiándote… yo no me detendría a ayudarte o a mirarte…. Así que ahorra tu saliva y vete.. – escupió coléricamente, miro a Blaine directamente, se elevo sobre él con toda su altura.

El chico más pequeño arrugó el ceño, parpadeó para no llorar. Colocò sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sí mismo,inclino la cabeza en una reverencia. A prisa caminó hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con un musculoso chico esperando entrar.

- Vengo a ver a K…. – declaró.

Antes de que el chico de rulos pudiera decir algo, Kurt se dirigió hasta él sujeto y lo besó en la puerta, agarrando su camisa con el puño.

- Llevemos esto a la habitación, bebé – dijo él musculoso chico, camino con Kurt hasta su habitación, dejando al cantante solo en la entrada.

Blaine tragó saliva de forma sonora, una mirada cabizbaja se dibujó en su rostro, silenciosamente cerró la puerta y se abrió camino a casa.

* * *

No quería pensar acerca del "Chico del Café" con otro hombre, no quería pensar acerca de lo que probablemente estaban haciendo.

Blaine sintió que su estómago se estrujo. No se sentía bien. Cerró la puerta tras de él y se arrastró bajo su manta, su mente reprodujo una y otra vez lo que el chico de le había dicho. "No le agradaba y no le importaba".

Esas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza, le lastimaban más de lo que deberían hacerlo.

Blaine comenzó a sentir nauseas. Entre las palabras del musculoso y las del"Chico del Café", lograron colmar su límite de resistencia.

A Blaine no le gustaba cuando las personas lo odiaban o no les agradaba. Blaine no se sentía a gusto cuando alguien le guardaba rencor.

Esa era la razón de lo que iba a hacer, haría todo lo posible por agradarle al "Chico del Café" o cualquiera que fuera su nombre. No era porque fuera inmensamente atractivo, o porque era guiado hacia él por una razón desconocida, sino porque, a él no le gustaba cuando la gente lo odiaba. Y punto.

* * *

La mente de Kurt estaba empeñada en la idea de olvidarse de Blaine.

El chico no era nada, no se conocían, dejar de pensar en él debería ser fácil. Excepto que no lo chico más bajo había comenzado a aparecer de pronto en todas partes, de cualquier manera al mismo tiempo. Kurt tenía miedo de encontrarlo tras la cortina del baño.

Después del altercado en la cocina, Kurt no había visto o escuchado del chico por una semana, luego de eso, el cantante apareció en todas partes.

Primero habían coincidido en la biblioteca. Bueno, Kurt lo había visto, trató de dar marcha atrás. Blaine intentaba alcanzar un libro del estante, Kurt había hecho lo posible por marcharse dando media vuelta, esperaba que el otro chico no se percatara de su presencia. Desafortunadamente, eso no funciono, el otro chico se lanzó directamente hacia él.

- ¡Oye! … Acabo de recordar que todavía no sé tu nombre – dijo Blaine con el ceño fruncido, alzando la vista expectante.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-añadió cuando él chico frente a él no respondió.

- No es de tu maldita incumbencia….espeto-…. ¿Para qué lo necesitas de todas maneras?...No es como si lo fueras a usar en algún momento…– añadió él "Chico del Café"con una sonrisa fingida.

Blaine estaba desconcertado y en apuros, de cualquier manera siguió adelante.

- Bueno, si quiero quejarme de ti… no puedo continuar llamándote él "Chico del Café"…-enfatizo-… tal vez podría necesitar un nombre…. –Blaine encogió los hombros bajo la autoritaria mirada fija del chico más alto.

-Porcelana… – dijo Kurt con una expresión neutral en el rostro.

Blaine estaba más confundido con cada nuevo trozo de información.

- Tus padres… Oh, uhm…. Es un nombre agradable…. Soy Blaine..–replicò èl cantante al tiempo que extendía su mano para estrecharla con él chico castaño, sin embargo él susodicho sólo se limitó a mirarla con asco.

- Bien por ti… – contesto el hombre más alto, comenzó a girar para irse pero Blaine agarro su mano, un choque eléctrico se generó cuando la piel de amos entro en contacto.

Kurt sacudió su mano del agarre con un chillido, se giró hacia Blaine que lo miraba igual de incrédulo.

- ¿Qué te dio el derecho para hacer eso? ¿Cuál es tu problema?..–grito Kurt, estaba muy enojado.

- ¡Lo siento, no quise….! Fue sólo electricidad estática…-intento aclarar-….¿Te?… ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo…Iniciamos mal…¿talvez podríamos comenzar de nuevo?... cuando consigas conocerme, quizás quieras dejar de querer matarme o tal vez comience a agradarte... – ofreció Blaine en un tono muy apresurado, antes de que cambiar a uno inseguro y tímido. –….Incluso podríamos ser amigos… – agregó el hombre más pequeño en un susurro.

Kurt miró hacia abajo en silencio, estudiando las facciones del moreno.

- No es posible…. –hablo, con eso dejó la biblioteca.

* * *

La segunda vez que se encontraron, Kurt había ido otra vez por un café, de pronto escuchó trás de él una voz molestamente feliz. Apretujo el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que la pequeña persona tras de él desapareciera, pero aparentemente no tuvo tanta suerte.

- ¿Porcelana?...¡Hola!...Sabía que eras tú….Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos de esta forma… las personas van a comenzar a pensar que finalmente te agrado…. – bromeó Blaine, en espera que él otro chico girara.

Kurt suspiró con cansancio, dio la vuelta para afrontar a Blaine.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Blaine? – preguntó Kurt irritado, presiono al chico frente a él a que contestara rápidamente, con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza y su ceja torcida.

-Vine por café, aparentemente igual que tú…. ¿Quieres que compartamos una mesa?–ofreció.

O él chico era increíblemente olvidadizo o estaba jugando muy bien, pensó Kurt para sus adentros.

- Otra vez más…No. –dijo Kurt dando un paso a su izquierda, comenzó a caminar en dirección de Blaine, se detuvo a su lado, susurro en su oído.–...Detén cualquier cosa que estés tramando, no vamos a ser amigos y tampoco me acostaré contigo…. aunque tu trasero tenga esa apariencia deliciosa en esos pantalones…–señalo, con eso se alejó.

Los ojos de Blaine casi salieron de sus órbitas por la impresión, un sonrojo de profundo carmesí apareció en su rostro. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para decir algo en defensa, pero el chico más alto ya se había marchado de la cafetería.

* * *

La última vez que Blaine apareció de la nada fue en el gimnasio. Kurt acababa de terminar de correr por media hora en la cinta sin fin. Estaba jadeando y sudando, todo lo que deseaba era una ducha, sin previo aviso una cabeza llena de rulos entró en su visión.

- ¡Porcelana! Sabía que eras tú…. ¡Hola!...-replico.

- ¡Oh, por Dios santo…¡estás en todos lados!...¿Te estás reproduciendo o algo así?...–exclamo el castaño.

Kurt estaba poniéndose más y más furioso. Intento calmarse a sí mismo.

Ignorando completamente al chico de baja estatura se fue hasta el cuarto de los casilleros. Se detuvo frente al suyo, sin percatarse, dejo que sus cosas cayeran al piso, exasperado se cubrió la cara con sus manos, suspirando con pesar, trato de recoger cada parte de sus pertenencias. No podía dejar que ese chico se acercara a él; no podía dejar que su nombre lo enojara más. Iba a mantenerse firme o por lo menos intentarlo.

Kurt no escuchó la puerta abrirse ni al chico acercándose, cuando escucho una suave voz tras de sí saltó ante el sonido.

- ¿Sabes?...Estoy tratando de ser agradable, –dijo Blaine.

Kurt giro con sorpresa, al instante levantó todas sus defensas cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Con furia, Kurt marchó hasta Blaine, lo arrincono contra un casillero, al mismo tiempo puso ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del chico más bajo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere Anderson? – escupió apuntando toda su cólera hacia el chico.

- Yo…-titubeo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ¿Qué quieres lograr? – cuestiono Kurt golpeando su palma sobre el locker junto al rostro de Blaine.

El chico más corto se tensó por unos segundos, miró directamente a los ojos de Kurt. No veía odio hacia él, más bien era desespero y frustración.

Blaine sostuvo la mirada del chico más alto por unos segundos. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder.

- Sólo quiero agradarte...-susurro honestamente en tono suave.

* * *

Me gusta la actitud de Kurt, evasivo y difícil, solo recuerden que cuando un alma gemela maltrata a su otra mitad, sufre de manera estrepitosa, al punto de morir, eso se verá en capítulos posteriores.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Hasta que terminè contigo

Actualizaciòn para este fic... Gracias por comentar.

* * *

This story belongs to the writer **Framby **she authorized the translation into Spanish. Million thanks for allowing me to translate it into Spanish. Thanks Friend…..

Titulo original: Chasing Your Love.(Persiguiendo Tù Amor)

Autora Original:Framby.

Glee pertenece a **20th Century Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan**.

* * *

**Chasing your love**

Capítulo 3: "Hasta que terminè contigo".

* * *

Al escuchar las palabras del chico, Kurt lo soltó, sus brazos cayeron a un lado, liberando a Blaine de la prisión que había creado.

Kurt permaneció estático, mirando directamente a los ojos de Blaine, por un momento lo olvidó todo. Olvidó la soledad que siempre lo acompañaba, olvidó el hecho de que nada mejoraría para él, olvidó el dolor abrasador de perder a la única persona que iba a amarlo y comprenderlo. Kurt lo olvidó todo, en su lugar, vio vida y esperanza en los ojos del otro chico. Vio en lo que podía transformarse su mundo y su estilo de vida, una sensación de tranquilidad comenzó a correr por sus venas, haciéndole sentir una paz que nunca había antes experimentado .

Kurt dio un paso atrás, casi tropezando. Necesitaba algo de espacio, necesitaba aire, necesitaba aclarar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos pestañearon sobre toda la habitación, pero nunca volvieron en dirección de Blaine. No querìa ver más al chico, no sabía qué podría pasarle y no quería averiguarlo.

Su respiración se volvió irregular, podía sentir sus pulmones oprimidos, podía sentir el hielo bajando por su sistema y el miedo comiéndoselo vivo. Sólo quería que el sentimiento se fuera. Deseaba que todas esas emociones lo dejaran y nunca más volvieran.

Su mente comenzó a girar, sus piernas se estremecieron al sentir debilitarse. Su pánico se convirtió en una salvaje paranoia dentro de su cabeza, involuntariamente miró a Blaine, encontrando sus ojos de inmediato. Al verlos, Kurt encontró su ancla.

El pánico desapareció, su respiración empezó a volverse normal, su pecho estaba moviéndose rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo por la intensa mirada de Blaine sobre él. Kurt clavo los ojos en Blaine, sus labios permanecían ligeramente abiertos con pequeñas exhalaciones saliendo.

Kurt no registró que se estaba moviendo hasta que sintió la mano de Blaine en su brazo. Kurt se inclinó y capturó los labios del chico con los suyos. Él chico inmediatamente correspondió al beso, succionó el labio inferior del castaño antes de morderlo y mover sus manos hasta el cuello del joven, atrayéndolo más cerca.

Era embriagante, Blaine no deseaba que terminara, podía sentir cada célula de su cuerpo vibrando, podía sentir cada latido de su corazón y cada uno de sus nervios reaccionando al beso.

La mano de Kurt encontró la mandíbula de Blaine, gentilmente colocó su pulgar en ls barbilla del chico para inclinar la cabeza, detuvo el beso antes de juntar sus frentes.

No se atrevían a abrir los ojos, deseaban disfrutar el momento. Ambos jadeaban, podían sentir sus alientos en los labios hinchados . El quieto silencio y las oleadas de sus pechos, los relajaban después de las duras semanas pasadas.

El momento en que las manos de Blaine alcanzaron los brazos de Kurt, el chico más alto salió de su fantasía, la realidad lo golpeò desmoronándolo. Esta vez Kurt no volvió a mirar a Blaine, no dejó que él chico dijera nada, cogió rápidamente sus cosas, antes de salir volando fuera de la habitaciòn de los casilleros.

Blaine elevó su mano hacia sus labios, podía sentir la suavidad en ellos después de haber sido besado como nunca antes.

No era un simple beso. Blaine podía distinguirlo. Se había dicho tanto en ese contacto y a la vez no lo suficiente.

Miró la puerta por la que él chico misterioso acababa de salir, se preguntaba qué era lo especial en él, por qué reaccionaba tan fuertemente a cualquier cosa que hiciera.

* * *

Kurt corrió de regreso a su casa, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, entró a su departamento y luego a su habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta, se enterró bajo las almohadas y el cobertor. Esperaba que la adrenalina de su carrera,junto a la profunda oscuridad de sus almohadas, le ayudaran a bloquear la visión de lo que había sucedido, esperaba dejar de sentir.

Pero no podía, el recuerdo de la suavidad de los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos, la firmeza del cuerpo del chico contra el suyo, se abrían paso como olas a su mente, volvían para atormentarlo.

¿Cómo podía un sólo nombre afectarlo tanto?

Porque eso era Blaine después de todo, "un nombre".

Kurt no conocía al chico, no tenía ni idea de quién era o de dónde venía. Todo lo que sabía era que el joven tenía la horrible capacidad de llegar hasta él, aparecer en cualquier lugar como un pequeño sonido explosivo, a cualquier hora del día. Así que la única cosa que desconcertaba a Kurt, el único y pequeño detalle que lo descontrolaba, era su nombre.

"Blaine Anderson".

El nombre quemaba su mente cada vez que pensaba en él; le hacía sentir enojado, amargado, posesivo y agotado, especialmente agotado.

No era de importancia con cuántos hombres él se había acostado, no importaba que le mintiera a todo el mundo sobre su secreto.

La verdad era que Kurt anhelaba su alma gemela, aún le dolía su pérdida. El hecho de que ahora conociera a alguien,exactamente con el mismo nombre,lo había arrojado en una confusión que no estaba listo para enfrentar. Pensaba que era fuerte e independiente, pero un nombre lo había desmentido.

Kurt se acomodó más bajo en el cobertor, deseaba poder olvidar este día.

* * *

No se vieron el uno al otro por pocos días, como de costumbre, la siguiente vez que lo hicieron, Blaine salto a la vista de la nada. Kurt estaba sentado en una banca, disfrutando el frío viento de comienzos de febrero, alternando entre leer su libro y observar a las personas caminar por el parque. Blaine apareció con dos vasos de café en la mano, se desplomo pesadamente junto a Kurt.

"Hola.."–saludo Blaine extendiendo uno de los cafés a Kurt, él chico lo miró suspicaz antes de tomarlo.–"Tuve que mensajear a Bas para saber cómo te gusta el café…. él tuvo que preguntarle a tu otro compañero… ¿Puck?..."- sonrió al ver a Kurt asentir–"….pienso que entendí bien tu orden..."-agregó.

-"Gracias….Esto es muy considerado…"–dijo Kurt.

Se sentaron con incomodidad uno al otro por algunos minutos, sin decir nada y limitándose a tomar sus cafés.

-"¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?"-cuestionó el pàlido chico.

"-Este…los viernes tienes un descanso entre tus dos clases matutinas….usualmente estás en la biblioteca, en la cafetería o aquí – respondió Blaine, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó aire por la boca dejando ver el aliento.

-"Eso es espeluznante..."

-Yo… probablemente…-titubeo-…. definitivamente sí….pero mis inclinaciones aterradoras te consiguieron café gratis… puede que no sea tan malo después de todo…-admitiò Blaine.

-…todavía es espeluznante… y todavía tengo dudas de por qué haces esto…– contestó honestamente, miró directamente hacia Blaine, quien sonreía con timidez.

- Yo…-pauso-… sé que lo que ocurrió en el àrea de los casilleros la última vez….fue un impulso del momento….pero lo que dije…. lo dije en serio… Quiero la oportunidad de conocerte…mostrarme ante ti quién realmente soy…. Si no te gusta lo que encuentras… creo que aún no estaré satisfecho…. pero al menos sabré que di lo mejor de mí…–dijo.

Blaine no sabía por qué estaba siendo tan honesto con el extraño, después de todo seguían siendo eso, extraños, sin tomar en cuenta los encuentros al azar que habían tenido. Pero sabía que había algo entre ellos, algo inexplicable e inefable, algo que lo empujaba hacia el chico una y otra vez.

Tenía que intentarlo hasta que se le concediera una oportunidad.

* * *

Kurt no quería dejar que este chico le encantara, no deseaba encontrarlo lindo y agradable, con su nariz roja por el frio exterior, ciertamente,no quería que le gustara, la única manera en la que podría hacerlo, era mantenerlo a un brazo de distancia o metiéndose con él, se acostaría con él y luego lo botaría, solo así el encaprichamiento que sabía que estaba allí,se iría, haría las cosas a su modo.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine, sus ojos viajaron intencionalmente entre los ojos y los labios del chico,se inclinó a un ritmo demasiado lento. Se dio a sí mismo el tiempo suficiente para invadir el espacio de Blaine, lamió sus labios cuando el hombre de cabello rizado le devolviò la mirada.

Kurt dejó que su mano descansara en la rodilla del chico, juguetonamente recorrió con uno de sus dedos lo largo de la pierna, nunca dejo de mirarlo a los ojos. Esperó hasta que sus labios estuvieran a punto de tocarse, esperó hasta que casi pudieran probarse el uno al otro, pero no completamente.

- Convénceme.-dijo sonriendo con picardía.

Con eso, Kurt rápidamente se puso en pie, una vez más caminó lejos de Blaine, dejando al chico sin aliento y un poco excitado.

Blaine se rio efusivamente de la situación.

Una vez más Kurt se alejaba de él, otra vez lo había estado provocando y a la vez ofensivo, pero al menos esta vez había aceptado, en cierta forma, darle una oportunidad, eso era todo lo que importaba, porque él no quería nada más que una oportunidad.

* * *

Días después, Blaine se presentó en el departamento de Kurt con café y panecillos. Puck abrió la puerta dejándolo pasar.

- Hey, amigo…-saludó Puck -… ¿puedo quedarme con algo? ¡Tengo hambre y huelen estupendo! – preguntó apuntando la caja llena de comida.

- Por supuesto… después de todo, los compré para comer... –contesto.

Puck abrió la caja y comenzó a llevar croissants a su boca, era muy difícil comprender qué estaba diciendo.- Bien, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?...-mascullo-…No es que sea malvado o algo por el estilo, excepto que El Capullo no está – soltó.

Blaine frunció el ceño, no entendía nada.

- ¿El Capullo es el apodo de Sebastián?-preguntó

- ¡Sí!...¡No! No, absolutamente no…-negó-…No sé de qué estás hablando…. Por favor, por favor no le digas que lo llamo así…-pidió-… Hicimos una tregua ayer por la noche después de una larga pelea por los Coco Pops…. Por favor – suplicó él chico más alto.

- Sí, claro….. No diré nada, tienes mi palabra…–prometió Blaine en acuerdo, estaba tratando de no reírse por los dos hombres adultos pelando por cereales. –…En realidad estoy aquí para ver a Porcelana…-añadió.

- ¿Estás aquí para ver a K?...-cuestionò-….Pensé que odiaba tu trasero – dijo Puck para sí mismo, hizo una mueca mirando a Blaine – Quiero decir…-intentó aclarar.

- ¿K?-

- Sí, él prefiere Porcelana con los demás, aquí soy el único que tiene el derecho de llamarlo K…-confeso.

- Oh…-sonó sorprendido-…de acuerdo…. sí, estoy aquí para ver a Porcelana… no te preocupes, creo que aún me odia….simplemente es un poco menos que antes, eso es todo.-

- Bien…final del pasillo, puerta izquierda es su habitación... –instruyo Puck, se encogió de hombros al tiempo que desaparecía con toda la caja de panecillos.

Blaine logro llegar a la puerta indicada y la golpeó suavemente.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres Noah? ¡Estoy trabajando! – Se escuchó una voz amortiguada detrás de la puerta.

- Ejem…-se aclaró la garganta-… no es él… soy Blaine.-replicò.

- ¡Ay! – un fuerte sonido hizo erupción detrás de la puerta, rápidamente Kurt apareció frente al cantante.- Qué haces aquí?.-pregunto.

- ¡Estoy convenciéndote! – respondió Blaine, inflando el pecho con orgullo al tiempo que una amplia sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Kurt, con su mano en la puerta y una mirada no tan impresionada plasmada en su cara.

- Yo… yo en realidad tenía panecillos para ti, pero no lograron pasar a Puck…. sólo quedo él café. – continuó Blaine, mostrando los vasos–….estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos salir fuera…-

- No te preocupes, haré que Puck te pague por los panecillos.. – dijo casi con amabilidad. – Sobre lo de pasar el rato fuera…. no será posible... Tengo una tarea que necesito completar…. Gracias por el café…–finalizó.

Kurt comenzó a cerrar la puerta, viendo la mirada rota de Blaine. Sintió culpabilidad recorriendo su cuerpo ante la vista, se detuvo abruptamente.

Reabrió por completola puerta y observó al chico frente a él.

- ¿Puedes darte la vuelta por un segundo?... –casi ordenó–… Por favor. –agregóKurt.

Blaine lo hizo, se dio vuelta, sin saber por qué.

- ¿Tienes algún plan para las próximas cinco horas?–pregunto,

Blaine se volteó hacia el ojiazul mirándolo con incredulidad. No pronuncio nada.

– Lo tomaré como un no… Bien, podremos pasar el rato, pero no saldremos, comeremos o dormiremos hasta que haya terminado contigo –instruyó.

El chico más alto lo notó. Las mejillas de Blaine se sonrojaron por sus palabras.

– No voy a hacer el amor contigo, solo serás mi modelo.-explicó rodando los ojos.

* * *

En la primera hora, ningún chico dijo una palabra. Kurt estaba concentrado en su trabajo, trataba de no pinchar a Blaine más de la cuenta. La cercanía y el silencio no les molestaba mucho, afortunadamente, Blaine permaneció quieto, sin sobresaltarse. Eso fue, hasta que recordó porque estaba allí en primer lugar.

- Así que… Puck te llama K… – intentó, esperando que èl chico hablara con él.

- Bien visto, Sherlock –murmuro.

Blaine esperó un poco más, cuando el otro chico no dijo nada, volvió a presionar sobre el tema.

- ¿Por qué te llama así?-

- No te incumbe...expreso-… Quédate quieto. – Kurt se puso de pie, giró hacia la espalda de Blaine, comenzaría a trabajar en las telas que reposaban en el cuerpo de Blaine.

- De acuerdo – dijo Blaine pero no dándose por vencido. - ¡Tal vez pudieras contarme sobre tu carrera!, ¿Qué estás estudiando?-

- Bueno, considerando que estoy trabajando en una tarea ahora mismo, yo diría que Bioquímica.-soltó con sarcasmo.

-¿Es moda?, ¿no?-cuestiono.

- Sí, Blaine, es moda…-canto-… ¿Jugamos a las veinte preguntas o puedo trabajar?-agrego.

Blaine se quedó callado por un minuto. Era bastante obvio que el chico no iba a decirle nada sobre sí mismo. El diseñador estaba siendo muy cauteloso con él,se requería de un milagro para pasar por sus paredes. Pero tal vez, si se abría de corazón frente al chico, éste se sentiría más a gusto.

Fue por eso que comenzó a hablar sobre sí mismo, acerca de su título en música, acerca de sus homofóbicos padres y de su dulce abuelita.

Kurt nunca lo admitiría, pero escuchó cada cosa que Blaine dijo. Cada pequeño detalle que le estaba dando, lo guardaba en su mente, sonrió silenciosamente cada vez que Blaine le contaba de algo que hizo con sus amigos cuando estaba en la secundaria, asintió cuando Blaine le contó que era de Westerville y casi hizo preguntas sobre la abuelita del cantante.

Escuchar a Blaine mientras trabajaba no fue tan desagradable como él pensaba que sería.

En el momento que Kurt se paró frente a Blaine, con sus manos trabajando rápidamente en las telas de su torso, su mente recordó el beso que compartieron. Había intentado duramente olvidarse de eso, excepto que la presencia de Blaine en su habitación y su fragancia, lo hacían muy difícil, le resultaba complicado mantenerlo fuera de su cabeza. No deseaba abordar el tema, no quería hablar de eso y ciertamente no tenía planes de hacerlo nuevamente.

Kurt entre nervios, arregló una y otra vez la tela en el cuello de Blaine, nunca logrando la perfección. Estar alrededor del chico no había sido difícil durante la primera hora, ¿por qué ahora estaba tan inquieto?.

Blaine no sabía por qué la cercanía con el diseñador de pronto se volvió incómoda.

Habían estado bien al principio, incluso cuando él chico estaba arrodillado frente a él, cerca de su entrepierna o cuando coloco su mano en su espalda. Pero ahora, su cara se encontraba a pocas pulgadas de distancia y resultaba muy desestabilizante.

Blaine a lo largo de la sesión de modelaje, había tenido tiempo para pensar sobre las veces en las que se había encontrado más o menos al azar con el otro chico. Había quedado fascinado con èl chico la primera vez que lo vio, en esa ocasión quedó completamente deslumbrado por él. Luego estaba el concierto donde de pronto,ya no tuvo ojos para nadie más, solo para Kurt.

Era angustiante lo que el hombre le estaba provocando. Kurt lo hacía sentir extraño, familiarmente extraño, cómodamente extraño e incómodamente a la vez.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que podía sentir los nervios del chico aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba claro que el cuello le estaba dando dificultades. Su cuerpo temblaba, su inquietud salía a borbollones de su cuerpo.

Blaine podía sentir la tensión del diseñador de punta. Escuchó al chico pincharse su propia piel dos o tres veces consecutivas, con cada rasguño la ansiedad crecía. Probablemente,era la cercanía de sus cuerpos, de hecho, podía sentir el aliento del diseñador golpeando su cuello,percibiendo que tan cercanos estaban.

En este momento, todo lo que Blaine podía sentir eran las emociones del otro chico emergiendo en olas, era tal su angustia, que Blaine no podía soportar que continuara así un segundo más.

Llevó su mano hasta su cuello, donde los ojos de Kurt estaban enfocados en tratar de conseguir la perfección. El cantante detuvo la mano del diseñador, alejándola del cuello, agarró los alfileres que el chico sostenía y los colocó lejos.

Después de eso, Blaine amablemente agarró la barbilla del diseñador e inclinó su cabeza, estaban viéndose el uno al otro, antes de acercarse y capturar los labios del otro chico.

Kurt no reaccionó al principio, conmocionado por las acciones del joven.

Blaine besó los labios, mordiéndolos ligeramente con suavidad, se detuvo a mirar al chico preocupado. Se observaron el uno al otro por unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer o que cosa hacer.

Se lanzaron hacia a delante y presionaron nuevamente sus labios, sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio. Se besaron apasionadamente por minutos, atrayéndose mutuamente cada vez más cerca, sin ser capaces de soltarse.

Blaine detuvo el beso, amablemente aparto las caderas de Kurt de las suyas. Sonrió levemente al otro chico inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – cuestionó.

- Estoy bien…. estoy bien….-afirmó-… Yo… eh…. tenía problemas con el cuello. – titubeo-.

Blaine asintió sin alejarse del espacio de Kurt.

- Se está haciendo tarde, debería irme…-informó-… Además, le prometí a mis amigos que podían venir esta noche y si no tengo pizza cuando lleguen a casa, ¡van a matarme! –compartió riendo.

Blaine sequitó con mucho cuidado las telas y se las dio al diseñador, quien las dobló meticulosamente, mientras él se vestía. Cuando terminó, se paró incómodamente estático, no sabía qué hacer o que decir. Se habían besado dos veces,las dos veces habían estado llenas de pasión, eso lo había desestabilizado. Blaine quería hablar sobre el tema o saber en qué condición los dejaba eso.

– Yo… este. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-pregunto dudoso.

- No voy a citas – fue la respuesta inmediata que obtuvo de Kurt.

Blaine se mordió el labio con preocupación, asintió silenciosamente, sin atreverse a levantar la vista y mirar al otro chico.

La respuesta de Kurt había sido un reflejo. Era cierto, no iba a citas. Se acostaba con un chico y dejaba las cosas así. Pero por una extraña razón se sentía muy mal al rechazar a Blaine.

El diseñador dio un paso más cerca de Blaine, tomó su mano para obtener la atención del chico.

- Eso fue rudo y fuera de lugar…. Lo siento….-se disculpó-….Usualmente no voy a citas…. no planeo ir a ninguna contigo – comenzó Kurt, haciendo una mueca por cómo sonó. –…Pero podremos pasar el rato un poco más y hablar algo la próxima vez…. Aun así, no hay nada entre nosotros… ¿de acuerdo?...Nos besamos dos veces, y eres un buen besador…-enfatizó-… pero no hay nada más, ¿entendido?-finalizó.

Blaine asintió y dio al otro chico una sonrisa triste. Recogió sus cosas, volvió a su departamento, no sin antes comprar algo de pizza. Después de todo, tenía amigos que alimentar.

* * *

- Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que Blaine ha comprado café para dos personas por lo menos dos veces en estas semanas?...¡Tienes mucho que explicar, Anderson! – dijo Wes señalando a su amigo.

Estaban descansando perezosamente sobre el piso, esparcidos en el sofá o en las sillas, comiendo pizza y bebiendo cerveza.

Esa era una de las ventajas de vivir solo, ser capaz de tener pequeñas fiestas como esta, con todos.

Wes vivía en el campus, al igual que Trent, ambos tenían compañeros de habitación; Nick y Jeff vivían juntos, porque nadie podía ser lo suficientemente estúpidocomo para compartir habitación con alguno de los dos, ya que siempre se los encontraba teniendo sexo.

Finalmente estaban David y Thad que eran compañeros de piso. Era casi un ritual mensual el reunirse donde Blaine,hacerle bromas hasta por la cosa más pequeña, pero nunca por un rumor real.

- Sí, Blaine, ¿podrías explicar por qué te vi con dos cafés en el parque? –presionó Jeff sonriendo altaneramente.

- ¿Un parque?...tú no habías dicho nada sobre un parque antes.. –comentó Blaine, asustado de lo que su amigo pudiera saber.

- Yo… emm… ¡Está bien!... ¡Te estaba siguiendo¡…¡ te vi con dos cafés y un chico guapo! – terminó por admitir Jeff.

No era sorpresa que el hombre supiera sobre eso. Era peor que la chica en ese show de televisión, que sabía acerca de todo el mudo y lo subía a internet. Excepto que Jeff era sólo un acosador.

Nick puso sus ojos en blanco con cariño a su novio, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Mi pequeño Sherlock…– susurró él moreno a un Jeff radiante.

- Él es… justo como dijo Jeff…. Es guapo… nos hemos tropezado algunas veces… –dijo Blaine.

Todos silbaron. Blaine inclinó la cabeza para esconder el sonrojo oscuro que apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Blaine tiene un mega enamoramiento por ese chico! ¡Miren su cara! – Jeff se carcajeó, tirando algunos M&M's en dirección de su amigo.

Los dulces arrojados golpearon la cabeza de Blaine, este de inmediato respondió con palomitas de maíz, comenzando una batalla a muerte con armas comestibles.

- ¡Caballeros! –regaño Wes con su voz de líder. Todos se detuvieron al instante, se disolvieron en risas nerviosas.

- Ugh… No me siento bien…. Creo que comí demasiada pizza – se quejó Blaine, recostándose sobre Trent, quien estaba en el sofá.

- ¡Hombre! ¡Calma, espera que me siente allí! – acusó Trent, mudándose hasta el piso.

- Lo siento, estoy un poco nauseoso... ¡Estoy seguro que es por Jeff y sus extrañas elecciones de ingredientes para la pizza! – bromeó Blaine.

- ¡Oye! ¡No culpes a la pizza! ¡Culpa a ese estómago que no puede soportar tan estupenda elección de ingredientes! – reclamó Jeff, hizo un puchero para conseguir un beso de Nick.

- Muy bien, es hora de hacer la lista de canciones para el siguiente concierto! –llamó Nick.

Wes tomó su computadora y comenzó a planear el evento, mientras el grupo decidía entre las opciones de canciones, entre tanto, Blaine continuaba sufriendo por el dolor de estómago en el sofá.

* * *

Kurt estaba casi dormido cuando escuchó el bip de su teléfono sonar, señalándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

El chico extendió su mano a ciegas en su mesa de noche, buscó su teléfono, lo llevó consigo asombrándose.

**_°De Desconocido°_**

**_¡Hola, soy Blaine! ¡Oficialmente te invito a nuestro próximo concierto!_**

°Para Blaine°

1) ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número? 2)¿Sabes qué hora es? 3) ¿Van a haber embarazosos covers de antiguas bandas de chicas?

**_°De Blaine°_**

**_Intimidé a Bas para que me diera tu número... Aproximadamente es medianoche, ¿pensé que tenías un reloj en tu celular?... Y sí, habrá más de mí avergonzándome mientras canto canciones de chicas._**

°Para Blaine°

Está alcanzando lo escalofriante, pero viniendo de ti no me sorprende.

Bien, estaré allí.

_**°De Blaine°**_

_**:D**_

°Para Blaine°

Vetè a dormir, Blaine.

_**°De Blaine°**_

_**Eso haré... Buenas noches, hermoso.**_

Kurt se quedó viendo el último mensaje por unos cinco minutos, esperaba que otro viniera con una disculpa o cancelando el anterior, pero nada llegó.

Kurt se quedó congeladoen su colchón, con la mano apretada alrededor del celular. Lo apagó y lo dejó en su cama, una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro. Cuando Kurt comenzó a sonreír por la pequeña palabra, gruñó a sí mismo, tomó la almohada de su lado para sofocarse con ella.

* * *

Awwwww el final me encanto. No se les olvide comentar. Hasta la pròxima.


	5. No

Hola Klainers, actualizaciòn para este fic... Gracias por comentar.

* * *

Esta historia pertenece a la escritora **Framby**, ella me a permitido traducirla al español. Un millon de gracias por permitirme llevarla al español. Gracias Amiga.

Titulo original: Chasing Your Love.(Persiguiendo Tù Amor)

Autora Original:Framby.

Glee pertenece a **20th Century Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan**.

* * *

**Chasing your love.**

Capítulo 4: "No"

* * *

**_The tide is high_**

**_(La marea es alta)_**

**_But I'm holding on_**

**_(Pero me estoy aferrando)_**

**_I'm gonna be your numbe rone_**

**_(Voy a ser tu número uno)_**

**_I'm not the kind a boy_**

**_(No soy el tipo de chico)_**

**_Who gives up just like that *Oh no*_**

**_(Que se rinde de esa forma *Oh no*)_**

Kurt entro al bar justo cuando Blaine comenzaba a cantar la primera canción de la lista.

El cantante se veía excesivamente feliz sobre el escenario, interpretaba el cover una canción de Blondie, en la versión de Atomic Kitten.

Kurt sonrió para sí mismo negando con la cabeza ante el joven-niño.

Blaine estaba demasiado radiante, divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Saltaba por todas partes, compartía su micrófono con un chico alto y rubio, quien tocaba la guitarra junto a un moreno baterista. El guitarrista se veía tan feliz como èl cantante por la elección de la canción, continuaron cantando juntos, el rubio perdiéndose en algunas notas aquí y allá.

Kurt observaba a la banda y al cantante desde el bar, sentado en un taburete, como la primera vez que viò al chico.

Esta vez, Kurt en verdad estaba escuchando la melodía. La última vez que estuvo aquí, sólo estaba buscando una presa, alguien a quien amablemente – o no tan amablemente – seducir hasta su cama. Sin embargo, hoy él estaba aquí por un amigo, o un casi-amigo.

En esta ocasión Kurt se tomó el tiempo para estudiar a Blaine, escucharlo y observarlo por completo, no sólo por el lindo cuerpo y la linda voz, sino más bien en su totalidad. El chico tenía talento sobre el escenario, tenía una presencia escénica, que hacía que la multitud quedara fascinada con él, que se quedaran colgados con cada una de sus palabras. También tenía una voz asombrosa, áspera, y reconfortante, dándole a la canción y a la letra un significado más profundo.

Kurt se encontró queriendo saber más sobre él, obtener más de él y darle a cambio también. Blaine tenía una voz arrulladora que hacía que Kurt deseara derretirse bajo sus pies.

El diseñador alejo los pensamientos de su cabeza; no le iba a gustar ese chico más allá de una amistad, estaba allí para ser agradable con él, no para encapricharse. Había tenido enamoramientos antes; nunca terminaban bien, lo sabía perfectamente. Se acomodó nuevamente en su taburete, sólo escuchando la canción y mirando al público en vez de la banda. No iba a encapricharse con otro chico, especialmente no con este, dado su nombre.

Kurt esperó a que el grupo terminara la actuación, espero por Blaine en el bar, para que viniera y lo encontrara. El cantante lo encontró en cuestión de minutos, sentandosè a su lado.

- ¡Hola!... Estoy muy feliz de verte aquí. ¿Te gustó la elección? ¿Quieres algo de beber? – cuestionó Blaine sin aliento, después de una actuación muy movida.

- Hola, -respondió Kurt sonriendo–….ya me serví, gracias….tu actuación fue… interesante... ¿Atomic Kitten? ¿En serio? …No tienes vergüenza – agregó juguetonamente, golpeandosu hombro con el de Blaine.

- ¡Oye! Escuchaba a esa banda todo el tiempo.-defendió.

- Solían usar tops naranja en cuero falso, Blaine.-señalo.

- ¡Así que has escuchado y visto sus videos! – apuntó Blaine, orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Como sea, Anderson…. por cierto, tú actuación estuvo bien…. Pero deberías boicotear a la persona que escoge la canción de inicio…él o ella tiene un gusto terrible...-sugirió.

Continuaron hablando por horas, sin tener noción del tiempo, ni a Jeff espiándolos desde el otro extremo del lugar, sonriendoles intencionadamente.

- Necesito a mi modelo mañana… ¿Te unes o tienes algo que hacer? –preguntó Kurt, sorprendiéndose ambos.

- ¿Así que ahora soy todo tuyo? –cuestionó Blaine, antes de sonrojarse profundamente al comprender el doble sentido de sus palabras.–…Es decir… sí, genial…. Por supuesto…. Sólo envíame un mensaje para cuando me desees… quiero decir… Mejor me callaré ahora…–finalizó.

Kurt estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse del chico y su balbuceo. Era cautivador y lindo. Puso su mano en el hombro de Blaine, apretándolo levemente para alejar el estrés.

- Está bien….Lo entendí…. te mensajearé –hablo Kurt tomando sus cosas, se inclinó dentro del espacio de Blaine entrelazando miradas.–...Por cierto, tu pequeño sonrojo…fue muy lindo.-susurro.

* * *

Dos días después, Blaine otra vez estaba en la habitación de Kurt modelando para él. Después de una hora o dos, recordó la promesa del diseñador, comenzó a preguntarse qué podría cuestionar sin ser demasiado.

- ¿De dónde eres? – soltó abruptamente, deseando saber más sobre él chico.

-En realidad, no muy lejos de donde eres tú…Lima, Ohio. – respondió Kurt, trabajando en unas telas delgadas. Luego de unos segundos.–...Puedo sentirte inundado de preguntas, Blaine…pregunta al azar, te diré si no quiero responder...-agregó.

- Bien…de acuerdo – tartamudeó, estaba sorprendido por la disposición del diseñador a contestar alguna de sus preguntas. –…¿Puedes contarme sobre tus padres?…Por favor.-

- No hay mucho que decir…. Mi papá es mecánico, mi mamá está muerta.–profirió encogiéndose de hombros. Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron, comenzó a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el diseñador. –...No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa...–dijo.

Blaine cerró la boca, con cuidado escogió sus palabras.-No iba a disculparme…. Iba a decir que nadie debería perder a un ser querido tan joven.-explicó.

- Gracias – susurró Kurt, esperando por otra pregunta. Cuando no llegó ninguna.- ¿No tienes alguna otra pregunta?.-expresó en voz alta

- Las tengo, pero estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría contarme las cosas a tu propio ritmo..– respondió Blaine con honestidad.

- Una vez más, gracias…Pero puedes preguntar cualquier cosa… Casi te prometí que contestaría...-replicó.

- No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo.-

Cayeron en un cómodo silencio después de eso. Blaine perdido en sus pensamientos y Kurt reflexionando sobre qué seria cómodo compartir.

- Sé que dije que hablaría….y lo haré…. Sólo que aún no estoy seguro de qué quiero compartir contigo…– añadió el diseñador honestamente. Quería lo que Blaine le estaba proponiendo, tiempo y hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo.

- Por supuesto…. Estaré aquí para cuando estés listo… Mientras tanto, yo podría acostumbrarme a un compañero de estudio…. ¿Te encontrarías conmigo en la biblioteca mañana?..-preguntó-….Estamos trabajando en un proyecto personal, necesito a alguien que me ayude a canalizar mi atención...-aclarò-…Una mosca podría distraerme con facilidad.-

-No presiones Anderson…. Nos hemos visto casi todos los días de la semana… No estoy muy seguro de querer soportarte una vez más...– dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, para demostrar que estaba bromeando.

- Pero soy digno para correr el riesgo –contestó Blaine, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Arrogante…. Me gusta….estupendo, me arriesgaré.-replicó.

Blaine hizo un pequeño baile de felicidad en su cabeza. No sólo estaba obteniendo la oportunidad de conocer al chico, sino que también estaba casi seguro de que el diseñador se encariñaría con él.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Blaine compró café antes de reunirse con Kurt en la biblioteca. Trabajaron en silencio por horas. Blaine en secreto recorría con la mirada al chico frente a él, intentando ser lo más discreto posible. Pocas veces atrapó los ojos de Kurt sobre él, se sonrieron mutuamente.

Kurt señaló el trabajo de Blaine una o dos veces durante su sesión de estudio, asegurándose de que el cantante ciertamente estuviera trabajando, y no soñando despierto.

Hicieron eso mismo unas cuantas veces durante la semana. No es que se estuvieran conociéndose mutuamente, más bien, estaban acostumbrándose el uno al otro, tratando de sentirse cómodos.

Eso era muy importante para Blaine. Deseaba que Kurt se sintiera cómodo alrededor de él; el chico tenía paredes más altas que cualquier rascacielos, Blaine no quería que él diseñador se sintiera atacado y las construyera aún más altas. Quería que se sintiera relajado y sereno alrededor de él. No importaba cuánto tardara, deseaba la relación, la confianza y la seguridad de una amistad llena de protección. Si café y sesiones de estudio eran lo que les llevaría a eso, entonces eso sería.

Fuè así como terminaron en la casa de Blaine una tarde, sentados en la sala, cada uno trabajando en su proyecto.

- Es un poco grande para una sola persona….–farfulló Kurt después de pasar cinco minutos cuestionándose si era apropiado preguntar o no.

- Uhm… ¿Acerca de qué estás hablando? ¡Oh! ¿El lugar?... Sí, mi abuela se puso un poco loca, especialmente si se trataba de un estudiante/artista en apuros – respondió Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros. Amaba su departamento, aunque a veces le resultaba un poco espacioso para él. Era bueno cuando los chicos venían, pero cuando estaba solo, el lugar se sentía vacío.

- Me gusta... No porque sea grande…. ni porque esté muy bien ubicado, sino porque luce como un hogar…. y no algo salido de una revista…. Es agradable.–admitió, Kurt lo estaba intentando, estaba tratando de hablar como lo había prometido. Asumía que no era sobre simismo, por lo menos ya no estaba dándole respuestas cortas y maliciosas, e incluso comenzaba una conversación.

-Gracias, mi abuela y yo hemos trabajado mucho en el…–compartió.

Kurt miró a Blaine un par de segundos, estudiándolo.- Tú y tu abuela son bastantes cercanos, ¿no? –cuestionó.

Ante la mención de la mujer, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine.

- Sí, es la mejor….-compartiò-…. Es muy ruda para ser una mujer mayor, pero lo compensa siendo linda... ¡Esa mujer es un ángel endemoniado! – sonrió cariñosamente a lo que sea que estuviera pasando por su mente.

- Parece agradable...-

No alcanzaron a completar su conversación, ya que la puerta principal se abrió violentamente, tres chicos se introdujeron en la sala de inmediato.

- ¡Blainey! ¡¿Podrías decirle a Wes que nunca robé su martillo?...Qué esa vez en Navidad fue sólo una equivocación...!¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que había miel en mi bolsa y que ese… - Jeff se detuvo en seco, tan pronto vio que Blaine no estaba solo, una aglomeración se creó en el pasillo. – Eh, hola – añadió él rubio luego de unos segundos.

- Jeff, cariño, ¿podrías moverte un poco?-

- Oh, verdad, lo siento….¡Miren! Blaine tiene compañía – apuntó con picardía, sonriendo burlonamente al tiempo que Nick y Wes se abrían camino a la sala.

- Hola, soy Wesley…esté es Nick y su novio Jeff….Pero puedes ignorar al idiota rubio... ¿Y tú debes ser…? - Wes se presentó a sí mismo y a Nick antes de preguntar acerca delchico frente a él.

- Soy Porcelana…es un gusto conocerlos a todos…. Probablemente debería irme...– dijo el diseñador, antes de levantarse y comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

- No tienes que hacerlo – agregó Blaine en un susurro, no quería que el hombre se fuera justo ahora.–… Si no te molesta estar rodeado de personas energéticas y sin gracia…es decir..– bromeó un poco, esperando obligar al chico para que se quedara.

- Yo… uhm…-tartamudeo.

- Oh, vamos, P…. No tenemos idea de quién eres…. te he visto todo el tiempo en el parque, en la cafetería y en el bar…. ¡Necesito saber más!.. – exclamó Jeff, antes de cerrar su boca con rapidez al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- Yo… ¿Qué?-

- Tendrás que disculpar a mi novio… algunas veces es un poquito escalofriante y un gran chismoso…admitió-….luego de verte con Osito Blaine aquí presente, puede que te haya seguido a todos lados…. Te prometo que es inofensivo…– explicó Nick con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro, mientras Jeff hacía pucheros intentando esconder su vergüenza.

- Me lo figuraba… – murmuró Kurt -…¿Es obligatorio ser escalofriante hasta el demonio para ser parte de su pandilla?.-

Wes y Nick estallaron en risas, al tiempo que Blaine hacía un puchero y Jeff ocultaba la cara en el cuello de su novio.

- Bueno, desafortunadamente estos dos están un poco sobre el límite de lo espeluznante, pero el resto de nosotros somos perfectamente normales...– informó Wes, buscando los ojos de Nick en apoyo. El moreno frotaba la espalda de su novio, pero sonrió con complicidad a su amigo.

– Espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada…–comenzó Wes a disculparse –...Estamos acostumbrados a venir, sin tocar la puerta o el timbre…. Pero podemos irnos o quedarnos todos aquí para pasar la tarde… – propuso él chico.

- Oh, no, por favor quédense…– dijo Kurt– …Sólo estábamos estudiando... yo ya estaba por irme…-

- Tonterías…. Entramos sin avisar y sin invitación…. somos los que deberíamos irnos... siendo honestos, todos morimos por conocerte…Blaine parece no poder dejar de hablar de ti….Jeff, ve a hacer un poco de café, por favor….– dijo Wes con voz muy conciliadora.

Todos se sentaron en la sala, Blaine aún haciendo pucheros.

Kurt estaba un poco incómodo, junto a los chicos con los que nunca antes había hablado. Cuando el rubio volvió con una taza de café para cada uno y se sentó en el regazo de su novio, todos comenzaron a hablar, compartiendo historias y algunas noticias sobre el resto de la banda.

Kurt escuchaba atentamente, sin saber cómo encajar. Todos ellos se conocían hace mucho tiempo, era difícil seguir cualquier conversación que estuvieran teniendo, o dar alguna opinión sin sentirse fuera de ella.

Blaine notó cuán incómodo estaba el diseñador, intento cambiar el tema. Nick pareció entenderlo, intencionadamente lo ayudo. La avasalladora personalidad de Jeff, les dio algo de que reírse, luego de unas horas, Kurt pareció relajarse un poco.

- Tengo que retirarme….. Recuerden que necesito la selección de canciones para el próximo concierto de mañana…. Nick, cuento contigo, porque sé que Blaine y Jeff lo olvidarán…. Porcelana, fue un placer conocerte…. Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho con nuestra plática...– dijo Wes amablemente, dio un adiós a todos, antes de desaparecer.

* * *

- Entonces…–comenzó Kurt–… no quiero ser entrometido, por lo que siéntanse libres de no contestarme si lo desean, pero… ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿Son almas gemelas?.. – cuestionó él chico, inseguro de si era apropiado preguntar.

Nick y Jeff intercambiaron una mirada de amor, unieron las manos con sus marcas con más fuerza. Por unos segundos, el mundo alrededor de ellos ya no existió, Kurt se sintió como un intruso en un momento tan privado. Era obvio que los dos amantes estaban recordando la primera vez que se vieron.

Lentamente volvieron a la realidad, Jeff pareció hacerle una pregunta silenciosa a su novio, quien asintió levemente.

- ¡Choque violentamente contra su auto! – exclamó Jeff, como si fuera la mejor noticia que él alguna vez tuvo -… ¡Es verdad… seriamente destruí su auto! ¡Totalmente destruido! – completó, radiante y gesticulando alegremente con su mano libre.

- Lo que mi sobre-excitado novio intenta decir es que la primera vez que nos vimos, chocó contra mi auto mientras intentaba estacionar el suyo en el parqueo de Dalton…. Estaba muy enojado con él, pero luego se deshizo en disculpas por días y días, llevándome hacia donde necesitaba ir…. Era nuevo en Dalton y este chico casi me asaltó en mi primera semana, antes de convertirse en mi caballero de armadura brillante la siguiente…

- ¡Me tomó cinco minutos saber que era él!...Es decir, es sólo cosa de verlo. ¡Por supuesto que mi alma gemela seria así de guapo! ¡Y también muy lindo!... traté de actuar calmado y correcto para no asustarlo….Después de tres semanas lo invite a salir... lo besé mientras sostenía su mano... – continuó Jeff rápidamente, reviviendo la historia a medida que la contaba.

- Y entonces dijiste mi nombre, mi nombre y apellido…. No compartíamos ninguna clase... y nunca se lo había dicho, así que no tenía forma de cómo saber mi nombre completo... Lo soltó abruptamente….ni siquiera esperó a que dijera algo antes de comenzar a saltar por todos lados... y a hacer su pequeño baile de felicidad…gritó para que todo el vecindario supiera que acababa de encontrar a su alma gemela….– terminó Nick, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza ante la ridiculez de su novio.

- ¿Qué? Estaba muy feliz, ¿está bien?...No puedes culparme… –replicó Jeff, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Por supuesto que no…–resolvió Nick dándole un beso en los labios, se giró hacia Kurt y Blaine, quienes los escuchaban silenciosamente.

- Es una historia muy bella… Son muy afortunados de haberse encontrado el uno al otro… –dijo Kurt, con soledad marcada en la voz.

- ¡Oh, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a la tuya pronto!.. –prometió Nick, sin perderse la mirada anhelante en el rostro de Blaine y la derrotada en Kurt.

-También debería irme…– dijo Kurt parándose rápidamente.–….Fue agradable conocerlos y hablar con ustedes…. Rómpanse una pierna en su próxima actuación.-agregò.

Todos se despidieron, al segundo que Kurt se paró fuera del edificio, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, bloqueando que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos. Nick y Jeff se veían tan felices, tan equilibrados y completos. No quería hacerlo, pero ansiaba a la suya, ansiaba el amor incondicional de su alma gemela, la seguridad de sus brazos y la calidez de su corazón.

Kurt estaba feliz por la pareja, claro que lo estaba, pero también se sentía amargado y cansado. Estaba cansado de dormir las noches con extraños, y tener los días tan vacios.

* * *

**[De Blaine]**

**¡Hey, desconocido! No hemos hablado desde días, pero estaba pensando, si no estás ocupado, ¿te gustaría pasar la noche del martes conmigo?**

[Para Blaine]

Hola. Sabes que el martes es San Valentín, ¿correcto?

**[De Blaine]**

**Lo sé, pero estoy completamente solo y no me gusta estar solo el día de San Valentín. Además, preferiría pasarlo contigo que en la pequeña fiesta de Wes para corazones solitarios. ¿Entonces? ¿Tú, yo, películas y helado?**

Kurt no tenía la intención de pasar el día de San Valentín por su propia cuenta, pero en verdad, tampoco quería pasarlo con Blaine. Sentía como si era algo que haría una pareja, ellos no eran una, apenas eran amigos. Pero conociéndose, era, o salir con Bas y Puck y buscar a un chico para tener sexo, o pasar una agradable velada con el cantante, con toda honestidad, Kurt estaba harto de tanto sexo sin sentido.

[Para Blaine]

Si cambias helado por cheescake, estoy dentro.

* * *

En la noche del martes, Kurt entró en el departamento de Blaine, sacándose el abrigo por el hombro, su nariz estaba un poco roja, debido al frío del exterior.

- Tengo un montón de películas al lado de la TV, puedes elegir la que quieras…. Voy a calentar nuestra cena... – dijo Blaine, antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Kurt estudió la colección de DVD's de Blaine, escogió una que no fuera en exceso romántica, pero tampoco demasiado aterradora.

Estaban sentados en el sofá cuando comenzaron a comer, mientras veían la película.

- Tengo que admitir que esto es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que Puck tenía… -confesò Kurt.

El timbre de la puerta sonó fuerte, Blaine por su parte rodó los ojos.

- ¡Será mejor que no sean Wes o Trent de nuevo!...Lo siento, dame un minuto – se excusó Blaine, camino hasta la puerta.

Kurt continuó comiendo y mirando la película, hasta que escuchó un ruido amortiguado y voces desde la puerta principal. Blaine parecía mantener una profunda conversación con quien quiera que fuera. Luego de cinco minutos, Kurt se levantó y fue a ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

- Blaine, querido, realmente estoy feliz de que por fin tengas un poco de acciòn, pero mi espalda me está matando, así que déjame entrar ahora.-ordenò.

- Abuela, sólo no…

- ¿Blaine? – preguntó Kurt. El hombre se giró, dándole la oportunidad de ver quién estaba en la puerta. Era una pequeña anciana, con un abrigo blanco y parada con galanterìa.

- ¡Oh, por dios, bebé! – chilló la anciana, pellizcando las mejillas de Blaine-… ¡Te conseguiste uno lindo!...– la mujer pasó junto al cantante y extendió su mano hacia Kurt. - Soy Suzie, la abuela de este pequeñín…. Estoy segura de que él ya te contó todos sobre mí…. Así que, cariño, ¿cuál es tu nombre, de dónde eres y qué talla de condón usas?...-cuestionó.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron, su boca se abrió involuntariamente ante las palabras de la mujer. Blaine se quedó dónde estaba, congelado por el shock.

Kurt se compuso más rápido que su no-totalmente-amigo, le respondería a la abuela.

- Mi nombre es Porcelana, madam… soy de Ohio, al igual que su nieto…. Respecto a la última pregunta, cómpreme un trago y le diré todo lo que quiera saber sobre mis partes intìmas..– le guiñó un ojo a la mujer, quien sonrió y asintió rápidamente.

- ¡Hecho!...-exclamó-… Blainey, dos whiskey…-ordenó-… ¡Me siento afortunada esta noche!-

Pasaron las horas hablando y riendo todos juntos, conversando sobre la infancia de Blaine, pero nunca mencionando a sus padres. La anciana les contó sobre cómo solía viajar todo el tiempo, de cómo se enamoró de un italiano un verano y cómo huyeron juntos en un bote. La mujer era como una chispa, y quizás un poco ruda para su edad, pero había vivido completamente, sus historias eran asombrosas.

- Entonces, Porcelana. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi nieto? – preguntó la mujer, bebiendo su cuarto vaso de whiskey.

Kurt se movió incómodo en su asiento, mirando a Blaine para buscar algún apoyo, sin embargo el cantante lo miraba expectante, esperando que respondiera.

-Es un músico muy talentoso y un hombre muy confiado en el escenario…-replicò-... Puede fascinar a una multitud con sólo hablarles, embelesarlos con una canción y su guitarra….también es muy persistente, inteligente y divertido, alegre y al borde de lo espeluznante. – añadiò Kurt honestamente.

Al joven, le gustaba el chico. Pero, no estaba listo para admitirlo, no estaba listo para expresarlo con palabras, ahora, al menos podía darle una respuesta honesta a la pregunta de la mujer.

Suzie cuidadosamente estudió el rostro de su nieto, cuando "su amigo", daba una respuesta a su pregunta. Nunca lo había visto así de tranquilo, en calma y feliz en su vida. Pero lo que más le había impactado era cómo los dos chicos, en cierta forma eran unísonos, parecían equilibrarse mutuamente.

Con suerte escuchó la respuesta del diseñador, realmente no tenía importancia para ella. Las palabras podrían estar vacías, el lenguaje corporal era importante para ella, la forma en que ambos giraban alrededor del otro, hablaba a gritos.

- ¿Tienes planeando pedirle salir pronto? –

Los dos jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras de la mujer, pero ninguno habló.

Después de un momento de silencio, la señora rodó los ojos apuntándolos.– Escuchen….. Obviamente quieren meterse en los pantalones del otro, lo sepan o no…. Pero también puedo decir que aquí hay más que lujuria descabellada entre ustedes dos…. ¿Que esperan para juntar su mierda?, y tú chico,– dijo Suzie, volteando hacia Kurt –….invítalo a salir como un verdadero caballero, corta cualquier mierda por él… y trátalo correctamente….. Si no lo haces, yo misma te sacaré las bolas…. ¿Entiendes? – La mandíbula de Kurt crujió, pero él joven asintió de todas maneras.

–¡Dios!...-exclamó-…. Ahora, puedo verme como una lindura de treinta años, pero muero por llegar a mi cama….. Así que, ustedes dos, almas jóvenes, me disculpan, volveré a mi casa...Pequeñín, llámame de vez en cuando para saber que no estás muerto….–replicó, Blaine también asintió, ayudó a la mujer a salir del edificio, antes de volver al departamento donde el diseñador aún estaba sentado en el sofá.

- Lo siento por lo que sea que haya dicho… sé que ella puede ser demasiado…yo ya estoy acostumbrado…-aclaro-…ella se comportó inapropiadamente un par de veces esta noche… –agrego Blaine disculpándose, asustado de que su abuela hubiera espantado al joven.

-De todas maneras…ella tenía razón… Mereces a alguien que te trate correctamente…alguien que te lleve a citas románticas…– hablò Kurt.

- Tú podrías ser ese alguien, ¿sabes? – dijo Blaine con timidez, sin mirar a los ojos de Kurt.

El más alto mordió su labio con preocupación, se puso de pie, antes de invadir el espacio de Blaine.

-Blaine, no podría ser ese alguien…. No te trataría bien…. no soy romántico...-enfatizó-…. Todo lo que podemos tener es amistad… eso es todo…. No presiones, por favor– pidió Kurt, con un nudo formándose en su garganta.

- ¿Qué tal una cita?...simplemente una…-rogó-… si no es lo que esperabas, entonces no lo volveré a mencionar...– ofreció esperanzadoramente.

- No…. –dijo Kurt fríamente–…no saldré en cita contigo, no te invitaré a salir…. ni te consideraré como otra cosa que un chico agradable que una vez me tiró el café encima…. Déjalo…ahora.-escupió.

Kurt abandonó el lugar rápidamente, sin mirar a su propietario.

Blaine se fue a la cama casi de inmediato. Apagó la luz, tratando de olvidar su creciente dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Sneak Peek:"¿Què estas haciendo Blaine?

Auch...Kurt es muy rudo, pero Suzie tiene razòn. Hasta la pròxima.


	6. Mi respuesta es sí

Hola Klainers, actualizaciòn correspondiente para esta historia, Gracias por comentar.

* * *

Esta historia pertenece a la escritora **Framby**, ella me a permitido traducirla al español. Un millon de gracias por permitirme llevarla al español. Gracias Amiga.

Titulo original: Chasing Your Love.(Persiguiendo Tù Amor)

Autora Original:Framby.

Glee pertenece a **20th Century Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan**.

* * *

**Chasing your love**

Capítulo 5: "Mi respuesta es si".

* * *

Dos días después, Nick y Jeff, acompañados por Sebastián pasaron de visita donde Blaine, llevaban café y algunos panecillos. Entraron por su cuenta, caminaron en direcciòn de la sala, donde Blaine se encontraba recostado en el sofá.

- Te ves como una completa mierda…–indicó Sebastián, antes de dejarse caer en una silla.

- Lo mismo digo de ti...– murmuró Blaine entre dientes.

Nick se le acercó, con preocupación posó su mano en la frente del cantante.

- No te ves muy bien, Blaine…. No tienes fiebre…pero pareces cansado…. ¿Quieres que llamemos a un doctor?.-cuestionó.

-Estoy bien… – dijo Blaine, agarrando firmemente su almohada.

Jeff se sentó junto al sofá, cerca del rostro de su amigo.

- ¿Necesitas algo?.-

-Sólo estoy cansado…-expreso-…¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?– Blaine se sentó en el sofá, haciendo espacio para sus amigos. La pareja se sentó junta, acurrucándose muy cerca.

- Queríamos pasar por aquí…. ¡No nos hemos visto….en lo que parece ser una eternidad!.–respondió Jeff, mientras Sebastián leía superficialmente una revista con gesto aburrido.

- ¿Qué hay con el guante? –preguntó Sebastián, apuntando la mano izquierda de Blaine.

- Olvidé comprar maquillaje, lo llevo puesto para esconder mi marca…– respondió adormilado.

- Típico de ti….pero, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – cuestionó Nick.

- Nada, en realidad…–se limitó a hablar.

Jeff miró a su amigo, volviéndose completamente hacia él.

-Blainers, recuerda que te conocemos…. Ahora, ¡dime qué está ocurriendo!...Esos pantalones, son los pantalones de "necesito abrazos y mimos"–

Blaine rodó los ojos y miró a Sebastián. Cuando vio que el joven estaba muy interesado en la revista, se dispuso responder.- Le pedí salir a Porcelana…–admitió, el rubio automáticamente comenzó a rebotar en el sofá, aplaudiendo y sonriendo con felicidad.

- ¡Eso es tan genial! …Se ven lindos juntos y…. – Nick posó su mano en el brazo de su novio, el toque actuaba como un botón de apagado.

Blaine desvió la vista.

- Dijo que no…me dijo que nunca iba a verme como algo más que un amigo….Yo sólo… - volvió a ver a Sebastián, quien seguía sin prestarles atención. Blaine no quería que el joven los oyera. Después de todo, Porcelana era su compañero de piso. – Sólo no sé cómo actuar con él... Yo quiero… es decir...-terminó de susurrar.

- ¡Tú quieres seducirlo, besarlo,abrazarlo, y hacer hermosos bebés gay!...– susurró Jeff, aún feliz.

Blaine lo miró, después de un momento asintió levemente.

-Lo que necesitas es ponerle sexualidad a tu juego…. Agrega un poco de cuero…. Deja de lado el corbatín….te hace ver como de 12….no estoy seguro de que él esté dentro del rango de "Papi pervertido" …– gritó Sebastián desde el otro lado de la habitación, en tono aburrido.

Los tres hombres en el sofá giraron la cabeza para mirarlo, él joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros. –Mira, él escoge un chico, se acuestan, y eso es todo….-informó-… No se va a enamorar de tu pequeño y dulce coqueteo…. Le gusta el sexo y la tensión sexual…. Dale eso, hazle insinuaciones... seguro será todo tuyo por una noche….-invitó.

El ceño de Blaine se frunció, al tiempo que la pareja volteaba a ver su reacción. Abrazó la almohada contra su pecho.-¿Qué tal si lo quiero para algo más que una noche?.-preguntó con timidez.

-Conviertete en un maldito dios del sexo…-escupió-… no lo sé….Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí...– respondió el más alto exasperado, volvió a su revista.

Jeff tomó la mano de Nick entre las suyas, miro a Blaine.

- Blaine, ¿qué hay de èl?…-

- No lo sé… Yo sólo… él es insoportable, desagradable y rudo, no me habla… la mayoría del tiempo me grita, pero… lo está intentando y, no lo sé, yo… es complicado – suspiró.

- Oye, de acuerdo…. No necesitas tener todas las respuestas….Te gusta el chico, eso es obvio, no te provoques una jaqueca por nada….¿Estarás bien?.-

Blaine sonrió y asintió un poco, bajando sus ojos. Jeff se movió del chico de pelo rizado, ambos, Nick y él, lo tomaron en un abrazo, dejando que el joven descansara un poco.

Cuando Blaine despertó, estaba cubierto por una manta, tenía una pequeña nota pegada en la frente, cortesía de Jeff Sterling, él asumía. Pensó en lo que Sebastián le había dicho, en lo que la pareja trató de preguntarle. Suspiró con pesadez. Todo era muy confuso, pero en verdad quería ser más cercano a Porcelana.

Blaine pensó sobre eso por horas, mandó un mensaje a su amigo, mientras que un plan se formaba en su cabeza.

* * *

Kurt no tenía ni idea de por qué Sebastián insistió para que se encontraran en el bar. Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que habló con Blaine, sabía muy bien que él y su banda tocaban esta noche.

El diseñador deseaba no tener que interactuar con él. No quería hablar con él chico, no quería que se volviera más cercano, pero al mismo tiempo el cantante cavó un hueco muy profundo en su alma, de una forma que nada ni nadie lo había hecho antes.

El castaño esperó por su amigo, a medida que más y más personas se acumulaban en el repleto lugar.

Las luces se atenuaron cuando la banda entró en el escenario. Kurt no vio a Blaine en un principio, pero cuando lo hizo, su mandíbula cayó, sintió ondas calientes recorriendo su cuerpo.

El líder vestía unos muy, muy ajustados pantalones de cuero en color blanco, con botas altas hasta la rodilla y una chaqueta de cuero en el mismo color, con nada debajo. Un largo collar rebotaba contra su desnudo pecho en cada paso que daba. Kurt no podía apartar la mirada. El chico se veía como un maldito dios del sexo, los pantalones abrazaban su trasero y muslos excepcionalmente.

Blaine tomó su micrófono y le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a su banda, la cual empezó a tocar.

_When you came the air went out_

_(Cuando tú entraste, el aire salió)_

_And every shadow filled up with doubt_

_(Y cada sombra se llenó de dudas)_

_I don't know who you think you are_

_(No sé quién te crees que eres)_

_But before the night is trough_

_(Pero antes de que la noche acabe)_

Blaine estaba cantando lentamente en voz grave, buscando los ojos del diseñador en la multitud. En el segundo que los encontró, entrecruzó la mirada con él y murmuró en el micrófono.

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

El cantante agarro el micrófono y cruzó el escenario, moviendo las caderas y pasándose la mano por su cabello. Podía sentir la atención de la multitud aumentando, podía sentir cuánta lujuria irradiaba, por la forma en que algunos hombres y mujeres reaccionaban cada vez que su voz descendía.

I_'m the kind to sit up in his room_

_(Soy del tipo que se sienta arriba en su habitación)_

_Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue_

_(El corazón enfermo y ojos llenos de azul)_

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

_(No sé qué es lo que me has hecho)_

_But I know this much is true:_

_(Pero sé que esto es muy cierto:)_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

Blaine se lamió los labios meticulosamente, antes de morderlos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello, dejando que su cuerpo se moviera y sus caderas se mecieran con cada nota.

La tensión en el bar era sofocante, Blaine podía percibir todos los ojos fijos en su sudoroso, resbaladizo y desnudo pecho, al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por él, enredando sus dedos juguetonamente en su collar.

Giro bruscamente su cabeza de vuelta al micrófono y susurró con seducción, mientras entrelazaba sus ojos con los del diseñador.

_When you came in the air went out_

_(Cuando llegaste, el aire se fue)_

_And all those shadows there filled up with doubt_

_(Y todas esas sombras se llenaron de dudas)_

El cantante sonrió con picardía y cambió su vista hacia otro hombre entre la gente, continuando la canción.

_I don't know who you think you are_

_(No sé quién te crees que eres)_

_But before the night is trough_

_(Pero antes de que la noche acabe)_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas realmente malas contigo)_

_I don't know what you've done to me_

_(No sé qué es lo que me has hecho)_

_But I know this much is true_

_(Pero sé que esto es muy cierto)_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas realmente malas contigo)_

Se aseguró de terminar la canción mientras miraba a algún desconocido entre la multitud, evitando deliberadamente ver los ojos de Porcelana. Cuidadosamente se presionó contra la base del micrófono, mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo de forma presuntuoso al desconocido. Pudo ver al hombre sonrojarse y gruñir con frustración y lujuria.

_I don't know what you've done to me_

_(No sé qué es lo que me has hecho)_

_But I know this much is true_

_(Pero sé que esto es muy cierto)_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo)_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

_(Quiero hacer cosas realmente malas contigo)_

Blaine saltó del escenario, se encaminó hacia el público, lo suficiente cerca del bar, y lo suficiente próximo al escenario para escuchar la banda a la perfección. Escogió un lugar donde sabía que el diseñador podía verlo, comenzó a bailar solo, balanceando sus caderas y moviendo sensualmente su cuerpo.

Con rapidez un hombre se posicionó tras de él, tomándolo por las caderas, haciendo que se mecieran a un ritmo tentador. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente alineados con el del otro, con lentitud, Blaine se volteó para posar sus manos en el cuello del hombre, atrayéndolo más cerca. Se movieron juntos, moliéndose mutuamente por breves segundos. El hombre bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Blaine, atrayéndole aún más, golpeando levemente sus frentes.

* * *

Kurt observaba fijamente a Blaine. El joven se balanceaba cerca e íntimamente con el extraño, sus cuerpos estaban presionándose, casi teniendo sexo en la pista. Blaine estaba incluso más sexy que en el escenario, su cuerpo bailaba y seguía la canción, moviéndose con cada golpe de ritmo, ondulando las caderas y recorriendo con las manos su cuerpo y el del desconocido.

Kurt lamió sus labios cuando notó el sudor goteando del pecho de Blaine. El chico lucía deliciosamente peligroso. Sin embargo todo estaba fuera de lugar, por diferentes razones.

Los primeros pensamientos de Kurt fueron un gruñido posesivo, acompañado de un "Mío". El comportamiento de Blaine no era característico en él, además de que era perturbadoramente equivocado.

Kurt cruzó la pista, tomando la mano de Blaine, lo jaló con él hasta el baño. Entró en el cuarto,gruñéndole a los hombres que estaban allí:

- ¡FUERA..! – ordenó.

Todos se detuvieron de lo que estaban haciendo, salieron con rapidez. Kurt puso el seguro a la puerta y se giró para ver a Blaine. Caminó hacia el lavabo, elevó una mano para acariciar la mejilla del joven

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Blaine? – preguntó el diseñador, mientras comenzaba a remover cuidadosamente el delineador de ojos que se le había corrido al cantante durante el baile.

-Divirtiéndome….y esperando tener suerte esta noche…-respondió altanero-…¿Qué hay de ti? –cuestionó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kurt lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño. - ¿Qué estás haciendo, Blaine? – repitió tomando el mentón del chico e inclinando su cabeza, para que no tuviera otra opción que mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.– exhaló inquietamente.

Los hombros de Blaine descendieron en vergüenza, apartó la vista, sin ser capaz de sostener la mirada del diseñador.

- ¿Por qué te importa?...–cuestionó con enojo –…No es como si tuviera importancia para ti…. Sólo soy un amigo desechable…. Sólo te intereso cuando puedo serte útil...o cuando estoy a punto de acostarme con un extraño….en medio de una multitud borracha...-reprocho.

Kurt soltó la barbilla de Blaine, reconocìa lo que el chico acababa de decir. Había dado en el punto, era la verdad, dolía escucharla tan claramente. Mordió su labio, para prevenirse de decir algo más, silenciosamente removió todo el maquillaje que el chico tenía en el rostro.

Blaine tampoco dijo nada, dejó ser limpiado, dejando escapar cortos suspiros de rabia.

- No eres un amigo desechable…-dijo el chico pálido.

- Oh…valla… ni siquiera soy un amigo…-soltó-…Ahora, si me disculpas, hay un tipo que quiere llevarme a casa…–Blaine empujó a Kurt lejos de él, se encamino hacia la puerta. Kurt lo detuvo tomando su mano, con suavidad se ubicó trás de él, de modo que su espalda estuviera pegada a su pecho. Suspiró y dejó su frente caer contra la cabeza del más bajo.

-Déjame llevarte a casa…. No… no te vayas con él…– rogó Kurt, movió sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Blaine y lo atrajo más, abrazándolo por detrás firmemente. No tenía idea de por qué la necesidad de retener a Blaine lejos de ese tipo, era tan fuerte. Todo lo que sabía era que si Blaine se iba a casa con ese desconocido, estaría destruido. La sola idea de eso congelaba su corazón, un blanco y frío pánico invadía su estómago.–…Por favor, ven conmigo – repitió, cerrado sus ojos con fuerza.

Blaine llevó sus manos sobre las del diseñador y las entrelazó, al tiempo que dejaba que el enojo muriera.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debería? – preguntó tranquilo.

Kurt lentamente giró al joven, tratando de mantener sus manos unidas, lo besó en los labios gentilmente y con desesperación, intentando que Blaine comprendiera todo lo que él no podía, con el beso.

- No lo sé…. No sé por qué deberías irte conmigo y no con él… pero por favor... Yo… yo no quiero que lo hagas, Blaine.-admitió.

Blaine miró al chico frente a él. El diseñador era la viva imagen de la confusión, deseo y desesperación. Era claro que nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido para él, que estaba luchando contra todo su ser para decir esas palabras.

Tampoco para Blaine tenía sentido. Bailar con el desconocido había estado muy mal en muchos niveles. Luego el castaño le había pedido que no lo hiciera, que se fuera con él en su lugar. Blaine no sabía que necesitaba esas palabras, hasta que las escuchó. El calor de los brazos del diseñador alrededor de él junto a sus ojos suplicantes lo mareaban.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo… – confesó el cantante.

Kurt dejó ir las manos de Blaine, recorrió con las suyas el pelo rizado del joven frente a él, acariciando la parte trasera de su cuello, atrayendo su cabeza, besándolo ligeramente una y otra vez.-Tampoco lo entiendo… por favor Blaine…. Ven a casa conmigo.-susurro entre besos.

Blaine se permitió llevar por al chico más alto, sus brazos sosteniéndolo con firmeza, inclinándose ante el contacto.

- Bien…. está bien, vámonos…. Pero, ¿podemos ir a mi casa? …No quiero estar con más gente esta noche.-pidiò èl cantante.

- Claro.-

Se soltaron de las manos, rápidamente salieron del baño. Una larga fila de hombres molestos les gruñeron, deseando entrar. Pero ninguno de los dos escuchó, no pasó mucho antes de que salieran del bar y tomaran un taxi. Se sentaron muy cerca, tomandose nuevamente de las manos, la noche los envolvía, la luz de los faroles los arrullaba en una paz serena.

Silenciosamente entraron en el edificio de Blaine, luego a su departamento, sin molestarse en encender las luces. Kurt guio a Blaine hasta la habitación, lo recostó en su cama, su cabeza apoyándose contra las almohadas. Kurt se colocó sobre él, su propia cabeza debajo de su mentón, una mano arriba de su pecho.

- ¿Abrázame? – pidió Kurt.

Los brazos de Blaine inmediatamente lo rodearon, abrazándolo más cerca, y sosteniéndolo en un cálido abrazo necesitado.

Se quedaron en silencio, por minutos o tal vez horas, escuchando los latidos del corazón del otro, apaciguados por sus fragancias, dejándose estar en calma y anclados por los brazos y el cuerpo de ambos.

- Deberíamos dormir; ha sido una larga y ajetreada noche…– manifestó Blaine, al tiempo en que Kurt afianzaba su agarre en su brazo. Una pacífica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine, se acercó para besar la frente del diseñador.–...Quiero dormir contigo esta noche…quiero tenerte cerca de mí…si es posible…-

Kurt estaba completamente perdido por lo que le estaba ocurriendo esta noche. Nada tenía sentido, de alguna forma todo estaba perfectamente, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en algo y analizar todo. Por una vez quería ceder, dejarse querer y tomar lo que anhelaba. Los fuertes brazos alrededor de él lo sostenían con firmeza, pero, era como si no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, a pesar de lo mucho que estaban presionados contra el otro.

El simple gesto le hacía sentir protegido, importante y amado. El chico pàlido cerró los ojos y apreció el momento, cuidadosamente se tomò el tiempo para absorber los sentimientos. Quería ser capaz de recordar este instante; quería recordar cómo se sentía ser atesorado de esta forma.

- Sí, por favor… – susurró Kurt, asustado de romper lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lentamente se sentó en el regazo de Blaine, removió la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejándose la camiseta interna. Se puso en pie, sacándose los pantalones y zapatos, quedándose en ropa interior, volvió a la cama.

Blaine se lo había quitado todo,con excepción de su ropa interior, rebuscaba en su gaveta un par de pantalones de pijama. Una vez que los encontró, le pasó uno a Kurt, esperó a que este lo tomara, él chico se lo puso con rapidez.

El diseñador se acercó a la cama, sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo. Blaine gateó al lecho, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Kurt se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cantante, empezó a pasar sus manos por el cabello rizado, arañando y acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

Aún permanecían en silencio, cada movimiento era inseguro y tentativo. No sabían qué esperar de la noche, ni del otro chico. Todo era muy sobrecogedor y confuso para los dos.

Kurt salpicaba besos en el cuello de Blaine, sonsacando gemidos y quejidos del cantante.

Las manos de Blaine volaron hasta la cintura de Kurt, tratando de liberarlo de su camiseta.

- ¡No! – gritó, saltando lejos de Blaine – Yo… - comenzó, asustado de decir algo màs.

Sacarse la camiseta significaba que Blaine sería capaz de ver la marca tachada, la señal de que había perdido lo más atesorado, Kurt no quería que eso sucediera. Su secreto tenía que mantenerse a salvo. Nadie lo sabía, solo su padre, él no sólo ya no tenía a su alma gemela, sino que no tenía otra marca en su piel. No podía exponerse de esa forma, no esta noche, no frente a Blaine.

-Lo siento, no debería haber… No sé qué estamos haciendo... No sé qué está pasando… Lo siento….Sólo abracémonos y durmamos, ¿te parece? – ofreció Blaine tentativamente.

El diseñador asintió levemente, ambos se recostaron en la cama, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible.

* * *

Blaine despertó primero en la mañana, sonrió con calidez ante el chico en sus brazos. El diseñador tenía una pierna enredada con la de él y un brazo estirado sobre su cintura, inmovilizándolo en la cama. Blaine comenzó a acariciar su cabello, arañándolo un poco.

Kurt rozó su nariz en la curva del cuello de Blaine, tomó un profundo respiro, antes de besarlo bajo el mentón.

- No entres en pánico, por favor… –pidió Blaine casi suplicando, mientras sentía a Kurt despertar.

- No estoy entrando en pánico.. – murmuró Kurt entre dientes adormilado.

-Bien – dijo, antes de, nuevamente, atraer al chico más cerca, reforzando el abrazo.

Desde su explosión en el baño, la noche anterior, y el comienzo de lo que sea que esto fuera, el otro chico no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él. Blaine lo quería lo más cerca posible, deseaba sostenerlo y nunca dejarlo ir, deseaba estar envuelto en él y sólo en él. Lo quería a él. El corazón de Blaine se detuvo un poco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar.

Al tiempo que Kurt comenzó a dibujar patrones en su brazo, Blaine llegó a la conclusión de que no le importaba lo que eso significaba. Él quería a este chico, tan simple como eso. Quería amarlo y ser amado por él. La noche pasada y esta mañana eran confusas, por decir menos, pero ahora las cosas estaban claras, era mucho más que un encaprichamiento.

– Quiero que…-

- Sí – respondió Kurt, sin dejar que Blaine terminara su frase.

El cantante se apoyó un poco para mirar a los ojos de Kurt.

- Ni siquiera sabes qué iba a decir.. – dijo, sonriendo suavemente.

-Estabas a punto de invitarme a salir... En una cita – contestó, sus ojos entrelazados con los del otro chico.–…Mi respuesta es sí...-terminó de murmurar

* * *

Siiiiii... al fin acepto salir...Hasta la pròxima.

Sneak Peek: "Èl no va a venir".


	7. Èl no va a venir

Hola Klainers, acà està la actualización para este hermoso sueño, conforme avancen los capítulos, se volverá más interesante.

A leer y dejar un comentario.

* * *

Esta historia pertenece a la escritora **Framby**, ella me a permitido traducirla al español. Un millon de gracias por permitirme llevarla al español. Gracias Amiga.

Titulo original: Chasing Your Love.(Persiguiendo Tù Amor)

Autora Original:Framby.

Glee pertenece a **20th Century Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan**.

**Chasing your love**

* * *

Capítulo 6:"Èl no va a venir".

* * *

Blaine llevaba esperando más de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Porcelana aún no llegaba.

Al principio, el cantante pensó que sólo estaba retrasado. Después de todo, era la noche del martes, el diseñador tenía clases todo el día. Tal vez sólo había tenido un mal día, a eso se debía su tardanza.

Blaine se dijo eso por diez minutos, mirando hacia la puerta cada vez que se abría, esperando ver al chico castaño entrar, decepcionándose en más de una ocasión.

Después de veinte minutos, Blaine comenzó a pensar que tal vez le había ocurrido algo. Los accidentes ocurrían todos los días. Tal vez se había caído muy fuerte, rompiéndose un brazo, o puede que no se sintiera bien.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, Blaine empezó a creer que el chico simplemente no llegaría, había sido plantado sin razón aparente, agregando al hecho de que quizàs no le gustaba, no de la forma en la que él se sentía atraído por el diseñador.

Se sentó allí, reflexionando una y otra vez, sobre cómo podría haber sido diferente, cómo podría haberlo hecho funcionar, en verdad se esforzarìa. Porque no era sólo una atracción, lo que ellos compartìan luego de ese concierto, era mucho más que atracción, algo mucho más profundo, incluso él no tenía palabras para describirlo, comprendìa cómo se había sentido después de esa noche.

Esperó un poco más, obteniendo miradas de lástima por parte de la mesera. Podía verla por el rabillo del ojo, eso lo apuñalaba aún más profundo.

El diseñador no vendrìa, porque él no era lo que necesitaba o quería. Se había engañado a sí mismo con eso, imaginando cosas que no estaban allí, convirtiéndolas en algo que no era.

Porcelana no iba a venir, porque él no era suficiente para él diseñador.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – exclamó, tapando su nariz, al tiempo que corría al baño más cercano.

Se paró frente al espejo, vio una gruesa línea roja yendo desde su nariz hasta su mentón, su mano estaba cubierta de sangre. Nunca le había pasado antes, él no padecía de sangre por la nariz, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Se quedó estático, frente al lavabo, pellizcando su nariz con una mano y llenándola de pañuelos con la otra, esperando a que se detuviera.

* * *

Kurt entró en el restaurante casi una hora tarde. Asì no era como había planeado que la cita transcurriera, deseaba que Blaine hubiese esperado por él.

- Uhm, hola…. Alguien está, ojalá, aún esperando por mí…. Mesa para Anderson.. –informó Kurt, casi disculpándose. No perdió la mirada de muerte de la mesera cuando revisó el libro.

- Ha estado esperando por casi una hora, para que lo sepa… – señaló la mujer, mientras lo dirigía hasta la mesa.–….Comprendo que no es de mi incumbencia, pero debería haberlo visto por los últimos veinte minutos….Empiece por tratarlo bien…si no escupiré en su comida. – amenazó.

Las cejas de Kurt se levantaron ante las palabras de la mujer, asintió tímidamente.

– Acaba de ir al baño, debería salir en un minuto…. Espero que no sea una espera tan larga para ti... – agrego la mujer con veneno, antes de volver con sus otros clientes.

Kurt se sentó asombrado, se sentìa como un niño pequeño que fue regañado por pintar en la pared. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y espero a que Blaine volviera, sin atreverse a mirar por el lugar, no quería encontrarse con los ojos de la mesera.

Después de diez minutos de espera, Kurt se levantó y fue a ver si Blaine estaba bien. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y entró al baño, presenciando a Blaine murmurando hacia sí mismo, de pie frente al lavabo, una mano llena de pañuelos cubiertos de sangre, mientras que la otra apuntaba a su propio reflejo.

- Blaine, ¿estás bien? – Kurt se acercó, viendo toda la escena. Blaine tenía en las manos, barbilla y camisa sangre, probablemente había utilizado todo el rollo de papel de baño. – Oh, Blaine…-exclamo-…déjame ayudarte.-

Blaine respingo un poco ante la voz del chico. Cuando vio quién era, una mirada avergonzada apareció en su rostro, se alejó mientras Kurt se movía más cerca.

- No… yo puedo hacerlo sólo, vuelve a la mesa... Estaré ahí en un minuto – argumentó apartándose cuando Kurt trató de alcanzarlo, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del joven.

- No te voy a dejar solo, no así como estás….Déjame ayudarte. –

Blaine rodó los ojos, con reticencia dejó que Kurt se encargara. Kurt con cuidado tomó los pañuelos de las manos de Blaine para evaluar el sangrado. No era médico, pero sabía que no había necesidad de ir al hospital.–Bien, Blaine, inclina un poco tu cabeza…. Así, justo así.–pidìo.

Kurt ayudó a Blaine, sosteniendo la cabeza del cantante con sus manos, al tiempo que aplicaba un pañuelo en su nariz, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

Le tomó unos segundos a Blaine percatarse de lo cerca que estaban. Habían estado a esa distancia antes, pero esta vez estudió el rostro del hombre aún más cerca.

Por ponerlo más simple, era hermoso. Pero la belleza del joven no lo era todo, Blaine rápidamente, se encontró relajándose bajo su contacto y presencia. Era reconfortante estar cerca de él.

Blaine descubrió que ser ayudado por el diseñador lo hacía sentir protegido, como si pudiese soltar todas sus preocupaciones y el dolor que tenía. Nada importaba en realidad. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no registró lo que el diseñador le estaba hablando.

- Lo siento, ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?.–cuestionò.

Kurt sonrió juguetonamente, agitando la cabeza un poco hacia el chico.

- Acabo de decir que la hemorragia se detuvo… que ya puedes acercarte al lavabo, para que pueda limpiarte un poco.–repitiò.

Blaine se sonrojó profundamente, asintió antes de hacer lo que le dijeron. Kurt con sumo cuidado le lavó la barbilla y la nariz, arrugando la propia en concentración, una vez más, Blaine no pudo evitar quedársele viendo con devoción.

- De acuerdo, lava tus manos y estaremos listos para salir… –ordenó dulcemente.

Cuando todo estuvo hecho, Kurt puso su chaqueta a Blaine abrochándola. Blaine lo miró, confundido.

– No querrás salir con una camiseta cubierta de sangre… Esto ayudará... –explico, guiñándole un ojo y tomando la mano del cantante. Los guió de regreso a la mesa, esperando a que la mesera volviera, aunque sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de verla.

- Lo siento mucho…. Acabo de arruinar la cita… no es nada comparado con lo que había planeado…. Se suponía que entrarías y yo correría la silla para ti, habríamos ordenado mucho vino…y hablaríamos de cosas tontas…-pauso-….en vez de eso, nos llenamos los dos de sangre…. Lo siento tanto, tanto…-comenzó.

- Blaine,– Kurt lo interrumpió–…no tienes que disculparte por nada…. Yo debería ser èl que pidiera disculpas…Llegué muy, muy tarde... ni siquiera te mandé un mensaje o algo…. justo como la encantadora mesera me señaló, tuviste que esperar por mi todo este tiempo…-resolvió.

- ¿Ella hizo eso?–cuestionó Blaine sonriendo un poco y frunciendo el ceño.

- Creo que te has ganando una fan o una guardaespaldas, ella casi me ahorca vivo… –se quejó, Blaine estalló en carcajadas,se enjugo un par de lágrimas.–…Hey, no te rías…. Diò miedo, ¡ella da miedo!...por un momento pensé que iba a morir…. ¡Incluso amenazó con escupir mi comida!...–Esto sólo logró que Blaine riera con más fuerza y a la vez obtener la atención de dicha mesera.–… Oh, dios, Blaine, viene hacia nosotros, me va a matar.. –susurró Kurt segundos antes de que la mujer llegara hasta su mesa.

- ¿Todo bien por acá? – preguntó, obviamente no interesada por el bienestar de Kurt. Blaine asintió y trató de ocultar su sonrisa. –..Bien…entonces, ¿qué van a ordenar?.

Cuidadosamente tomó la orden de Blaine, se giró hacia Kurt, sin siquiera hablarle o mirarlo. Cuando terminó, levantó su cabeza entrecerrando los ojos,le señalo a Kurt que estaba vigilándolo, con dos dedos apuntándose a sí misma y luego a él, de forma intimidante. En el momento que ella dio la vuelta, Kurt dejó escapar un respiro y Blaine rio nuevamente.

- ¡Deja de reírte!...No es gracioso, ¿la viste? – Cuando Blaine no se detuvo, Kurt se enterró en su asiento cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, e hizo un puchero.

- Esta bien, está bien... justo me detengo ahora….. Pero tienes que admitir que fue divertidísimo.-replicò.

El diseñador negó con la cabeza, se inclinó más cerca de la mesa.

-No, no lo fue, estoy marcado de por vida... No vamos a volver a este lugar… nunca más …–se sonrieron con dulzura antes de que Kurt hablara nuevamente. –…No tuve la oportunidad de terminar lo que estaba diciendo…. Quiero decirte que no tienes que sentirte culpable por nada…. Yo fui el que llegó retrasado... si es tan importante para ti, dejaré que corras mi silla la próxima vez….– Kurt se quedó en un silencio de muerte por unos segundos.–…Es decir, si quieres que haya una segunda vez… si no lo deseas, yo entenderé… Quiero decir…"-balbuceo abruptamente.

- Yo quiero...– respondió Blaine, mirando al hombre a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres?-

- Sí, me encantaría que hubiera otra vez, aún si apenas estamos comenzando esta…– ambos asintieron para sí mismo, dejaron que todo tomara su lugar. Blaine no se atrevió a decir nada, bajó la cabeza sonriendo de oreja a oreja, encendido de felicidad ante la mención de una segunda cita.

Antes de que lo notaran, la mesera volvió con sus órdenes.

- Disfrútalo precioso…Con lo que respecta a ti…-señalo a Kurt-…. alégrate de que no le hice nada a tu comida…–con eso, se marchó dando media vuelta.

- ¡Ves! – señaló el hombre más alto, al tiempo que Blaine sonriendo negaba con la cabeza.–..Bien, dime, ¿cómo fue estar en la secundaria con Sebastián Smythe, de entre todas las personas? –cuestionó.

Blaine gruñó arrugando la nariz con disgusto.-Fue horrible...No me malinterpretes, él puede ser tolerable cuando quiere, pero la mayoría del tiempo fue insoportable…. No puedo contar cuántas veces escondió juguetes sexuales en mí cuarto, y las veces que me hizo insinuaciones indecorosas…. En una ocasión, robó el martillo de Wes, que es como una extensión de él mismo, porque deseaba ser él capitán en vez del capitán.

Hablaron de la secundaria y de cómo participaron en las mismas competencias sin encontrarse mutuamente, cuando aquí en Nueva York sí lo habían hecho, y varias veces. Blaine habló de sus amigos, del enlace entre Nick y Jeff ,y de los Warblers.

- Ellos son como tu familia – declaró Kurt, tomando la pieza de información.

-Realmente lo son… Por un tiempo muy largo, ellos eran lo único que tenía... ¡Rayos!, aún lo son… Ellos y mi abuela…-declarò-...Están locos y son completamente disfuncionales, pero cada familia lo es, creo. –agregò Blaine, con un encogimiento de hombros.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior, antes de preguntar con cuidado.

- ¿Sabes?, nunca hablas de tus padres.-

- Lo sé…no hay mucho que decir. – Blaine no levantó la vista, apretó los ojos, espero con suerte que llegara un poco de coraje. En lugar de eso, sintió una suave mano deslizarse en la suya y darle un apretón reconfortante. Automáticamente abrió los ojos, se encontró con unos color cielo sobre él. Era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a hablar.

– Nunca tuvieron un real interés en mí… Siempre pensé que era porque no me amaban, o porque no era como mi hermano…. tiempo después, descubrí, que era porque soy gay. –dijo Blaine sin alterar la voz, como si fuera normal que ocurriera.

Kurt sintió pena por él chico frente a él, quien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser completamente amado y aceptado por sus padres, por ser quien era. Obtuvo elamor por otra parte, gracias a Dios. Pero el amor de un padre no es algo a lo que tengas que renunciar. Kurt comenzó a dibujar círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de la mano de Blaine, esperando que le ayudase un poco.

– Cuando mi abuela se enteró, les arrojó mucha mierda… Bueno quiero decir...abofeteo a mi papá... muy fuerte por cierto para ser una mujer mayor… Ese día gritó por toda la casa, cuando hubo terminado con las obscenidades, tomó mi brazo y me llevó fuera, nos marchamos en su limosina y nunca volvimos…. nunca trataron de contactarme, yo no los he vuelto a ver…. Eso es lo que más duele, ¿sabes?...Ni siquiera lucharon por recuperarme... Estuvieron satisfechos cuando me marche...-compartió.

- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso…–dijo Kurt, masajeando la mano de Blaine.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo…y no es para nada material de una primera cita...-resolvió-.. ¿Pasó algo divertido en tus clases hoy?.-desvió el tema.

Justo así, volvieron a los temas ligeros.

Para Kurt se sentía tan natural, estar ahí y hablar con Blaine. Era fácil y se sentía tan cómodo. Blaine estaba balbuceando frente a él, hablando apasionadamente de algo, algo de lo que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. A lo que sí estaba poniendo atención, era a la forma en que el rostro de Blaine se iluminaba cuando hablaba con tanta pasión de algo que le gustaba. Además, se encontró a si mismo asintiendo a su desvarío y mirando hacia sus manos entrelazadas. No la había soltado desde el comienzo del relato de Blaine sobre sus padres, descubrió que no le molestaba para nada. Era como si todo encajara a la perfección. El castaño dio un pequeño apretón y dejó ir la mano de Blaine.

No ocurrió en cámara lenta, ni siquiera tuvo la intención de hacerlo. Pero allí estaba. Kurt vislumbró brevemente la marca de Blaine. Estaba muy escondida, e incluso no pudo distinguir las letras con claridad. Pero sí pudo percibir la marca. El tatuaje que marcaba a Blaine como propiedad de alguien más. Repentinamente un frío temblor bajo recorriendo su espalda.

- Yo, uh… se está haciendo tarde y tengo clases mañana… Deberíamos, debería irme a casa. –soltó Kurt abruptamente, nervioso. No podía salir de allí lo suficientemente rápido.

Blaine asintió con educación y le sonrió, no dejo que pagara nada, ya que él fue quien lo invitó a salir, una vez que estuvieron fuera, ofreció caminar con él hasta su departamento. Kurt inventó una excusa evidente, casi corrió para alejarse del chico.

Blaine se quedó de pie en medio del pavimento, totalmente confundido y herido. Se preguntó todo el camino de vuelta a casa, qué había ocurrido, si había dicho algo que hirió al diseñador. Había sido obvio que él chico no quería nada más que alejarse de él, o del restaurante. Parecía como si no deseaba estar junto a él, eso dolía mucho, más de lo que debería.

Otra vez nada tenía sentido, nada de cómo se sentía por ese chico.

* * *

Cuando Kurt finalmente llegó a casa, abrió la puerta con violencia, se encaminó dentro lo más rápido que pudo. No vio los zapatos en medio de la entrada, se tropezó con ellos casi cayéndose de cabeza contra la puerta. Alcanzó a sostenerse, furioso, marchó hacia la sala.

Puck y Sebastián estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo un show sobre luchadores de sumo. No tuvieron la oportunidad de saludar al chico, antes de que comenzara a gritarles.

- Si hubiera querido vivir en un granero, me habría quedado en Lima… Ahora... la mitad del pasillo de la entrada no es el lugar para guardar los zapatos… ¡Levanten su mierda!...No soy su sirvienta…morir antes de los veinticinco no está en mis planes. – gritó a los hombres, segiró dramáticamente y marcho a su habitación, dejándolos estupefactos.

Puck giró su cabeza hacia Sebastián.-Estaba hablando sobre ti, para que lo sepas.- señaló:

- Oh, claro que sí…Yo no soy yo el que está cultivando un nuevo ecosistema en el refrigerador... porquè no sé lo que es un basurero….Estaba hablando de ti. –disparó Sebastiána a la defensiva, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

-...Él odia tu trasero Cenicienta… Estaba hablando de ti. – apuntó Puck,continuaron la batalla sobre quién era el cerdo más grande de la casa. No se detuvieron hasta que escucharon un llanto amortiguado viniendo de la habitaciòn del diseñador.

Era obvio que el chico estaba llorando, eso nunca ocurría. Ni Sebastián, ni Puck, podían recordar haberlo visto llorar antes, se miraron completamente desconcertados.

- ¿Deberíamos irnos o algo? –preguntó Sebastián, visiblemente incómodo.

- ¡Oye!...K es mi chico... No voy a dejarlo solo.–

Sebastián rodó los ojos.- Esto no es una maldita guerra...-escupiò-...mierda….No va a morir, ¿cierto?.–

Puck negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo.- No lo creo.. Tal vez deberíamos… No lo sé, abrazarlo o algo… ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes los chicos gay para confortarse mutuamente? –

Sebastián miró al hombre del mohicano.-Debes saber que estás siendo ofensivo...Además, ¿cómo mierdas podría saberlo?-

- ¿No eres gay? – cuestionó Puck con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco confundido.

- Oh, por el amor de Dios….Eres un jodido estúpido…. Sí, lo soy, pero no sé qué demonios hacer...-exclamó.

-Entonces...Vamos a abrazarlo...– presionó Puck un poco más.

- No lo voy a abrazar…. ¿Estás loco? …Yo no abrazo... De ninguna manera.-

- Smythe, no querrás que le envíe a tu papi uno de tus videos teniendo sexo. – advirtió Puck.

Ante esas palabras, repentinamente el castaño se detuvo, su boca se abrió involuntariamente.

- ¿Cómo diablos…? ¡¿Qué demonios?! Eso es jodidamente privado, ¿dónde los encontraste? Juro que los escondí… ¡Te metiste en mis cosas! ¡Eres un bastardo hijo de puta Puckerman!...-escupió.

- Oh, cállate. Entonces, ¿vas a abrazar a mi chico... ?¿Estás dentro? –

Sebastián cerró la boca, miró con furia al chico, quien esperaba pacientemente.-...Vas a pagar por esto.. – advirtió èl castaño, al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba tras Puck.

* * *

Kurt se arrojó en su cama al segundo que cerró la puerta. No podía creer que se había engañado tanto a sí mismo. Cómo pudo olvidar por un segundo, que no tenía una oportunidad. Tal vez Blaine estaba interesado en él por ahora, o quizás no. Al final no importaba lo que Blaine pensara de él, porque en algún momento, su alma gemela caminaría hacia la vida de Blaine, nada importaría más que él. No Kurt, ni nadie, solo el alma gemela de Blaine.

Lloró por primera vez en años. Lloró por ser tan tonto, por creer en algo que no sería real, algo que nunca llegaría a serlo. Blaine no era su Blaine. Nunca lo sería, y lo peor, nadie podría reemplazarlo. Kurt no quería que nadie lo reemplazara. Asimismo, estaba consiente que no podía usurpar el lugar de alguien más, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara. Era una tremenda decepción hacia él mismo, por haberlo pensado en un diminuto instante en el restaurante. Era muy fácil pretender que no lo sabía. Era tan fácil perderse en los ojos de Blaine, o en su voz. Era como su canción personal. Pero él lo sabía bien, el vistazo al trazo de la marca de Blaine, había sido como una ducha fría que tanto necesitaba. Entendía que no debía dejar que sus esperanzas se elevaran. Estaba sentenciado a quedarse solo, sin importar qué.

¿Por qué le daría una oportunidad a Blaine de romper su corazón, si podía prevenirlo?

Enterró su cara llena de lágrimas en la almohada, tratando de bloquear cualquier pensamiento sobre esa noche o sobre Blaine. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó a los hombres entrar a su habitación y recostarse uno a cada lado de él. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando los dos lo abrazaron, estrujándolo en un sándwich de Puck y Sebastián.

Estuvieron así hasta que los tres se quedaron dormidos; Puck, porque podía dormir en cualquier parte, Sebastián porque estaba aburrido, Kurt por todas las lágrimas derramadas.

La última cosa que Kurt tuvo en mente antes de dormir, fue el hecho de que nunca podría experimentar lo que era el amor de su alma gemela, pero al menos podía contar con sus amigos , por el momento, era todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que tenía.

* * *

Sneak Peek: "¿Lo sabìas?".

Sniff, sniff, (parezco magadalena), mi Klaine sufre, notaron algo de lo que puede suceder cuando una alma gemela es maltratada, lo que sigue es determinante.

Hasta la pròxima.


	8. ¿Lo sabìas?

Hi Klainers, la antigua traducciòn quedo hasta este capitulo, yo ya estoy trabajando en el que sigue, espero que el universo no conspire contra mi, anhelo continuarla, les confesarè algo, tengo prisa por finalizar esta historia, la razòn, la dare a conocer dos capitulos antes del final.

A leer y dejar un comentario.

* * *

Esta historia pertenece a la escritora **Framby**, ella me ha permitido traducirla al español. Un millon de gracias por permitirme llevarla al español. Gracias amiga.

Titulo original: Chasing Your Love.(Persiguiendo Tù Amor)

Autora Original:Framby.

Glee pertenece a **20th Century Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan**.

* * *

**Chasing Your Love.**

Capítulo 7:"¿Lo sabìas?".

* * *

- … y así he estado esta semana desde que lo vi… –termino de decir Blaine, sentado frente a su abuela, el plato de ella ya vacío.

La señora había determinado que había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que ella y su nieto se vieron por última vez, por ende lo forzó a salir con ella. Dado que no confiaba en el juicio culinario de Blaine, habían ido a dar en el bar donde él y su banda acostumbraban tocar. Era una noche tranquila, no era un día de concierto, solo de micrófono abierto, ademas, parecía que la gente se había quedado en casa. Estaban en una esquina, alejados de todos, hablando sin ser interrumpidos por las pocas personas que estaban dentro.

- Sí, ¿y?...– cuestionó Suzie con una ceja levantada. Había terminado su comida hacia diez minutos, Blaine parecía no querer dejar de hablar. Ella realmente no veía cuál era el gran problema de la situación.–….si es escurridizo como una anguila…sólo tòmalo, bésalo apasionadamente y dile que sea tu novio…. No se lo preguntes, díselo….-recomendó.

- Abuela, no puedo hacer eso…. Él tiene un alma gemela en algún lugar, y yo también... Nunca hemos hablado sobre eso, aunque hayamos tenido algunos momentos en donde nada alrededor de nosotros importaba…. no estoy seguro de que él esté en el mismo estado mental que yo…-resolvió.

La abuela estudió al chico frente a ella. Sabía que su nieto quería estar con ese sexy pecoso alto, pero no sabía en que cantidad.

- ¿Y eso sería…?.-

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En qué estado mental estás querido Blaine?...– preguntó la mujer gentilmente, casi maternalmente. Blaine se sonrojó profusamente y bajó la mirada, repentinamente muy interesado en su servilleta. - …¿Blaine?-

-Yo… yo quiero estar con él…Sé que siempre dije que deseaba esperar por mi alma gemela…de alguna forma todavía lo quiero, pero… ¿alguna vez has conocido a alguien que te hace cambiar tu punto de vista sobre todo?...¿alguien que te hace cuestionarlo sólo… por existir?...Porque así es Porcelana… Hace que me cuestione todo…de sólo querer existir y detenerme de buscar cosas… Me hace querer dar, incluso si nunca obtendré algo a cambio... sonara estúpido y quizás muy cliché, pero la primera vez que lo vi, fue muy rápido y ajetreado, sin embargo, en el momento en que lo miré a los ojos, supe que iba a ser alguien importante en mi vida…. No lo sabía, y aún no sé cuán importante es, pero sólo lo sé…. No estoy siendo muy claro, ¿o sí?..-replicó.

La mujer mayor sonrió con comprensión, tomó las manos de su nieto entre las suyas.

- Oh, pequeño…. El nombre que tienes en tu dedo no tiene que decirte cómo vivir tu vida…. No te muestra el camino correcto… ni cómo vivir…. Eres un ser humano bebé; si algo se siente correcto, entonces ve por ello, pelea por ello…. Nunca sabes qué cosas hermosas podrías ganar….Este chico es algo por lo que definitivamente vale la pena luchar…¿Has notado la redondez de su culo?..-soltó.

- ¡Abuela!.–El sonrojo de Blaine se oscureció aún más, él chico silenciosamente absorbió todo lo que su abuela acababa de decirle.

¿Estaba dispuesto a dar vuelta su vida?, ¿a olvidar todo en lo que siempre ha creído por un chico?, ¿un chico del que no sabía prácticamente nada y que huía constantemente de él?. No era tan sorprendente, la respuesta era clara y evidente para él. Por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Había estado dispuesto a replantearse todo por Porcelana, desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en él. Sólo le tomó un poco de tiempo reconocerlo y llegar a un término con el tema.

- …Bien, mejor vámonos… Este lugar apesta y estoy segura que voy a ser asaltada por el que sirve los tragos. –

Blaine ayudó a Suzie a ponerse en pie y a caminar hasta la puerta. Ella se detuvo a medio camino, cerca de la salida, para escuchar al chico que tocaba el piano. Desde el lugar donde estaban sentados, no podían ver quién entraba y salía del bar, tampoco podían ver o escuchar el escenario. Así que por supuesto no lo habían visto entrar.

Porcelana estaba sentado en el banco del piano, perdido en lo que cantaba, sus dedos bailando sobre las teclas.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, cautivados por el chico y su voz. Blaine nunca lo había escuchado cantar, ni siquiera sabía que podía. Bueno, Blaine acertaba que debía tener buena voz, como para estar en el club del coro de la secundaria, pero nunca pensó que el chico pudiera tener una voz tan clara y pura, tan hermosa y a la vez magnética.

Suzie observó a su nieto y luego al chico en el escenario. Sabía muy bien que los dos podrían tener una historia de amor épica, si tan sólo sacaran sus cabezas de sus adorables y pequeños traseros. Pero en verdad eran tercos y algunas veces estúpidos . Contemplo la mirada en el rostro de Blaine segundos antes de romper el hechizo.

- ¿Lo sabías?-

- ¿Saber qué?...– pregunto Blaine de vuelta, finalmente giro la cabeza para mirar a su abuela.

- Que perdió a su primer alma gemela.. –informo.

Blaine sacudió su cabeza bruscamente hacia la mujer, lo consideró con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

- Yo… ¿qué? –

Suzie apretó el brazo de su nieto para estabilizarlo.

-Míralo, pero en verdad míralo… Mira cómo se está aferrando a sí mismo… la forma en que su cuerpo se mueve... Escucha su voz, aprecia qué tan reservado es…. Puedo verlo desde aquí, está escrito en su rostro…es alguien que perdió y llevo luto por un chico…. por lo que está cantando, no me sorprendería que fuera a su alma gemela...-

Blaine hizo lo que le dijeron. El chico sobre el escenario estaba dejando su corazón en la canción, probablemente pensaba que, a estas horas de la noche, nadie estaba en el bar a excepción de unos pocos clientes que quedaban.

Blaine se quedó allí, asombrado. Podía verclaramente el dolor saliendo del corazon; podía ver cómo afectaba al chico. Pero, ¿podía ser por la pérdida de su alma gemela?¿Era eso de lo que se trataba todo?.

Blaine frunció el ceño en desconcierto y profunda confusión.

- ...necesita hablar con alguien...-opinó Suzie.

Blaine asintió, no despegando la mirada del diseñador.- Sí.-afirmó.

- Y por alguien me refiero a ti Blaine.. – la mujer mayor le dio un pequeño codazo a su nieto, para sacudirlo de su ensueño.

- Sí, ¿qué? Oh, ¿yo?...No, no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor…-

- Oh, por Dios… No me digas que no puedes ir hasta allá para hablar con tu chico, sólo porque no tienes puesto el corbatín adecuado… o alguna mierda de esas…. Minutos atrás eras una amorosa paloma conmigo, hablando de cuánto te ha cambiado y todo eso...-farfulló-

-…recuerda que te dije que no estaba seguro si él estaba en el mismo estado mental que yo…-defendió-… estoy bastante seguro de que no lo está y probablemente nunca lo esté… – agregó.-

Blaine recibió un golpe en su brazo junto una mirada furiosa de parte de la mujer.

- Blaine Devon Anderson…-regaño-… deja de ser un cobarde, crece un poco… ve a hablar con él…. ¡No estoy criando a un pesimista!.–La mujer comenzó a empujar a su nieto hacia el escenario.

Sebastián se dirigió al joven pálido, dijo unas palabras al diseñador, quien lució resignado. Kurt se puso en pie, caminó trás de Sebastián, nunca vio a Blaine ni a su abuela en el otro extremo del bar.

– Parece que perdiste tu oportunidad Blainey…. ¡Ese chico se veía bastante atractivo!..-exclamò Suzie.

- Es Sebastián Smythe…-señalo-… son compañeros de piso… Y no he perdido nada, ya que no era mío en primer lugar...-soltó.

- Smythe… ¿él imbécil que escondió el gigantesco consolador en tu gaveta?... Me gustó por cierto...-admitió-…En fin, esperemos que no tengan demasiada diversión al estar juntos.-

Blaine miró a su abuela, sorprendido de que recordara aquellas cosas sobre su vida y sus amigos.

- Abue, detente. – Blaine se veía derrotado. Esperaba que esos dos no durmieran juntos. Y si era honesto consigo mismo, en verdad no quería pensar en Porcelana con nadie más que él.

- Hey…-exclamó-… no te pongas así…. Estaba bromeando…. para que lo sepas, he visto como se miran; he notado como hablas de él y como porcelana se sonroja cuando tú estás cerca…. Él sólo necesita un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta… –dijo Suzie gentilmente, mientras salían del bar.

- Lo intentó, sólo que no está funcionando...-

- Bueno, inténtalo con más ganas… Habla con él, pero habla con él, no lo llenes de mierda con metáforas que sólo tú entiendes… –la mujer se acomodó en el asiento trasero del auto que esperaba por ella. –…hice una apuesta con Wes,de que ustedes dos estarían pronto juntos … porque está destinado ser así...sabes que odio perder dinero, así que date prisa chico del amor…. Lo de ustedes es sólo cuestión de tiempo.-

Y con eso cerró la puerta, le dio instrucciones a su chofer, dejando a un Blaine atónito.

* * *

Blaine estuvo pensando sobre lo que Suzie dijo, por una semana hasta hoy. También había reproducido lo que él le había dicho a ella. Deseaba estar con Porcelana, tan simple como eso, no debería ser tan complicado.

Blaine se emocionó a sí mismo, se levantó con rapidez. Podía hacerlo, podía hacer que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos. Tomó su abrigo y empezó su camino hacia el departamento compartido.

Con cada paso, su determinación se robustecía. Sabía que tenía razón, sabía que ambos lo querían, si èl chico necesitaba un empujón en la dirección correcta, ¿quién era él para negárselo?. No tenía idea de qué quería decirle al chico, sólo sabía que debía hacer algo. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y tocó la puerta con fuerza.

Para la desilusión de Blaine,Puck la abrió.

- Hola, Sebastián no está… No sé dónde está o cuándo volverá... ¡Pero P si está!-

- En realidad estoy aquí para ver a Porcelana... Uh, ¿puedo pasar?–

- Oh, ya veo, lo siento...-Puck se movió un poco para que Blaine entrara.-…Sólo entra, sabes dónde está su habitación, ¿cierto?... Debo irme. ¡Dile que volveré esta noche!-exclamò.

Puck desapareció trás la puerta, Blaine se encaminó hasta la habitación. Tocó con suavidad esta vez, sin querer interrumpir o molestar al chico dentro.

- Sí, entr… - el diseñador se detuvo a media frase, no esperando ver a Blaine entrando a su habitación. –...Uh, hola, Blaine. – Kurt se levantó de su cama, dejó la revista que estaba leyendo. Se acercó a Blaine, esperando a que hablara.

-No llamaste y no hemos hablado en más de dos semanas… y está bien, – Blaine se apresuró– …lo entiendo…Es decir, no, no lo entiendo, porque no estoy en tu cabeza, pero, uhm… - balbuceo, dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos por vergüenza.

Kurt sonrió cariñosamente al chico, dio un paso más cerca de él, alejò las manos de su rostro.

- Vamos, mírame….Respira profundo… – instruyó el diseñador. – Comienza de nuevo, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? –

Blaine levantó la vista, entrelazó la mirada con él joven frente a él. No se había dado cuenta de que estaban tomados de las manos. Tomó un profundo respiro, comenzó lo que esperaba que fuera suficiente para hacer que el diseñador cambiara de idea sobre ellos.

- No me importan nuestras almas gemelas…-enfatizó-… No me importa que haya alguien que es supuestamente perfecto para mí….No necesito perfección, no deseo perfección….Son las imperfecciones de alguien lo que lo hacen bello…son todos sus defectos, lo que hacen que una relación valga la pena… Todas esas pequeñas cosas despreciables que no puedes evitar amar del otro, son lo que lo hace algo hermoso…. La perfección no es algo por que luchar... No quiero perfección, quiero lo que es correcto…. Y tú eres correcto... Somos correctos el uno para el otro... Sé que estás asustado, sé que hay mucho por qué estarlo, pero… ¿por qué no podemos darnos una oportunidad?... Si la mitad de lo que siento por ti es real, entonces vale la pena… Tú vales la pena... Quiero que tengamos una oportunidad, quiero que tengamos el romance que merecemos. ¿Tú me… me darías, nos daríamos esa oportunidad?...-finalizó.

- Blaine… nosotros… No puedo darte lo que quieres… Esto, nosotros, no es una buena idea... No podemos estar juntos... No puedo estar contigo, no sería correcto…-soltó entrecortado.

- Pero…

- Blaine, por favor... No me hagas decir cosas que no quiero…Creo que deberías… deberías marcharte...-

Blaine asintió lentamente, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, se dio la vuelta y dejó la recámara. Todo estaba borroso, se sentía tan aturdido. No podía creer que lo habían rechazado. No podía sentir sus brazos, todo estaba tan iluminado y difuso. Se movió al azar hasta la siguiente puerta, tratando de sostenerse del pomo y afirmarse. Con suerte logró tomarlo, y antes de que pudiera prevenirlo, quedó tendido en el suelo, no estando plenamente consciente de lo que lo rodeaba.

Kurt escuchó un sonido amortiguado en el pasillo, abrió su puerta para ver qué había ocurrido. Vio a Blaine tirado en el suelo, se abalanzó hacia él lo más rápido que pudo. El joven murmuraba entre dientes, iba de la consciencia a la inconsciencia. Kurt suavemente puso su mano en su propio regazo, tomó su muñeca para sentir el pulso. Allí estaba, dèbil e inestable.

Esperó un poco más, hasta que Blaine comenzara a despertar ligeramente.

- No te muevas, voy a buscarte algo de agua...-ordeno.

Se movió lo más veloz posible, tomó una almohada del sofá, antes de volver con Blaine.

- Aquí, intenta beber… No te muevas muy rápido, ¿de acuerdo?... Te ayudaré.-

Se quedaron así, Blaine tendido y Kurt acariciando los rizos de su frente, diciéndole palabras reconfortantes. Kurt no podía evitar sentirse protector del chico. Por supuesto que iba a sentirse así, él joven acababa de desplomarse en su departamento, además se veía realmente enfermo. "De eso se trataba, nada más", se lo dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez, mientras seguía acariciando la frente de Blaine, su otra mano descansaba en la muñeca del chico. Podría tratar de engañarse por creer lo que quisiera, pero él sabía la verdad.

Después de una hora, Kurt suavemente llevo a Blaine hasta su habitación, lo ubicó bajo el cobertor. Puso el vaso en la mesa de noche,antes de que pudiese detenerse a pensar en eso,besó a Blaine en el cabello.

- Trata de dormir un poco… Debes tener un problema con la presión… No es nada grave, pero suele ser aterrador... Estaré en la sala...-

Cuando Kurt intentò alejarse de la cama, Blaine débilmente tomó su muñeca, tratando de que se quedara allí. Kurt entendió al instante la necesidad de tener a alguien cerca. No quería dejar a Blaine solo, pero temía que él joven no quisiera que estuviera con él cuando despertara, no después de lo que le había dicho. Caminó alrededor de la cama, antes de acomodarse en ella, quedo bajo las sábanas, mientras Blaine inmediatamente se hacía bolita a su lado.

Kurt sonrió ante cuán instantáneo fue el movimiento. Era como si Blaine hubiese sido dibujado para él, como si estuviera buscando la seguridad de sus brazos y su cuerpo, en una situación tan débil. Kurt no sabía por qué, pero estaba feliz de tener al chico cerca y a salvo con él.

Sin quererlo, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando despertaron, la cabeza de Blaine estaba escondida en la curva del cuello de Kurt, y encarcelado por dos brazos que le mantenían seguro en su posición, muy cerca del cuerpo del chico. Aún se sentía débil, pero el hecho de que Kurt estuviera allí y lo sostuviera, le hacía sentir más fuerte.

Kurt se removió, abrió los ojos para ver una masa de rizos oscuros. Blaine bloqueo la respiración por un segundo, asustado por la posible reacción del joven.

- Hola, ¿te sientes mejor? – la voz del diseñador fue suave y preocupada.

Blaine levantó la vista con lentitud, en una parte debido a su estado, y otra porque aún tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si lo veía a los ojos.

- Me siento… ¿débil?...Digo, no me siento enfermo, sólo, sí, débil... ¿Es normal?...–

Kurt sonrió gentilmente y lo atrajo más cerca.- Es normal… Sólo necesitarás algo de azúcar, agua y sueño…estarás bien. ¿Dormiste bien?-

- Sí, sí…. uh… -

Kurt soltó a Blaine de inmediato, al tiempo que recordaba lo que le había dicho horas atrás. Ahora no importaba si se sentía correcto o no, si la respiración de Blaine sobre su cuello era el sentimiento más reconfortante del mundo, o si sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Él había hablado claro, incluso si lo lamentaba.

– Gracias por ayudarme…. No sé muy bien qué fue lo que sucedió… – agregó Blaine luego de unos segundos, deseando romper el pesado silencio.

- De nada... No te iba a dejar morir en mi pasillo – bromeó Kurt, ganando una suave sonrisa del chico en la cama.

- Estaré fuera de tu cama tan rápido como pueda….Lo siento por importunarte así…-

- Deja de hablar cosas sin sentido… En realidad, estoy feliz de que haya ocurrido mientras aún estabas aquí…-admitió.

Blaine se mantuvo en silencio, se dejó llevar nuevamente por el sueño.

Kurt se levantó, se encaminó hacia la cocina. Era casi medianoche, Puck dormía sobre el sofá, babeando algunas almohadas. Esperó a que el agua hirviera y volvió a la habitación con una taza grande de té en la mano. Se sentó en la silla, puso una manta sobre su regazo, cayendo dormido en algún punto.

Cuando Blaine despertó, no abrió los ojos al principio. Puso su cabeza en la almohada a su lado, tomando un profundo respiro. Era completamente Porcelana, su perfume, y probablemente su shampoo, algo puramente de él. El aroma lo hacía sentirse fuerte, y seguro. Abrazó la almohada contra su pecho, escuchando una pequeña risa. Esto atrajo su atención, finalmente abrió los ojos.

- Quizás deberías soltar la almohada, creo que la estás estrangulando…-

-¿No es posible estrangular a una almohada?... Además, huele muy bien. –defendió.

Kurt se sonrojó profundamente, jugó con la etiqueta de la manta.

- Sí, uhm, es mi almohada…-señalo.

- Lo sé... me siento mejor, creo que debería marcharme… – dijo Blaine tímidamente.

Lo que pasó el día anterior,de inmediato volvió a sus mentes, haciendo al aire aún más denso.

- Yo… sí, está bien… -murmuro Kurt.

Blaine se levantó, con lentitud caminó hacia la silla en donde el diseñador aún seguía sentado. El cantante se sentía mucho mejor después de una noche completa de sueño.

El joven se detuvo frente al castaño, se acercó con lentitud, antes de besar su frente y tomar su barbilla con suavidad para entrelazar miradas.- Recuerdo lo que dijiste ayer… sé que no lo quisiste decir… Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, no me iré a ninguna parte... Estaré esperando por ti sin importar cuánto tardes… Te voy a probar que no escaparé…-prometió.

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía a Blaine salir de su habitación. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abandonar las promesas que se había hecho; no correr y voltear al chico para besarlo y hacerlo suyo. En lugar de eso, se quedó allí, mirando fijamente el lugar donde Blaine había estaba recostado hace un momento. El lugar se sentía vacío sin él.

* * *

Ese día más tarde, cuando Sebastián entró al departamento, la primera cosa que vio fue a un triste Kurt sentado en el sofá. El hombre rodó los ojos, estaba molesto. Kurt se estaba volviendo ridículo.

-De acuerdo, ¿me vas a decir de qué trata todo esto?..– comenzó el más alto, sin estar seguro de como continuar o que esperar.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?...-

- Estoy hablando de la patética fiesta que has estado tirando por una semana hasta ahora…Me aburrí al tercer día...-señalo-… Así que escupe… ¿Qué demonios sucede? –

Kurt gruñó y rodo los ojos. Por supuesto que Sebastián presionaría el tema.

- No es de tu incumbencia… no es nada….olvídalo…-

- ¡Oh, no!... Verás, se volvió de mi incumbencia cuando tuve que abrazarte… No abrazo, incluso aunque sea para meterme en los pantalones de alguien…-enfatizó-…. Ahora estás triste... no me gusta cuando la gente está triste…ponen las cosas incómodas…no estoy a gusto con lo incómodo…-escupiò-...Así que habla, estoy escuchando… – Sebastián se sentó en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá, encarando al castaño. Sabía bien que no debía presionar demasiado, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio.

Kurt reflexionaba sobre qué podía decirle para que lo dejara tranquilo.

- Me siento atraído por alguien por el que no debería estarlo... Sé que no debería… de allí la patética fiesta. – Kurt se apresuró, esperaba satisfacer a su compañero de piso.

- ¿Por qué no deberías?–cuestionó.

Kurt rió amargamente ante la pregunta y miró a Sebastián, quien se veía mortalmente serio.

- Oh, esa fue una pregunta... Bueno, a parte del obvio problema de almas gemelas y la cuestiòn de, "no debería atraerte alguien a quien puedes perder"… En realidad nada. –dijo sarcásticamente.

Sebastián asintió pensativamente, pero no dijo nada.

- Está bien, princesa... Necesitas parar de ser una perra algunas veces… Anderson y tú son jodidamente obvios... entonces, ¿qué tiene de malo sentirte atraído por él?... Sólo ve por él, nunca antes te había importado algo asì... –

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron ante lo dicho, se sentó aún más profundo en el sofá.

- No es sobre él.–

El hombre más alto lo observo con una mirada aburrida en el rostro.

- De acuerdo, no completamente sobre él…que sea algo que te ayude a dormir por la noche… De todas formas, escúchame... Por alguna razón, no me gusta verte así...-admitió-…deja de deprimirte juntando tu mierda… La vida pasa, es el punto de todo… No puedes controlarlo todo, y a todos… Estás atraído por él, entonces ve por ello, no te detengas porque estás asustado de lo que podría suceder… Es sólo una jodida pérdida de tiempo…-escupió.

- Bas, estoy feliz de que estemos teniendo esta conversación, pero…-

- Cállate, estoy hablando… Mi punto es, no esperes y deja de estar asustado… Yo estaba asustado, aún lo estoy… Cuando estaba en secundaria, fui una noche a Scandals, Él… - el chico más alto tomó un profundo respiro, tratando de recomponerse y continuar con voz firme. –...Este chico vino y me habló… Era hermoso, se veía tan perdido e indeciso... Caí fuerte y rápido en el momento que lo escuché hablar... – Sebastián desvió la mirada, reviviendo los detalles a medida que los relataba. –… Estúpidamente lo alejé... Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, era muy confuso... Así que lo empujé lejos, porque era más fácil y más seguro... Nunca me dijo su nombre, de alguna forma sólo lo supe... – El hombre inconscientemente comenzó a masajear su marca en sus costillas derecha. –…días después, mi marca estaba tachada... Él era mi alma gemela, yo lo alejé…. Supe después que se había ahorcado por el bullying que le hacían en su escuela…. Pude haber estado allí para él si no hubiera estado tan asustado…-compartió.

Sebastián se detuvo por un minuto, escondiendo un sollozo y ordenando sus pensamientos.

- Si te estoy contando esto, es porque no quiero que actúes como yo, no alejes a las personas porque es más sencillo y porque tienes miedo…Yo lo perdí, luego otro nombre apareció en mi cuerpo y no fue instantáneo, ocurrió luego de un tiempo... Blanderson tal vez no sea tu alma gemela, pero no puedes cerrarte a la vida y a las personas para protegerte... Al final nada lo hará…-

Kurt se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas que habían caído por el rabillo de sus ojos, asombrado de que alguien tan rudo y arrogante como Sebastián hubiera pasado por esas cosas, y fuera capaz de hablar de ellas.

- Tú… ¿cuál era su nombre?– preguntò.

Sebastián sonrió tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera una mala broma.

-En realidad estuvo en tu escuela… Su nombre era David Karofsky. – Sebastián rió un poco, al tiempo que decía el nombre de su fallecida alma gemela.–…Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dije su nombre en voz alta.. – agregó el hombre, casi como una disculpa.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron ante el nombre, se limitó a no decir nada. Por supuesto que conocía a David, el chico lo habìa molestado por meses, antes de tomar su primer beso a la fuerza en los vestuarios vacíos. Se transfirió de escuela, él no había oído nada de él hasta que leyó en el diario que el chico se había suicidado. Fue un gran shock, porque pudo haber sido él, porque pudo haberlo ayudado. Se quedó en silencio, respetando el luto de su amigo.

Se abrazaron incómodamente y volvieron a sus habitaciones. Kurt sabía que tenía que ser difícil para su amigo hablar de esas cosas, especialmente cuando acostumbraba ser tan altanero y arrogante. Ellos nunca hablaban de temas tan pesados, en general platicaban ligeramente y lo dejaban allí.

Era la primera vez en la que de verdad hablaron, Kurt tenía la impresión de que había descubierto al verdadero Sebastián. De alguna forma, también estaba agradecido. Sabía que no era la primera persona en perder a su alma gemela, pero no estaba gradecido de que fuera la única que había experimentado no tener ningún otro nombre después de eso. No se lo deseaba a nadie.

Kurt se recostó en su cama, pensativamente, dándole vueltas a los últimos días, a todas las conversaciones que había tenido, apretó su almohada más cerca contra su pecho. De inmediato un aroma tan distintivamente a Blaine golpeó sus fosas nasales. Era, de hecho, la almohada en la que Blaine había dormido, Kurt la atrajo aún más, tratando de llenar el agujero que crecía más y más en su pecho desde que el chico se marcho.

* * *

Era por pura amistad y preocupación por la que Kurt se encontraba frente al edificio de Blaine días después. Sólo estaba chequeando a un amigo, uno que se había enfermado en su casa. Por qué no pudo hacerlo por teléfono era un misterio, se había dicho que estaba siendo un buen amigo.

Apenas había golpeado la puerta, cuando Blaine la abrió de par en par, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¡Hola!...-exclamó-….Entra. –dijo.

Kurt se abrió paso dentro y se sacó el abrigo.

– Te vi cruzar la calle hace media hora... –agregó Blaine.

Kurt se sonrojó profundamente y no volteó, se encaminò a la sala.

- Yo… sí, bueno. Yo…-titubeo.

- ¿No estabas seguro si debías venir?...–cuestionó Blaine.

Kurt asintió, avergonzado. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Blaine esperó a que el diseñador dijera algo.

- No estoy seguro de por qué estoy aquí... ¿Te has sentido mejor?.-desvìo.

- Mucho mejor, gracias… Creo que la pequeña siesta en tu cama ayudó un montón…–contestó.

Kurt sonrió ante el recuerdo de un feliz Blaine en su cama.

- Ah, sí... Nunca subestimes el dormir en mi cama llena de almohadas...-dijo nervioso.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Blaine suavemente, después de un momento en silencio.

Kurt no se atrevía a mirarlo, se mantuvo callado un par de segundos más, antes de suspirar.-Yo… no sé por qué, pero siento que te debo la verdad…-informó.

- ¿Sobre qué?.-

- De nosotros...De mí... –agregó.

Blaine frunció el ceño en confusión, se movió más cerca del diseñador.

- ¿Qué hay con eso?..-

- Es… complicado, sólo déjame hablar y sacarlo, ¿de acuerdo?...–pidió

El otro joven asintió, curioso por lo que el chico deseaba compartir con él. Podía ver que estaba tenso y asustado. También vislumbraba cuán importante debía ser. Blaine se mantuvo en silencio y no se movió, dándole al chico frente a él cuanto tiempo necesitara.

– Si soy completamente honesto contigo, entonces debo comenzar diciéndote que… Quiero estar contigo…Lo quiero, pero no puedo…Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien… yo no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo….sé que no seré capaz de hacerlo…. Si estamos juntos, estaré esperando por ese chico que llegue a tu vida,y tome lo que le pertenece por derecho... Yo estoy…-pauso-…. no hay nadie esperando por mí, no hay nadie hecho sólo para mí...-reveló-…Cuando te vayas, no me quedará nada, solo los recuerdos…-dijo afectado.

Blaine respetó lo que Porcelana le había pedido, no preguntó por qué estaría solo, por qué pensaba que no había alguien para él. Frunció el ceño en desconcierto.

El diseñador suspiró.-…Déjame mostrarte algo… – Kurt comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y se la sacó, al igual que la camiseta interna, revelando su pálido y suave pecho, también la brusca marca tachada sobre su corazón. La línea era gruesa y oscura, hacia un doloroso contraste con su piel. Era imposible saber el nombre debajo, Blaine no podía alejar sus ojos de ella. –…Murió años atrás, nunca apareció otra marca. –añadió Kurt, acariciándola con tristeza. –…no soy de nadie...-revelò-...No tengo miedo de entregarme a ti, sino de lo que sigue... Puedo ver enamorándome de ti, puedo verme soñando con nosotros, sobre nuestro futuro juntos, pero en el momento que tu alma gemela entre a tu vida, lo que nosotros hayamos tenido, no será más que la sombra de algo... Y no importa lo que me prometas, serás atraído por él, porque es lo mejor para ti…llámame egoísta, pero no estoy seguro de querer ver cómo eres arrebatado de mí...-finalizó.

Blaine mordió su labio con furia, tratando de retener las lágrimas. No quería presionar al chico frente a él, no demasiado lejos, no quería pedir tanto de él. Pero sabía que lo que podían tener era lo correcto. Sólo lo sabía. No estaba seguro si tenía el derecho de encarar el tema de las almas gemelas. ¿Cómo podía alguien no tener una? ¿Era posible?.

Blaine estaba confundido por toda la situación, más que todo herido por el chico. De alguna forma, también estaba feliz de que Porcelana no tuviera un alma gemela, por alguna razón egoísta que no quería admitir, Blaine habría odiado que el diseñador tuviera otro nombre en su cuerpo en vez del suyo. Blaine se sentía posesivo de él, ahora incluso más, ya que sabía que el joven no tenía una alma gemela.

- Gracias…– susurró Blaine, sin saber si tenía derecho a hablar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por compartir esto conmigo... Sé que es algo importante y forma parte de quien eres... Sé que hablar de esto te hace sentir vulnerable y que te vuelves aún más diciéndome todo esto... No voy a pretender que tengo la respuesta de por qué ningún otro nombre apareció…Nunca antes había escuchado algo como eso… Pero sé algo… Sé que vale la pena luchar por ti…porque tú lo vales…de cualquier forma que trates de alejarme, volveré y pelearé por ti, por nosotros… Por lo que podríamos ser y lo que podríamos tener…No sé por qué te has vuelto tan importante para mí... No sé por qué me siento como en casa cuando estoy cerca de ti, pero así es... Tú eres mi lugar seguro y mi hogar… Tú eres el que me hace cuestionar todo, aún así me mantienes anclado… Lucharé por ti, me ganaré tu confianza, tu corazón…Lo prometo…-ofreció.

- Quiero confiar en ti, en verdad que sí…– respondió Kurt, abrumado por el discurso de Blaine. Había tratado de encontrar una forma, -una semana hasta ahora-, de poner en palabras lo que sentía. "Un hogar", "un lugar seguro". Eso era también Blaine para él. Pero a la vez, era el tornado que hacía todo cuestionable, el ancla que le ponía los pies en tierra firme.

Kurt se preguntó cómo se sentiría por una vez dejarse ir, justo como Blaine se lo estaba pidiendo. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría decir, "a la mierda", y entregarse enteramente a alguien que posiblemente rompería su corazón, pero lo haría tan hermosamente que no le importaría.Y entonces atinó. A él no le importaba.

Volteó a ver a Blaine, que le estaba esperaba. Tal como lo había dicho, esperaba a que llegara a la conclusión a su ritmo.

Esperar, Kurt no podía hacerlo esperar por más tiempo. Cerró el espacio entre ellos y lo besó de lleno en los labios, atrayendo la cabeza de Blaine más cerca con su mano.

Blaine jadeó un poco, impactado por el repentino movimiento, correspondió el beso casi de inmediato. Se besaron apasionadamente, Blaine mordiendo el labio inferior de Kurt y succionándolo, sus lenguas probándose mutuamente. Vertieron en el beso todo lo dicho y lo que había quedado sin decir.

Cuando finalmente se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, Kurt apretujo suavemente la mejilla de Blaine y lo besó una vez más.-¿Quieres ser mi novio?, ¿por favor?.-pidió con suavidad.

* * *

Sneak Peek: "Casa".

Al fin, al fin, ya hay Klaine,(insertar risa de desquiciada mental), lo que sigue es muy dulce y caliente, ya sabran la proxìma.


	9. Casa

Hola Klainers, lo logramos, pasamos el bache de la antigua traducciòn, estoy muy feliz, ya sabeìs, deja un comentario para poder continuarla.

Disfruta la lectura.

* * *

Esta historia pertenece a la escritora **Framby**, ella me ha permitido traducirla al español. Un millon de gracias por permitirme llevarla al español. Gracias amiga.

Titulo original: Chasing Your Love.(Persiguiendo Tù Amor)

Autora Original:Framby.

Glee pertenece a **20th Century Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan**.

* * *

**Chasing your love**

Capítulo 8:"Casa".

* * *

Después de semanas de lucha por reconocer la atracción mutua, finalmente habían caído en un agradable patrón de citas, coqueteos en restaurantes y reuniones tranquilas en las pequeñas tiendas de café, siempre terminando la cita con un casto beso.

Estaban compartiendo sus lugares màs secretos de la ciudad, pequeñas tiendas secretas, como tesoros escondidos, siempre compartiendo con el otro, hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche en el teléfono, antes de que cualquiera de ellos, o incluso los dos se quedaran dormidos. No pasaba un día sin un mensaje de texto o una llamada telefónica, rápidamente se estaban volviendo inseparables. Todavía no pasaban una noche juntos,ya sea en el departamento de Kurt o el de Blaine. Fue un acuerdo mutuo, de tomar las cosas con calma, o al menos no precipitarse en nada.

Fue por eso que a Kurt le tomó por sorpresa, cuando Blaine le invito a una cita en su departamento. Sí, Kurt estaba sorprendido, pero no se opuso en lo más mínimo, había aceptado alegremente.

Era por eso qué actualmente estaba nervioso, tocando a la puerta de Blaine, esperando a que el chico le dejase pasar.

Kurt escuchó pasos trás de la puerta, un par de segundos después, Blaine estaba de pie frente a él, mirándose tan lindo como siempre.

"Hola…"-saludo Kurt, casi sin aliento antes de entrar y besar a su novio en los labios. -"...Te ves ridículamente atractivo, ¿Lo sabias?."-

Blaine se sonrojó ante el cumplido, picoteó al diseñador una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta.-"...Bueno, tú te ves hermoso como siempre..."

"Gracias..."-replicò Kurt sacándose el abrigo, lo colgó antes de unirse a Blaine en la cocina.-"...Entonces, ¿qué vamos a comer chef?."-preguntó el chico más alto,abrazó a Blaine por la espalda y le colocó un ligero beso en la cabeza.

"Chef, ¿eh?...Eso me gusta…. Pero nada de lujos, aunque me gustaría un mejor lugar para sorprenderte, será en otra ocasión..."-

"¿Quieres sorprenderme?"-preguntó Kurt juguetonamente, sintiendo a Blaine tensarse un poco y ver su cuello cada más rojo.

"Sí... no, no quise decir eso...pero..."-balbuceo.

"Me encantaría ser sorprendido por ti…-interrumpiò-... Por favor, sorpréndeme Chef".-pidió Kurt entre risas, Blaine se relajó de inmediato, dio un codazo a su novio para jugar con él.

"Dejaras de ser presumido cuando seas sorprendido por mí..."-prometió.

"No puedo esperar...-chillo-... ¿hasta entonces podremos comer?... muero de hambre."-

Se trasladaron a la mesa de la cocina para cenar, compartieron un leve debate sobre su día y lo que había sucedido en el pasado de sus vidas. Blaine contó a Kurt, cómo Jeff había intentado cortejar a Nick con una canción que había sacado de entre manos y cómo fallo miserablemente, Kurt le conto a Blaine todo sobre su trabajo en la revista Vogue y como llego ahì.

Después de eso, Blaine se quedó en completo silencio, y en más de una vez, Kurt atrapó al chico mirándolo atentamente. El diseñador a cambio ofreció pequeñas sonrisas, y así continuo la noche. Después, se trasladaron al sofá para ver una película, pero al parecer Blaine tenía algo más en mente, porque Kurt no estaba del todo seguro si su novio miraba la pantalla, aunque sea por un segundo.

Èl cantante se girò para mirar a su chico, quien tenía atrapado su labio inferior con los dientes y el ceño fruncido en concentración profunda.

"Tengo una pregunta."-soltó Blaine de repente.

"Yo, con toda seguridad daré una respuesta, pregunta lo que quieras..."-dijo con sinceridad.

"Es curiosidad…. y muy personal, no estoy seguro de sí debería..."-Blaine se detuvo,desvió la mirada por primera vez en la noche, el nerviosismo estaba marcado su rostro.

"Blaine, sólo pregunta lo que está pasando por tu cabeza… Si no me siento cómodo contestando, no lo haré…"

"¿Estás seguro?"-

Kurt sonrió suavemente a su novio, y le dio un gesto de aprobación.

"¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?"-susurró Blaine, casi con miedo de que su novio no pudiera oírlo.

"Lo siento…¿Dijiste?..."

Blaine suspiró y volvió a preguntar.-"Pregunto por qué haces llamarte "Porcelana", y no por tu nombre real."

Esta vez era el momento de Kurt en fruncir el ceño.

"Sucedió después de su...después de lo ya sabes...-titubeo-….decidí ya no usar mi nombre, por diferentes razones... Una de ellas es el hecho de que como no tengo un alma gemela, no tiene sentido usar mi nombre, no voy a dejar que la gente piense que soy ese alguien que esperan, el cual no lo soy...-exclamò-...de seguro, comparto el mismo nombre con una gran cantidad de personas en el mundo, no es justo confundirlas... Así que al no usar mi nombre, es más fácil para mí y para ellos… No van a pensar que soy su alma gemela, y tampoco tengo que explicarles mi historia… ".

Blaine miró a su novio cuando explicó sus razones, aún confundido.

"Pero, es muy poco probable encontrar a alguien con el nombre de otra persona…"

"Es más común de lo que parece."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Kurt podía ver las ruedas corriendo en la cabeza de Blaine. El chico obviamente estaba ordenando lo que podía y no podía preguntar, o tal vez pensando sobre la hipótesis que tenía.

"¿Hay alguna otra pregunta?"-

"Sí".-Blaine asintió, guardó silencio una vez más, tenía demasiado miedo por preguntar lo siguiente.

"¿Conociste a alguien con su nombre?".-cuestionó.

Una triste sonrisa apareció en la cara de diseñador, miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas de sus ojos, dejando caer un suave "Sí" en sus labios.

"Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado, sabía que era una estupidez."- se apresuró a añadir Blaine, no queriendo incomodar a su novio.

"No, no lo es…. Sólo quieres saber con quién estás saliendo…. Es bueno que preguntes….simplemente no tengo una respuesta fácil… eso es todo."-

Se acercaron más el uno al otro, dulcemente se dieron la mano, ambos cayeron en un profundo silencio mientras observan el resto de la película. Blaine trataba de no sentirse demasiado culpable por el suceso, apretó suavemente la mano de su novio, cuando pudo sentir que el chico estaba demasiado tenso. Después de varios minutos, Blaine finalmente sintió relajarse alchico junto a él, sonrió para sus adentros.

Él fue capaz de hacer eso. Sin ningún tipo de palabras o acciones demasiado elaboradas, hizo que su novio se sintiera mejor.

La película llegó a su final, cuando los créditos se proyectaron en pantalla, Blaine se giró en dirección de su novio para pedir algo.-"¿Te podrías quedar esta noche?... Por favor." –pidió, arrugó la nariz mientras sonreía, a la vez que jugaba con el dobladillo de su camisa con nerviosismo.

"Blaine…"-

"Olvídalo, fue estúpido y …-"

"Espera, no iba a decir que no…"- respondió Kurt, acercándose a su novio y rodeándolo con sus brazos-"…Iba a preguntarte si estabas seguro."-

Blaine lo miró y sonrió ampliamente antes de asentir.-"Sí, estoy seguro."-siseo.

"Bien, aunque este feliz de pasar la noche contigo…tendré que tomar prestadas algunas de tus cosas, en realidad no planeaba quedarme esta noche..."-admitió.

La boca de Blaine se secó ante el pensamiento de su novio en su ropa, durmiendo en su cama, y en sus brazos. Tal vez no era una buena idea, después de todo.

"Sí, claro…"-murmuro.

Se trasladaron a la habitación, una vez que Blaine prestò lo necesario a su novio, se retiró al baño para cambiarse de ropa. Estaba lavándose los dientes, cuando de repente, una realización le cayó encima. Su novio se alojaba esta noche. Su novio, él que solía tener múltiples parejas sexuales antes de que se emparejaran. Su novio, con él cual aún no habían hecho nada,solo algunos besos ligeros, nada más. Sorprendentemente no era miedo lo que sentía, era ansiedad y emoción pura. No estaba preparado para llegar hasta el final, pero quería que Porcelana lo llevara y lo marcara como suyo, dejaría que hiciera las cosas con las cuales él algunas veces había fantaseado, cosas que nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta.

Blaine se miró en el espejo y respiró hondo antes de salir del cuarto de baño, se fue directamente a la habitación.

"Hey, ¿listo para la noche?"-exclamo el diseñador.

Blaine tragó saliva, asintió con fervor casi saltando en la cama. Dejó que Kurt le manipulara, ambos quedando de frente, su novio paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Kurt apagó la luz y lo besó en el cuello antes de acurrucarse más cerca.

"Buenas noches chef."-susurró.

Blaine se quedó despierto durante algunos minutos, confundido en cuanto a por qué su novio no había intentado nada con él, se encogió de hombros antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontraba solo en la cama. El chico frunció el ceño ante eso, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió para dejar entrar a su novio, quien llevaba una bandeja con algo que olía increíblemente bien.

"Oh, estás despierto...lo siento si te desperté…" –dijo el castaño poniendo mala cara antes de acercarsea la cama, y poner la bandeja con cuidado sobre ella, a un lado del cantante.-"…hice el desayuno."-agregó.

"Se ve y huele increíble...pero no tienes que hacerlo…"-replico Blaine bostezando, sonrió a la bandeja y a toda la comida en si.

"Sé que no tengo que hacerlo, yo quería, eso es todo... Espero que sepa bien..."-dijo.

"Sabrá más que bien... ¿Podemos comer ahora?"-

Kurt rodó los ojos por el alago, hizo un gesto a Blaine para que empezara a comer.-"...¿Dormiste bien?..."-preguntó mientras tomaba su café.

"Mejor que nunca, probablemente porque no tenía a alguien que me abrazara durante toda la noche."

"Ese alguien debe ser muy agradable por hacerte dormir bien con solo abrazarte..."-

"Sí, él es muy especial..."-canturreo.

Kurt se sonrojó ante el cumplido y por la mirada significativa que Blaine le estaba dando.

Terminaron de comer, lavaron los platos juntos antes de que el diseñador se marchara, no sin una docena de besos de despedida.

Blaine se encontraba solo en su departamento, bailando como un loco maniático sin ningún tipo de música. Había tenido la cita más increíble de su vida, con el chico más sexy del planeta, quien también le había hecho el desayuno y lo había abrazado toda la noche.

Había algo que dejó a Blaine confundido y tal vez un poco frustrado, algo acerca de la falta de iniciativa sexual por parte del diseñador.

* * *

"¿Así que no se acostó contigo? ¿Por eso estás decepcionado?...¿querías hacer algunas travesuras con él?…¿Pensé que querías esperar Señor Correcto?..."-señalo Jeff, empujando una increíble cantidad de panqueques en su boca. Blaine se rió de su amigo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es, bueno, tal vez no decepcionado, pero... No sé… esperaba que sucediera algo y no paso…no sé cómo sentirme al respecto…"

"¿Qué pasa con eso Señor correcto?"-cuestionò Nick.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?"-preguntó Blaine de nuevo a Nick, quien estaba tratando de alejar la torre de panqueques de su hambriento novio.

"Bueno, tú siempre dijiste que querías esperar por tu alma gemela….me pregunto si has cambiado de idea…"-

Blaine suspiró profundamente, dejó caer su cabeza entre las manos, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de la pareja frente a él.

"Todavía quiero, quiero decir... Yo siempre he querido que mi primera vez sea con mi alma gemela, porque para mi significa algo... Pero no necesariamente tiene que ser con mi alma gemela para que signifique algo…. Quiero compartir cosas con Porcelana y he pensado en… "-

"¿Fantasías sexuales…?"-interrumpió Jeff tosiendo ruidosamente para que lo escucharan.

"No...-exclamo-….. no es eso... ¿Es malo querer tener relaciones sexuales con tu novio, que no es tu alma gemela?"-Blaine se inclinó más cerca de la pareja para susurrar su pregunta, como si estuviera compartiendo información muy importante y confidencial.

"Por supuesto que no… Si te sientes bien y lo suficientemente cómodo con él para tener sexo, entonces hazlo….. Pero, pregúntate si no estarás decepcionado por no poder compartir eso con tu alma gemela..."-resolvió Nick.

"¿Quién dijo que no lo es?"-interrogo Jeff, Blaine y Nick lo miraron con expectación. -"…Quiero decir, su nombre no puede ser Porcelana, ¿o sí?...Tal vez es tu alma gemela…-señalo-… eso explicaría por qué hablaste de él durante días, después de sólo haber derramado tu café sobre él, y por qué estás tan desesperado por hacer cosas…"-Jeff hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- "…Con él… Así que, tal vez es tu alma gemela…"-finalizó.

"Eso no es posible."-respondió Blaine, no queriendo entrar en detalles sobre la historia de su novio, de todos modos no le correspondía hacerlo.-"…¿Pero eso no me convierte en una puta o algo por el estilo?"-

"Claro que sí, una puta para él, su pequeña puta, la pequeña puta de Porcelana".-cantaba Jeff en voz alta en el restaurante.

"¿Te quieres callar Jeff?"-reprocho Blaine.

"Oh vamos, finalmente quieres que alguien se ponga caliente contigo, ¡espere años por esto! Me gané el derecho a ser odioso..."-defendió.

"Sí, pero nada va a pasar...Él ha tenido montones y montones de chicos, ni siquiera intentó algo conmigo la única noche que dormimos juntos..."-se quejó Blaine jugando con su tenedor y su comida, haciendo un mohín.

"Blaine…"-Nick se rió del comportamiento de su amigo y rodo los ojos.-"…dale tiempo... Tal vez él no quiere precipitarse…."

"O tal vez no me desea..."-

"Blaine…exageras."-

"Sí, lo sé..."-

"¿En verdad quieres acostarte con él..?-"comenzó Nick.-"...¿Qué es exactamente lo que harías con él?."-preguntó el joven, ganando una carcajada efusiva de su novio y un gruñido de desaprobación de Blaine.

(%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%55

Kurt se quedó a dormir un par de veces más, nunca yendo más allá de apagar la luz y sesiones de abrazos en la cama. Era lo mismo si Blaine se quedaba en su departamento.

Blaine estaba feliz por su novio y su relación, pero quería más. No tenía idea de cómo preguntarle a su chico. Definitivamente, no se creía capaz de reunir el coraje suficiente para ir y preguntarle, y ciertamente, estaba seguro de que incluso si fuera feo, no podría usar la seducción a su favor. Por lo que, al final una sola cosa quedo en mente.

Blaine dulcemente preguntó a Kurt si deseaba asistir al siguiente concierto de la banda, por supuesto el chico había aceptado, así como la propuesta para quedarse por la noche.

El concierto marchaba bien, como de costumbre el público estaba maravillado. Blaine se sentía un poco nervioso,impaciente por pasar a la siguiente canción.

"…Muchas gracias, han sido increíbles…. Esta es la última canción de la noche…."-dijo Blaine, se giró para decir algo a Jeff.- "…Oh, y esto es para alguien especial."-agrego, mirando directamente a su novio mientras lo hacía.

_Tu eres tan motivador, haces que quiera llegar lejos,_

_Estoy cansado de decir, sí señor, sí señor,_

_Tu eres tan instigador, ¿quieres que juegue el juego?_

_De lo tomas o lo dejas, es eso, es eso,_

_Y no puedo esperar ni un minuto más,_

_No puedo ignorar la mirada que me estás dando,_

_Tu cuerpo oscilante, me mantienen despierto toda la noche._

_Uno en un millón_,

_Mi golpe de suerte._

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron en las primeras letras. No estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero tenía la apreciación de que su novio le estaba dando una serenata, con una canción sobre sexo.

_Me haces llegar tan alto, entonces me dejas caer,_

_Pero él me hizo, él me lo hizo, él me tiene mal,_

_Me lleva dentro y luego me arrulla,_

_Él me mantiene despierto toda la noche, tal como suena._

Blaine bailó por todo el escenario, asegurándose de mirar a su novio por encima del hombro cuando movìa sus caderas en sincronía con la música, o lo miraba directamente, mientras deslizaba una mano por su cuerpo o por el cabello.

_Oh oh oh, mi golpe de suerte_

_Oh oh oh, mi golpe de suerte_

_Su cuerpo oscilante, me mantiene despierto toda la noche,_

_Uno un millón, mi golpe de suerte,_

_Atrapado en un ascensor, que me lleva al cielo,_

_Y yo no quiero bajar,_

_Dijo lo que voy a sentir después, quiero seguir adelante y fantasear,_

_Él me hace que lo quiero ahora mismo, en este momento._

La boca de Kurt se secó, podía sentir su cuerpo zumbando con excitación al ver a su novio bailándole y cantándole. Blaine no estaba jugando limpio, èl chico había escogido esa canción erótica, para alertar a Kurt de loque queríal, canción que hizo al diseñador dar un gruñido de deseo por su novio.

_Y no puedo esperar ni un minuto más,_

_No puedo soportar la mirada que me estás dando,_

_Tu cuerpo oscilante, me mantienen despierto toda la noche._

_Uno en un millón,_

_Mi golpe de suerte,_

_Me haces llegar alto, entonces me dejas caer,_

_Pero él me hizo, él me lo hizo, él me tiene mal,_

_Me lleva dentro y luego me arrulla,_

_Él me mantiene despierto toda la noche, tal como suena._

_Oh oh oh mi golpe de suerte,_

_Oh oh oh mi golpe de suerte,_

_Su cuerpo oscilante, me mantienen despierto toda la noche,_

_Uno un millón, mi golpe de suerte_

.

Blaine se humedeció los labios, cerró los ojos viendo al diseñador cuando dijo la última frase. Y para estar seguro que estaba siendo completamente claro, movió su mano juguetonamente sobre su pecho, después a su ingle, antes de volver a mirar a su novio.

_Oh oh oh mi golpe de suerte_

_Oh oh oh mi golpe de suerte_

_Su cuerpo oscilante, me mantienen despierto toda la noche,_

_Uno en un millón, mi golpe de suerte,_

_Mi golpe de suerte, mi golpe de suerte,_

_Su cuerpo oscilante, me mantiene despierto toda la noche,_

_Uno en un millón._

Kurt vio cómo su novio terminó la canción, él cantante se inclinó delante de la multitud antes de desaparecer trás una cortina, justo al lugar donde sabía que era el backstage. No le tomó mucho tiempo tomar una decisión,de inmediato Kurt se trasladó a la parte trasera del escenario, encontró a su novio con bastante rapidez.

"Alguien está consiguiendo algo esta noche, y no sólo yo… por una vez en la vida..!"-gritó Jeff mientras era arrastrado por Nick.

Kurt cerró la puerta trás de él, empujó a Blaine bruscamente contra ella, enjaulo el cuerpo del chico, al poner sus manos una a cada lado de la cabeza, sus pechos juntos y los ojos mirándose profundamente.

"No tenía idea de que te mantenía despierto toda la noche…"-dijo Kurt sin aliento. Blaine se mordió los labios y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. -"¿Blaine?"-

"¿Sí?..."-respondió.

Los ojos del diseñador estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, Blaine sonrió arrogantemente, sabiendo que él hizo eso.

"¿Por qué te mantengo despierto toda la noche?"-

Ambos estaban respirando pesadamente, Kurt movió sus manos a las caderas de Blaine, coloco una mano bajo la camisa del cantante, haciéndolo temblar de deseo por el simple toque.

"Porque... porque te deseo…. Pienso en ti, y no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo..."-Blaine escondió su cara en el cuello de Kurt, demasiado excitado para avergonzarse.-"…Te quiero." -repitió, antes de deslizar su lengua por el cuello del diseñador.

"Blaine".-gimió Kurt, moviendo su cadera involuntariamente contra la pierna del cantante.- "Tu no quieres... no quieres hacer eso conmigo."-dijo él diseñador con dificultad, mientras que Blaine trazaba su mandíbula.

"¿Qué?"-Blaine se detuvo, miró a su novio realmente confundido.

"…Quieres esperar por tu alma gemela…"-dijo.

"¿Qué?"-preguntó Blaine de nuevo, riendo un poco.

"Sebastián me dijo que quieres esperar por tu alma gemela…Tu no quieres hacer eso conmigo."-respondió Kurt frustrado.

"¿Es por eso que no intentas nada conmigo?...quiero decir, sexualmente..."-

"Así es... Yo no quiero que te sientas incómodo."-confesó.

Blaine miró profundamente a los ojos de su novio, se lanzó hacia delante, instando a Kurt en una sesión de besos.

Blaine lamió los labios de Kurt antes de pellizcarlos. Los chicos se besaron apasionadamente por minutos, saboreándose mutuamente, se besaron en el cuello, antes de estar demasiado hambrientos y volver a la boca.

Blaine sacudió sus caderas contra las de Kurt, haciéndolo gemir en voz alta. Kurt dejó de besar a Blaine y estudió su cara enrojecida, y los labios rojos.

"Te quiero, quiero todo de ti..."-declaró Blaine, mientras movía su cadera una vez más contra Kurt para aclarar su punto.- "…Quería esperar por el correcto, y tienes razón...pero, no me has obligado a nada, incluso estabas dispuesto a renunciar al sexo, sólo porque pensabas que quería esperar….Kurt eres más que él indicado…por favor... en verdad, en verdad eres tú... "-añadiò Blaine, mordiendo el lóbulo del joven alto, haciéndolo gruñir.

"Yo no quiero tomar eso de ti…."-respondió Kurt con dificultad, mientras Blaine chupaba y mordía su cuello, marcándolo.

"Quiero darte eso a ti... No es... Oh, Dios...-exclamo-… No es sólo calentura del momento, y no pienso arrepentirme mañana…. He pensado en ello, lo he pensado…Quiero que tú seas mi primera vez…-señalo-… Por favor…quiero que tú lo seas."-

Sacudieron sus caderas contra el otro, sintiendo ambas erecciones en cada empuje, gemían y jadeaban cuando compartían besos desesperados, llenos de miseria y necesidad. Era demasiado y no lo suficiente a la vez.

"Por favor, tómalo, te necesito…Te deseo….Necesito sentirte..."-rogó Blaine, con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, los labios de Kurt estaban unidos a su cuello.

"Casa…"-jadeó Kurt, obligándose a ser razonable y no quitar la ropa de Blaine de inmediato.-"...Vamos a casa y entonces podremos hacer lo que quieras..."-susurro.

* * *

Sneak Peek: "Fue perfecto".

El que sigue es hot, literalmente.


	10. Fue Fantástico

Esta historia pertenece a la escritora **Framby**, ella me ha permitido traducirla al español. Un millon de gracias por permitir llevarla al español. Gracias amiga.

Titulo original: Chasing Your Love.(Persiguiendo Tù Amor)

Autora Original:Framby.

Glee pertenece a **20th Century Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan**.

* * *

*Advertencia*

Sexo descriptivo entre dos chicos.

* * *

**Chasing Your Love.**

Capítulo 9: "Fue Perfecto"

* * *

El viaje en taxi fue una tortura. No podían mantener sus manos quietas, pero tampoco querían comenzar a manosearse entre sí, aunque fuera en la parte trasera de un coche en movimiento. Así que sesentaron allí, a la espera de que el vehículo fuera más rápido. Estaban tomados de las manos, desesperadamente necesitaban el contacto para mantenerse en tierra, y no dejar que la calentura y el deseo puro se apoderan de sus cuerpos. No se atrevían a mirarse el uno al otro, sabían que en el momento que se enfrentaran entre sí, solo sería cuestión de segundos, se olvidarían en dónde estaban y con quién estaban.

El auto finalmente se detuvo frente al edificio de Blaine, sin dar un segundo vistazo al conductor, el músico literalmente le lanzó el dinero al chofer, arrastró a su compañero al interior. Una vez más, no miró al chico, le apretó la mano y lo llevó con urgencia a su habitación.

Una vez que la puerta cerró, nada más importaba, Blaine empujó a Kurt contra la puerta, atacando sus labios con avidez.

"Oh, Dios mío… No puedo esperar más... Lo quiero... Por favor, necesito sentir tus manos sobre mí, tengo que probar tu piel... Quiero sentirte…"-dijo excitado.

Los ojos de Kurt se volvieron más oscuros de lo que ya estaban, beso con más pasión a Blaine, mientras lo encaminaba de retroceso hacia a la cama. Cuando las rodillas de Blaine se toparon con el bastidor de la cama, ambos cayeron sobre ella, sin detener los besos frenéticos que estaban compartiendo.

Nada era más importante que este momento. Sus fragancias, sus ojos, la forma roja de sus labios, y la mirada de desenfreno en sus respectivos rostros, eso era todo lo que importaba.

"La ropa…." -gimió Kurt, desaciendose ávidamente de la ropa de Blaine. El diseñador atacó el cuello de su novio, mordiendo y chupando la tierna piel del cantante, deseaba al menos dejar una marca en su cuerpo, para mostrar al mundo que esta noche Blaine era completamente suyo, no importaba lo que la otra marca en su cuerpo significaba. Esta noche, Blaine era suyo.

"Espera, espera..."-jadeo Kurt sin aliento, después de minutos de besos y de frotarse uno contra el otro.-"...Tú... tú mereces algo mejor, parecemos animales salvajes…..sólo...calmémonos por un minuto."-

Blaine frunció el ceño, dio un beso en los labios de Kurt, tratando de conseguir el control de su respiración, el corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

"¿Qué quieres?"-murmuro.

"Yo no quiero coger Blaine." -respondió Kurt, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación y desviando su mirada lejos del chico.- "...Quiero hacer el amor contigo, quiero tomar las cosas con calma, hacer que esto realmente sea especial para ti…tú mereces mucho más..."-

Blaine puso sus manos en las mejillas de Kurt, acariciandolas suavemente con sus pulgares, y girando la cabeza del chico para que fuera capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Sí, por favor."-susurró Blaine con timidez.-"…Me encantaría que lo hicieras... no estaba seguro de que lo desearas..."-

"Lo quiero….tú eres…eres diferente, quiero cuidar de ti esta noche."-

"Está bien... ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?"-

Kurt sonrió ante la pregunta tímida, suavemente quitó el resto de la ropa de Blaine.-"...Acuéstate por mí…si no te sientes cómodo con algo dilo, y pararé."-

Blaine asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron. Se acomod sobre su espalda, bajo los ojos de su novio sobre él.

"Eres absolutamente precioso Blaine." -Kurt se inclinó hacia el frente, comenzó a besar a la mandíbula de Blaine, grabándola lentamente antes de hacer su camino por su cuello, dejo un rastro de besos a lo largo del camino. Se tomó su tiempo para mapear la clavícula de Blaine, dejó pequeñas mordeduras de amor por todo el pecho del chico. Kurt mordió y besó los abdominales de Blaine, antes de pasar a sus pezones. Tomó uno en la boca, chupando provisionalmente sobre él.

"Oh, Dios…"-soltó Blaine sin aliento, tomando del cabello a Kurt con su mano y manteniendolò donde estaba.-"...No te detengas..."-pidió.

Kurt chupó y mordió el pezón suavemente, antes de pasar al otro y darle la misma atención. Blaine era un desastre, se retorcía bajo su toque, gimiendo y jadeando cuando siguió besando su cuerpo.

Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine, trazando patrones sobre el pecho y sobre las pequeñas marcas que había colocado allí, poco a poco se inclinó para besar al chico. No fue tan desesperado como el del bar. Este beso era lento y suave, dándoles el tiempo para acariciar la lengua de ambos, sintiendo suavemente el sabor el otro.

Mientras se besaban, Kurt movió el cuerpo de Blaine para poder tocarlo por todas partes, desde las rodillas hasta el pecho, los brazos y en la ingle. Dulcemente comenzaron a restregarse contra el otro, era un vaivén tranquilo mientras seguían besándose suavemente.

"¿Estás seguro?" -jadeó Kurt al oído de Blaine, sonando mucho más desesperado de lo que había planeado.

"Sí…Sólo haz algo… Cualquier cosa… Yo también te deseo..."-

Kurt no necesitó nada más, abriò el cajón de la mesa de noche de su novio, buscando lubricante y condones. Se recubrió los dedos con gel, lentamente comenzó a masajear la entrada de Blaine.

"Oh, Dios mío…!"-gimió Blaine, tratando de obtener más de los dedos de Kurt.

Suavemente, èl castaño empujo un dedo dentro, estudiando el rostro sonrojado de Blaine mientras lo hacía. Kurt tomó su tiempo para preparar a su novio, arrastrándolo demasiado lento, mucho más de lo que era necesario, formo una tijera con sus dedos dentro de Blaine, dejando que el chico trabajarà a sí mismo con sus dedos. Kurt miró asombrado a su novio cuando movió sus caderas, buscando la fricción necesaria que los dedos pudieran proporcionarle.

"Quiero más…Te quiero a ti…."-La mano de Blaine se agarraba de la sábana bajo él, su erecto pene estaba goteando presemen."- …Si seguimos haciendo esto, yo no voy a durar por más tiempo… Te quiero dentro de mi..."-

Kurt asintió y sacó sus dedos, no sin provocar un gemido de Blaine. El diseñador tomo el condón, pero Blaine lo detuvo.

"¡No!... no quiero usarlo...quiero que seas simplemente tú…"-

Kurt estudió a su novio, en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, cuando no encontró nada más que amor y deseo, lanzó lejos el condón y beso a su novio.

"Blaine, ¿estás seguro? …Todavía podemos parar."-Kurt estaba tratando de no tomar simplemente a Blaine, sabía lo importante que era para el chico.

"No quiero parar…-canto-…te deseo…-señalo-...podrías poner tu pene en mi culo..."-ordeno.

"Como digas comandante".-Kurt se rio suavemente, y con un último beso agarró la botella de lubricante para acariciar su pene.

Kurt se empujó lentamente dentro de Blaine, tomò las manos de Blaine con las suyas, por encima de la cabeza. Kurt dio unos golpes lentos, no quería hacer daño a Blaine.

"Muévete…más duro…"-pidió el joven màs bajo.

"Oh mierda, Blaine."-respondió Kurt de inmediato, se empujó más profundo en Blaine, haciendo que su novio gimiera y se retorciera bajo sus estocadas.

Kurt soltó una mano de Blaine para agarrar sus piernas y llevarlas sobre sus hombros, cambiando a un ángulo para poder golpear el pequeño punto en cada embestida.

"¡Mierda! Sólo... no tedetengas…. Justo ahí… Sí!"-balbuceo.

"No voy a parar Blaine, estas muy apretado….!Dios¡, es como si estuvieras hecho para mí..."-

Los ojos de Blaine se arrugaron de placer mientras Kurt sacudía y ondulaba sus caderas.

"Yo no voy a durar mucho tiempo... Oh, Dios mío…. Tócame, tócame por favor."-murmuro extasiado.

En la demanda, Kurt envolvió con su mano el pene descuidado de Blaine, empezó a acariciarlo, haciendo que el chico llegara al borde del orgasmo con cada golpe. Kurt colocó unos cuantos besos en el cuello de Blaine, cuando el chico se vino en su mano, fue todo lo que necesitó para dejarse ir, se vino dentro de su novio con empujes suaves, antes de caer sobre su pecho.

Blaine cansadamente, acarició la espalda de Kurt empapada de sudor, masajeando suavemente su hombro y envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, sus brazos y piernas cerradas sobre el cuerpo del chico.

El castaño puso más besos sobre el pecho de Blaine, y luego en los labios. Fue con dientes, ya que no podía contener su sonrisa, era todo lo que necesitaban en ese momento.

Despues de un momento, Kurt se levantò, fue al baño para tomar una toalla y humedecerla con agua caliente, para limpiar a ambos antes de descartarlo en el suelo.

Kurt volvió a meterse en la cama, Blaine de inmediato se pegó cerca de su pecho, el diseñador comenzó a masajear el cabello del cantante.

"Entonces esto fue..." comenzó Kurt, con demasiado miedo de terminar la frase.

"Perfecto... Fue perfecto, eres todo lo que esperaba..."-Blaine bostezó y se pegó más al pecho desnudo de Kurt.-"...Te amo..."-murmuró Blaine adormilado,justo antes de caer dormido.

Kurt se congeló ante las palabras. Sin atrever a moverse, ya que podría despertar a Blaine, sabía que no serìa capaz de enfrentarse a él en este momento, sin preguntar de qué diablos se trataba.

Trató de racionalizar la situación. Era la primera vez que Blaine había estado de forma íntima con alguien, eso no significaba nada. No podría significar nada. Fue sólo el estado orgásmico hablando y nada más.

* * *

Por la mañana Kurt despertó con alguien tocándole ligeramente el pecho, trazando con la punta del dedo su corazón, en el lugar donde sabía que la línea de su marca era muy visible. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Blaine envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, observando en silencio la marca.

"Hola."-gruñó Kurt, con la voz todavía somnolienta. La cabeza de Blaine se movió un poco, para poder dar a su novio una sonrisa.

"Hola, tú..."-respondió, se miraron el uno al otro por un momento.- "…Así que anoche fui... ¿bueno?..."-habló Blaine de nuevo.

"Sí, muy bueno."-replicò Kurt, mordiéndose el labio.- "¿Te acuerdas?, ¿Me refiero a?…-vacilo-...nada... Olvida lo que dije…"-

"No, no... Por favor, dime lo que querías decir."-

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche?"-murmuró Kurt entre dientes, con la media esperanza de que Blaine no lo entendiera.

"Uh, no…¿Fue algo importante?" -

Kurt miró hacia otro lado, no era capaz de sostener la mirada que Blaine le estaba dando.

"No…"-

"Vamos, dime que es…"-rogò.

"Blaine, para… No fue nada, sigue siendo nada... Nada importante de todos modos…¿Quieres desayunar y?"-

Kurt no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, ya que Blaine saliò corriendo al baño, vaciando su estómago en el tazón del excusado. Kurt estaba preocupado junto a su novio acariciando su espalda, mientras el agarre de Blaine se apretaba alrededor de la taza del baño, mientras seguía vomitando.

"¿Tomaste alcohol anoche?"-preguntó Kurt, un poco confundido porque Blaine había estado sobre el escenario todo el tiempo y no parecía borracho, o con resaca esta mañana.

"No tomé nada."-consiguió decir Blaine antes de dejarse caer en el suelo, completamente agotado. Se quedaron en el cuarto de baño un poco más, en caso de que las náuseas nuevamente se apoderaran del cantante, Kurt le ofreció un vaso con agua para enjuagar el horrible sabor en la boca.

"¿Comiste algo en mal estado o ya estabas enfermo?"-preguntó de nuevo Kurt, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Blaine, tratando de calmar un poco al chico, o al menos, hacerle ver que estaba a cargo de él.

"No, no... no sé lo que tengo."-

"Está bien, volvamosa la cama."-Kurt ayudo a Blaine, a llegar a su cama y lo arropo.-"…Me voy a quedar contigo hasta que te sientas mejor…-puaso-...¿de acuerdo?, pero si te vuelve de nuevo, voy a llamar a un médico."-indicó.

Blaine no vomitó en las horas siguientes, al parecer se sentía mucho mejor.

* * *

Kurt no dijo ni una palabra sobre la pequeña admisiòn de Blaine, no lo volvió a mencionar y trató de olvidarse del asunto. Pero la verdad era que no podía olvidarse de eso. Las dos palabras fueron como un letrero neón en su mente: brillante, llamativo, y desagradable. No tenía idea de si desear que fueran ciertas, o no, lo que si sabía, era que debía mantenerse a raya con este tipo de sentimientos. Estar juntos era todo, disfrutar de estar juntos y hacer bromas estaría bien, incluso muy bien, pero nada más. Pero muy en lo profundo, el sentimiento simplemente era amor.

Por eso cuando Blaine propuso otra cita por la noche en su departamento, Kurt cortésmente la rechazò bajo un falso pretexto, las únicas citas que tenían eran durante el día y en lugares muy concurridos.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás evitando estar a solas conmigo?"-preguntó Blaine.

La pareja estaba almorzando en un pequeño restaurante.

"Estamos solos en este momento."-

"Sí, bueno, me refiero a solos, completamente solos, en tu departamento o en el mío…. ¿sabes?, en verdad amo nuestras pequeñas citas, pero tengo esa extraña sensación de que me evitas…"

"No…"-respondió Kurt ganando una mirada entrecerrada de Blaine.

"¿Hice algo? ¿O dije algo?"-

Kurt se estremeció un poco ante eso, pero no fue capaz de decir una palabra.

"... ¿Piensas terminar conmigo porque tuvimos sexo?"-soltó el cantante.

La cabeza de Kurt se irguió de inmediato, no le gustaba lo que veía. Blaine se miraba dolido y triste, pero en su mayoría dolido.

"¡No!, Por supuesto que no…. ¿Por qué piensas eso?."-La mano de Kurt voló para tomar la de Blaine en la suya apretándola, esperaba que el apretón fuera tranquilizador.

"Porque desde entonces, es como si estuvieras alejándote de mí… Ni siquiera estoy seguro si lo estás haciendo a propósito, y tratas de no ser tan obvio, pero yo lo puedo ver… Así que me preguntaba si tienes planeado terminar conmigo... "-

"…No Blaine, no pienses eso por favor… Lo siento si..."-Kurt suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz.-"...No voy a mandarte lejos... Sólo estoy... tratando de hacer que no nos comprometamos demasiado… Es divertido, estamos divirtiéndonos, yo no quiero pasar de ahì, si no se arruinaría todo. "

Kurt no vio el dolor escrito en el rostro de Blaine ante sus palabras. Cuando el joven diseñador finalmente abrió los ojos, Blaine lo miraba con una cara en blanco.

"No lo entiendo..."-dijo Blaine con sinceridad, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.- "...¿Así que no quieres acostarte conmigo otra vez, porque no quieres tener sentimientos por mí, pero te gustaría tenerme cerca?"

"No, no es eso…algo pasó, yo estoy tratando de mantenernos en una relación no demasiado emocional…yo quiero ser tu novio y quiero dormir contigo, pero solo quiero que sea sencillo..."-confesó.

Blaine se pasó una mano por la cara, rascándose el cuero cabelludo y sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

"No tiene ningún sentido y en verdad no lo entiendo…. Pero bien… ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó entonces?"

"No es importante..."-habló.

Blaine torció una ceja ante el comunicado.

"En realidad, no es nada... Vamos a olvidarnos de eso..."-agregó el diseñador.

El resto de la cita fue torpe, más tarde ese día, cuando Blaine se reunió con Jeff lucia muy pálido.

"Hey Blainers, te vez como la mierda hombre, ¿qué pasa con ustedes?"-

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, al estilo indio.

"No sé Jeff… Estoy muy cansado."-dijo.

Jeff lo miró, se inclinó sobre el sofá para coger una manta multicolor a rayas, y lanzársela a su amigo.

"Toma, póntela…parecerás como un pequeño burrito enfermo, pero será divertido de ver..."-

Blaine tomó la manta y se envolvió.

"…estás muy pálido, ¿tienes fiebre o algo?"-agregó Jeff.

"No, sólo estoy cansado... quizás estoy trabajando demasiado duro en nuestra nueva canción o algo así."-replico con voz débil.

Jeff frunció el ceño, rozó la mejilla de su amigo antes de poner una mano en la frente.

"Insísto, te ves como la mierda, pero no de una manera "cansado y enfermo", es como si alguien pasó su coche sobre ti."-

"Gracias por el cumplido Jeffy, no me siento muy glamoroso en estos momentos..."-Blaine apretó la manta a su alrededor, se inclinó para descansar la cabeza contra el cojín del sofá.-"...No sé lo que me está pasando…. He estado enfermo de manera intermitente durante las últimas semanas."-

"¿Las últimas semanas?"-

"Sí, he tenido hemorragias nasales y dolores de cabeza, incluso he estado vomitando, pero ni siquiera dura rodo el día, solo algunas horas... Simplemente no lo entiendo."

"Mierda..."-murmuró Jeff.-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?... Es como súper importante para mí!"-

"Jeffy, es como si mi cuerpo reacciona extrañamente a algo, pero no sé qué es..."

Eso detuvo al rubio por un segundo, haciéndole pensar sobre lo que su amigo le acababa de decir.-"Espera... ¿Nunca dura todo el día?"

"Te acabo de decir eso."-

"Sí, perfectamente lo escuche... ¿Y tienes escalofríos? ¿Te pones caliente y luego frío? ¿Fiebre?".-cuestionó.

"No, no y no... ¿Desde cuándo eres doctor?"-Blaine se rió suavemente ante la lista de su amigo, y cómo de repente se veía como un médico.

"No lo soy, pero esto…."-Jeff indico al burrito Blaine frente a él.- "…es raro... ¿Sàbes?...tú no estás enfermo, creo que tenies el síndrome de...-se detuvo-… ¿Desde cuándo ocurre todo esto?, ¿Ocurría antes?"-

"No..."-

"¿Estás seguro?"-

"Jeff, no estoy preocupado, ¿de acuerdo?... No es como si estuviera muy enfermo a punto de morir, estoy muy saludable... voy al gimnasio, como frutas y verduras, no bebo demasiado y estoy saliendo con porcelana... Así que en realidad no estoy preocupado... Si todavía estoy así en una semana, llamaré a un médico. "-

Jeff arrugó la nariz y se rascó el cuero cabelludo frustrado. Era extraño, y no del tipo de extrañezas comunes. El rubio volvió a sopesar todo lo que Blaine le había dicho, la hemorragia nasal, el dolor de cabeza, los vómitos y el hecho de que nunca duraba más de algunas horas.

"¿Sabes lo que parece?"-Blaine rodo los ojos, ni siquiera respondería a la pregunta, sabía que Jeff realmente no quería respuesta.- "…Parece el "Síndrome de Negar"...-revelo-... pero para que eso sea posible, tendría que significar que tú realmente conociste a tu alma gemela…"-los ojos de Jeff se volvieron grandes, giro bruscamente hacia Blaine.-"...¿Lo hiciste?"-cuestionó alarmado.

"No, Jeff… Tú conoces toda mi vida amorosa, ahora mismo estoy saliendo con Porcelana".

Jeff asintió,luego de algunos minutos de silencio, termino por encender el televisor, para ver un poco la telenovela e imaginar el diálogo que acababa de tener.

No fue sino hasta un par de horas más tarde, cuando Blaine estaba acostado en la cama, la idea se deslizó en su mente. No le golpeó como un tren, si no más bien, fue construida lentamente, hasta llegar a preguntarse.

"¿Qué pasaría si Porcelana era el causante del Síndrome de Negar?"-

"¿Qué pasaría si porcelana era su alma gemela?"-

"¿Qué pasaría si lo era?"-

* * *

Sneak Peek: "Experimentando".

Hola Klainers, gracias por continuar aquí, como notaron la historia avanza, es bueno saber que cada pieza comienza a encajar, gracias enormes por cada comentario, los nuevos seguidores y favoritos muchas gracias tambíen.

Ya sabeís, un millón de disculpas por los errores de ortografía, problemas con la traducción y dicción, hago lo que esta a mi alcanze y prometo mejorar.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
